Let's Go See The End
by 4kaineko
Summary: Menjelang Turnamen Triwizard. Hogwart dihebohkan kedatangan Mugiwara-crew, apa peran yang akan mereka mainkan? Kemunculan Azuma...Tambah 2 Chap
1. Chapter 1

Ini FANFIC saya yang pertama, klo ceritanya terkesan mengutamakan OC maaf ya...

Secara garis besar inti cerita akan sama setidaknya untuk buku keempat ini, walau nanti mungkin akan banyak perubahan. Moga-moga idenya lancar jd bisa nulis banyak chapter.

Ah ya, di cerita ini Akira (OC) sudah berteman dengan Harry dkk. Bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu, mungkin akan saya buat ceritanya, nanti tentunya ^_^

Tapi tanpa tahu awal pertemuan mereka, ga akan mebuat bingung kok baca cerita ini (moga-moga)

MET BACA

_____________

Disclaimer : karakter-karakter yang sangat dikenal dan luar biasa terkenal di cerita ini jelas milik J.K Rowling, nama-nama yang ga pernah muncul di buku Harry Potter berarti OC-penulis

_____________

**Chapter 1 : AKIRA ZACKHARY**

Deringan weker memecah keheningan pagi, diikuti uluran tangan dari balik bantal yang meraba meja mencari asal kebisingan itu.

"Klek!!" akhirnya tangan itu berhasil mematikannya. Dengan malas Akira menggeliat keluar dari selimut tipis yang membungkusnya semalaman, matanya yang setengah terpejam menatap jarum jam yang menunjuk ke angka setengah lima, dan ia memutuskan untuk bangkit, meluruskan badannya mencoba mengusir rasa ngilu yang menusuk punggung akibat terlelap di atas kasur kapuk yang nyaris membatu. Suara gemericik air diluar menandakan hujan masih tetap turun sejak semalam dan ia menguap lebar.

Bocah yang tampak berusia 14 tahun itu membuka jendela kamar dengan bingkai yang lapuk termakan cuaca, bahkan catnya sudah mengelupas disana-sini, maklumlah tempat itu memang apartemen termurah yang bisa ditemukannya di sudut kota London. Ia membiarkan uap dingin dari embun menyapu wajahnya yang cukup menarik dengan rambut berwarna pirang pasir yang tak lazim ditemui. Aroma segar ilalang yang basah oleh hujan segera mengusir kantuknya dan ia tersenyum samar saat gumpalan bulu hangat mengelus pergelangan kakinya.

"Pagi Rooku" sapanya pada seekor serigala seputih salju yang mendengking pelan di kakinya "Kau lapar?"

Serigala itu menggonggong sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah, tunggu ya kulihat dulu apa yang masih kita punya" Akira berjalan ke kulkas kecil di sudut kamar, menarik pintunya dan seketika mendesah kecewa "Sorry, makananmu sudah habis Rooku" ujarnya "Tapi masih ada sedikit sisa daging asap semalam, juga tulang kecil" Akira meletakan keduanya di piring makan Rooku lalu menyodorkan ke hadapannya, namun serigala itu tidak menyentuhnya ia memandang Akira dengan bola matanya yang kelabu pucat.

"Tenang saja" Akira memaksakan diri tersenyum "Aku akan mendapatkan sesuatu untuk sarapan di toko Mr Streemly nanti"

Tapi Rooku masih tampak ragu.

"Cepat makan" Akira menepuk kepala serigala itu berpaling kembali ke kulkas untuk mengeluarkan sebotol air dingin dan langsung meneguknya habis, '_dengan begini perutku cukup terisi__'_ pikirnya walau merasa sedikit kembung.

Akira menghela napas melirik kalender kecil di atas meja, menyadari masih dua minggu lagi sebelum waktu keberangkatan ke Hogwart. Ini berarti ia harus melakukan sesuatu agar mereka tetap bisa makan selama dua minggu lagi, tapi untuk bocah yang baru berusia 14 tahun bukan suatu perkara mudah untuk mendapatkan uang.

Selama ini Akira sudah kerja serabutan mulai dari loper koran, pesuruh di salah satu toko barang bekas, sampai menjadi tukang kebun di beberapa kawasan elit daerah London. Tapi tetap saja pengeluarannya berat—terutama biaya makan Rooku, walau sebenarnya bisa saja serigalanya itu berburu hewan liar—tapi di pinggiran kota metropolis seperti ini Akira tidak yakin masih ada musang, kelinci ataupun tupai yang bisa dimangsa Rooku dan peraturan ketat kota London mengenai anjing liar juga sangat merepotkan. Kiriman dari Kazuma pun hanya mencukupi untuk biaya sekolahnya dan ia tidak ingin meminta lebih karena belum tentu nasib Kazuma lebih baik darinya. Lucu sekali pikirnya, padahal dulu mereka selalu mencemaskan cara untuk tetap hidup—tapi sekarang ia lebih memusingkan cara untuk mendapatkan makanan.

Sentuhan dingin pada tangannya menyadarkan Akira, ia menatap Rooku yang tampak mencemaskan majikannya.

"Sudah waktunya berangkat ya" gumam Akira mengusir kecemasan seraya bangkit dan mengambil jas hujan yang tergantung di belakang pintu, namun tiba-tiba Rooku menggonggong—tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Akira untuk menemukan penyebabkan.

Gumpalan bola kecil berbulu yang sedikit basah karena hujan melesat cepat melewati jendela lalu mendarat di kasur. Akira bergegas menangkap burung hantu yang kelewat bersemangat itu sebelum Rooku memutuskan untuk menyantapnya—maklumlah daging kering dan tulang tak akan cukup membuatnya kenyang. Ia mengenali burung hantu berbulu abu-abu itu, Sirius memberikannya kepada Ron akhir semester lalu.

Walau masih belum terbiasa dengan sistem burung hantu pos yang merupakan cara umum komunitas penyihir saling berkomunikasi, ia tahu burung hantu kecil yang sekarang ribut beruhu-uhu seraya terbang berkeliling ruangan penuh kebanggaan (sepertinya ia senang misi pengirimanya sukses) membawa kabar dari Ron.

Akira membuka lembaran amplop kecil yang tadi terikat di kaki burung hantu Ron, mengenali tulisan acak-acakan di depannya lalu bergegas merobeknya. Di dalamnya terdapat surat yang ditulis dengan terburu-buru

_Akira—Dad dapat tiketnya, Irlandia lawan  
Bulgaria untuk Senin malam. Kau harus datang  
Harry juga ikut, kami akan menjemputnya sore ini  
dan Hermione tiba kemarin pagi. Kirim balasanmu dengan Pig  
Oh ya Percy sudah mulai kerja di Departemen Kerjasama Sihir—  
jangan sebut-sebut apa pun tentang luar negeri selama di sini  
kalau ngak mau bosan setengah mati  
Sampai jumpa….  
Nb : kirim balasan secepatnya dengan Pig_

Ron

Untuk sejenak Akira tampak termenung, namun senyuman segera melintas di wajahnya saat ia teringat Ron pernah menyebut tentang tiket final piala dunia Quidditch pada beberapa surat yang dikirim sebelumnya.

"Lucky" sorak Akira pada Rooku yang tak memahami kegembiraan mendadak teman kecilnya. Namun Akira sudah berpaling menarik laci meja mengeluarkan selembar perkamen dan bergegas menuliskan balasan singkat untuk Ron.

_Aku pasti datang, mungkin besok pagi-pagi sekali  
thanks tiketnya Ron  
Salam untuk Mr dan Mrs Weasley, juga Hermione_

Akira Zackhary

Ia bergegas menggulung kertas itu sekecil mungkin agar cukup diikat pada kaki Pig, seraya bertanya mengapa burung ini dinamakan Pig padahal sama sekali tidak ada kemiripan dengan babi. Begitu ikatannya sudah cukup kuat dan beberapa kali mematuk tangan Akira burung itu terbang lagi, meluncur keluar dari jendela dan lenyap tertelan langit yang mulai berwarna kelabu keemasan.

"Kita beruntung" Akira berkata pada Rooku "Dengan tinggal di rumah Ron selama sisa liburan musim panas, kita tidak perlu mencemaskan suplai makanan"

***

Akira meletakan tumpukan koran disepedanya, hatinya terlalu gembira untuk perduli pada keluhan Mr Drew karena keterlambatannya mengambil koran. Ia bahkan tidak memperhatikan cuaca yang agak muram untuk pertengahan musim panas itu, pikirannya hanya dipenuhi kegembiraan karena akan menghabiskan musim panas bersama keluarga Weasley, Harry, Hermione dan piala dunia Quidditch.

Setelah mengantar koran, Akira bergegas menemui Mr Streemly di tokonya, lelaki paruh baya dengan kepala yang nyaris botak itu seorang yang ramah dan mudah tertawa. Ia selalu menyukai pekerja keras karena itulah ia mau memperkerjakan Akira walaupun usianya baru 14, sedangkan Mrs Streemly seorang wanita tegas yang teliti namun baik hati. Mereka sedang membersihkan dan menyusun barang yang akan dijual saat Akira datang dengan terengah-engah. Ia memang terus berlari berharap masih ada waktu untuk ikut sarapan.

Namun Mrs Streemly memang pengertian, ia tahu Akira hanya tinggal sendiriannya di apartemen kumuh, karena keluarga satu-satunya berada jauh di luar Inggris untuk bekerja, karena itu ia langsung bertanya "Kau sudah makan?" yang dijawab Akira dengan gelengan.

"Masih ada beberapa iris sandwich dan pai apel di meja, kau habiskan saja" ujarnya.

"Terima kasih Mrs Streemly" sorak Akira bergegas masuk ke ruang makan.

"Jangan lupa cuci piringnya!!"

"Oke"

"Kasihan anak itu" Mr Streemly bergumam setelah Akira masuk.

Istrinya mengangguk setuju "Kuharap kakaknya segera pulang"

Akira duduk di belakang pick up kecil Mr Streemly dengan perasaan puas karena kenyang. Kebetulan saat keluar setelah menyantap habis hidangan yang disediakan Mrs Streemly lalu membersihkan piring makannya, di toko seorang pria jangkung dengan tampang perlente sedang berbicara dengan Mr Streemly tentang barang bekas yang ingin dijualnya. Akhirnya Mr Streemly memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah orang bernama Mr Neil itu untuk melihat adakah benda yang menarik perhatiannya, dan ia mengajak Akira.

Semilir angin, cuaca musim panas yang hangat dan perut yang penuh terisi membuat Akira sedikit mengantuk sehingga ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan kemana mobil mereka melaju. Ia hanya merasa sedikit ganjil saat mereka memasuki salah satu komplek perumahan elit yang tertata begitu rapi dan tertib—hentah bagaimana sepertinya ia mengenal daerah ini, namun pikiran itu tidak lama mengusiknya karena Mr Streemly memarkir mobilnya di salah satu rumah berpagar coklat dengan taman mawar yang tertata sempurna—sepertinya itulah tempat tinggal klien mereka, cukup mencerminkan pribadi pemiliknya, pikir Akira.

Mr Neil keluar dari mobil diikuti Mr Streemly, maka Akira pun meloncat turun dari belakang, pria itu membawa mereka ke arah garasi yang sepertinya telah beralih fungsi menjadi tempat penyimpanan sementara.

Akira menatap tumpukan barang bekas yang nyaris membentuk bukit itu dengan lelah—ini berarti kerja keras, gumamnya dalam hati sementara disebelahnya Mr Streemly memandang gundukan itu dengan mata berbinar seakan telah menemukah harta karun.

"Anda ingin menjual semua ini?" tanya Akira tak percaya, karena ia baru saja menemukan lampu kristal yang kelihatannya masih bagus—ia bahkan merasa lampu itu masih baru, sama sekali tanpa cacat kecuali balutan tipis debu.

"Ya" Mr Neil menjawab tak acuh "Kami akan segera pindah dari sini, dan benda-benda itu hanya akan merepotkan jika dibawa"

"Berapa harga yang anda inginkan?" Mr Streemly langsung bertanya.

"Terserah saja, saya hanya ingin menyingkirkan benda-benda itu"

Akira bertukar pandang dengan Mr Streemly, mereka bisa untung besar hari itu. Tapi Akira tahu Mr Streemly bukan orang yang seperti itu, maka setelah berkeliling menilai tumpukan barang itu, ia mengajukan harga yang pantas.

Mr Neil mengangguk setuju, jelas tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan jumlah uang yang akan diperolehnya. Maka dimulailah kerja keras Akira dan Mr Streemly memindahkan barang-barang itu ke pick up.

Langit mulai berwarna pucat saat Akira meletakan dengan sangat hati-hati sebuah guci dengan pahatan naga ke dalam mobil, itu merupakan benda terakhir yang mereka beli. Ia menghembuskan napas lelah menghempaskan punggungnya di bangku taman Mr Neil, tangan dan kakinya terasa keram karena terlalu banyak mengangkat—ternyata tak boleh menggunakan heikan cukup merepotkan juga pikirnya.

Akira memandang pintu rumah Mr Neil berharap Mr Streemly yang sedang melakukan pembayaran segera keluar, perutnya sudah berbunyi karena lapar—menandakan sudah jauh lewat dari jam makan siang.

"Aku ingin makan daging……" gumamnya sedih.

"Sayangnya aku tidak punya, tapi kalau cake ada" sebuah suara di belakang Akira berkata, membuatnya otomatis berbalik.

"Harry??!!" ujarnya nyaris terlonjak karena kaget sekaligus heran "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, rumah pamanku hanya setengah blok dari sini"

"Ah!!—ini Privet Drive" gumam Akira seakan tersadar, seharusnya aku tahu ia menambahkan dalam hati, sedikit jengkel dengan kelambanannya.

"Jadi apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Kerja sambilan—aku membantu Mr Streemly mengangkut barang-barang itu" Akira menunjuk tumpukan benda di bak belakang pick up.

"Kerja sambilan" ulang Harry dengan kening berkerut "Untuk apa?"

Nyaris saja Akira menjawab _'Agar bisa makan'_ saat ia teringat bahwa teman-temannya tak tahu tentang kehidupannya, sebenarnya sih lebih tepat ia tidak pernah menceritakannya, bukan ia ingin membohongi mereka hanya saja kisah itu akan menjadi sangat panjang jika diceritakan. Maka ia berkata sebiasa mungkin "Cari tambahah uang jajan, lumayan juga penghasilannya—kau tertarik Harry?"

"Makasih deh" jawab Harry sambil nyengir "Tapi aku belum mau cari perkara dengan paman Vernon"

Selama setahun berteman dengan Harry Potter, Akira sudah sering mendengar tentang paman Harry yang muggle dan sama sekali tidak memfavoritkan Harry sebagai keponakannya, terutama karena—kebetulan dia penyihir.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kau menawarkan cake bukan" Akira bertanya penuh harap.

Harry membuka bungkusan kecil yang dibawanya, berisi beberapa potong tar strawbery dan cake coklat.

Sebenarnya rasa kue itu sudah agak tengik karena Harry menerimanya sejak tiga hari yang lalu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Tapi rasa lapar membuat mereka memakannya dengan lahap.

"Apa tidak masalah kau keluar?" Akira bertanya setelah berhasil menelan sesuap besar cake coklat.

"Tenang saja mereka sedang pergi—kalau tidak mana mungkin aku bisa jalan-jalan dengan kue di kantong" jawab Harry "Paman Vernon dan bibi Petunia akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawa Dursley ke ahli gizi, karena seperti yang kuduga dietnya tidak terlalu berhasil"

Akira ingat bahwa Harry pernah menceritakan diet sepupunya itu di salah satu surat yang dikirimnya, juga akibatnya bagi Harry yang harus ikut menyantap 'menu kelinci', padahal badan Harry seperti juga dirinya sudah termasuk kurus untuk anak seusia mereka. Untunglah ia terselamatkan oleh kiriman makanan dari Hermione, Mr Weasly dan Hagrid—walau Akira tidak yakin Harry akan menyentuh kiriman Hagrid kecuali sangat terdesak, mereka sudah cukup berpengalaman dengan makanan buatannya.

"Kau dapat surat dari Ron" Harry bertanya.

"Ya, dia juga mengundangmu kan? Apa pamanmu mengizinkan?"

Harry tersenyum getir "Dia terpaksa mengizinkan, takut aku mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk pada Sirius" ujarnya dengan suara pelan.

"Mereka masih menyangkanya narapidana ya?"

"Aku tidak sepenuhnya bohong kan? " Harry nyengir.

"Lalu, apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Sepertinya, aku sudah dua kali menerima surat darinya"

"Begitu ya, syukurlah" gumam Akira.

Sejenak Harry terdiam memandang sahabatnya seakan ada sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan, tapi setelah menghela napas tertahan sepertinya ia mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih untuk diam.

"Apa?" Akira berkata.

"Eh?!"

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu bukan"

Harry tertawa "Kadang kupikir kau bisa membaca pikiran"

"Tidak, tapi membaca ekspresi itu mudah—jadi…"

Harry menghela napas, memikirkan kalimat yang baik untuk memulainya—bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin terdengar terlalu cemas, karena itulah ia belum menceritakan masalah mimpinya baik pada Ron maupun Hermione. Tapi hentah mengapa ia merasa Akira mungkin bisa memberi saran atau mungkin ia hanya sekedar ingin menceritakannya pada seseorang yang akan menanggapinya dengan tenang sehingga diapun tidak terbawa panik—bagaimanapun kadang ia berpikir Akira bisa bersikap lebih dewasa dari usianya. Dan ia tidak akan menganggap Harry konyol.

"Jadi….." Akira kembali berkata, karena Harry tetap bungkam.

"Aku bermimpi tentang Voldemort" akhirnya Harry berkata berusaha agar terdengar sebiasa mungkin.

Untuk semenit Akira tidak terlihat merespon "Apa yang dilakukannya?"

"Mereka membicarakan seseorang yang telah mereka bunuh, aku juga melihat mugle tua terbunuh karena mendengar pembicaraan mereka" kali ini mata Harry tampak merenung.

"Mereka?!" potong Akira.

"Wormtail bersamanya" Harry menjelaskan.

"Lalu, apa lagi yang mereka bicarakan?"

"Sepertinya mereka berencana membunuh seseorang lagi" Harry memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan 'membunuh dia' karena sepertinya kabar itu hanya akan menambah kecamasan yang tidak perlu "Dan saat bangun bekas lukaku kembali sakit"

Akira meluruskan tubuhnya tampak berpikir "Kau sudah menghubungi Sirius?" ia bergumam.

"Aku menceritakannya di surat, tapi baru dikirim kemarin malam kemungkinan ia belum menerimanya" Harry berkata sedikit merasa lega karena pemikiran pertama Akira sama dengannya.

Akira menghela napas "Setidaknya kau tidak perlu cemas masalah kehadiran Voldemort" ia yakin sekali hal ini, karena hampir setiap malam ia mengirim Rooku mengawasi Privet Drive, menyamar sebagai seekor anjing yang iseng berjalan-jalan.

"Maksudmu ia tidak ada di dekatku sekalipun bekas lukaku terasa sakit"

"Jadi karena itu kau berkeliaran di luar dengan tongkat" Akira melirik tonjolan panjang pada jaket Harry.

"aku tidak suka membayangkan kemungkinan Voldemort muncul di depanku begitu saja sementara aku tidak punya persiapan apapun—setidaknya lebih baik menemukan daripada ditemukan"

"Rencana yang berani tapi ceroboh" komentar Akira "Tapi sesuai dengan gayamu" ia tertawa.

Harry ikut tersenyum, ia merasa lebih lega karena bisa menceritakan masalah ini pada orang lain—diluar dugaannya Akira dapat menanggapi masalah ini jauh lebih baik dari bayangannya.

"Lalu menurutmu apa yang terjadi?"

Akira mengerutkan keningngnya "Kau bertanya pada orang yang hanya satu peringkat diatas Neville dalam sihir" gerutunya jujur "Tapi mungkin ini masalah resonansi"

"Resonansi?" ulang Harry tak mengerti.

"Kau tahu kekuatan manusia terpusat pada pikirannya, bahkan pada saat kita menyihirpun kita harus melakukan hal itu—nah seringkali jika aku berpikir sangat kuat tentang Rooku, aku dapat menyampaikan apa yang kupikirkan padanya, bahkan kadang apa yang kulihat ataupun yang sedang dilihatnya. Mungkin hal yang sama terjadi padamu"

"Maksudmu aku terlalu memikirkan Voldemort"

"Tidak" Akira menggeleng "Mungkin yang terjadi justru sebaliknya"

"Eh?!"

"Voldemortlah yang memiliki pikiran sangat kuat tentang dirimu, walau mungkin ia sendiri belum menyadari—ia dan Wormtail berencana akan membunuhmu kan?"

Harry tertegun sejenak, tak mencoba bertanya bagaimana temannya itu bisa tahu lalu mengangguk dalam diam.

"Hasratnya untuk membunuhmu itulah yang memunculkan pikiran sangat kuat tentang dirimu sehingga terjadilah resonansi, tanpa disadarinya ia mengirimkan gelombang pikirannya kepadamu dan kau menerimanya dalam mimpi karena pada saat itulah alam bawah sadar manusia berada dalam kondisi terkuat"

"Tapi hal ini tidak pernah terjadi pada orang lain—maksudku aku tidak pernah mengalami hal yang sama pada Ron, Hermione ataupun dirimu sekalipun aku sedang memikirkan kalian"

"Itu karena kau terikat dengannya Harry, seperti halnya aku terikat dengan Rooku—kutukan yang dilancarkan Voldemort 13 tahun yang lalu membuat kalian saling terikat, hal ini mungkin membuat kalian dapat memasuki pikiran masing-masing.

Harry tertegun, pemikiran tentang Voldemort yang bisa memasuki otaknya sama sekali bukan kabar yang nyaman.

"Tenang saja" Akira menumbuk punggung Harry "Itu hanya dugaan, lagipula ia tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa dengan kondisinya yang sekarang, dan Wormtail saja tidak akan cukup untuk memulihkan kekuatannya—setidaknya kupikir begitu" ia mengernyit.

"Tapi suatu saat ia akan bisa melakukannya" ujar Harry muram.

"Ya—dan pada saat itu kau sudah siap menghadapinya"

"Dengan apa?"

"Keberanian dan sihir—mungkin—setidaknya kau memiliki keduanya kan?, juga teman" Akira tersenyum "Mungkin ada sihir yang bisa memblokir pikiran, Hermione atau Profesor Dumbledore pasti bisa memberi saran yang jauh lebih baik mengenai hal itu"

Harry menarik napas lalu tertawa "Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Hermione selalu tampak heran melihat peringkatmu yang selalu berdampingan dengan Neville—darimana sebenarnya kau mengetahui semua itu"

"Buku dan pengalaman bisa memberi tahumu banyak hal" itu yang selalu diucapkan Kazuma, jawab Akira "Tapi sebenarnya kata-kataku tadi hanya mengulang yang pernah diucapkan Kazuma" ia nyengir

"Sepertinya kakakmu itu mengetahui banyak hal"

"Dia jenius atau mungkin gila—yah batasannya memang tipis"

Percakapan mereka terhenti karena keduanya kembali sibuk mengunyah tar strawberi.

"Jadi kapan kau akan ke the Burrows?" Harry berkata, merasa sudah saatnya mengganti topik, karena ia tahu tak ada gunanya terus merasa cemas—apalagi mengingat mereka akan menonton final piala dunia Quiditch.

"Mungkin besok pagi-pagi sekali, aku bermaksud mengatakannya pada Mr Streemly selesai kerja nanti" jawab Akira.

"Apa masih ada yang harus kau kerjakan?"

Akira mengambil potongan ketiga kuenya lalu bergumam "Sepertinya tidak ada, barang-barang itu akan diurus Hans di toko, tugasku sudah selesai—memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalo begitu ikut saja denganku"

"Eh?!"

"Ron dan Mr Weasley menjemput sore ini, kurasa akan lebih baik jika kita berangkat bersama"

"Ide yang bagus, kenapa aku tidak memikirkannya saat membaca surat Ron, ya" sambut Akira gembira "Tapi apa tidak masalah dengan pamanmu?"

Harry tertawa "Ia sudah terlalu marah saat mengetahui Mr Weasley akan datang jadi kurasa tidak ada hal lain yang bisa membuatnya lebih kesal lagi"

"Aku akan mengatakan pada Mr Streemley sekarang" Akira bangkit berlari menghampiri Mr Streemly yang kebetulan telah selesai bertransaksi dengan sangat baik—sepertinya, jika melihat dari wajah bulatnya yang berseri-seri.

Pembicaraan mereka tidak berlangsung lama, Akira memang hanya kerja part time saja di toko Mr Streemly jadi tidak ada masalah jika ia mendadak berhenti. Bahkan lelaki baik hati itu berpikir akan sangat baik bagi Akira menghabiskan waktu bersama temannya mengingat setengah liburan musim panasnya ini dihabiskan hanya seorang diri di apartemen, karenanya ia langsung setuju, bahkan memberi bonus gaji cukup banyak padanya.

Mr Streemly menyalami Harry dengan ramah saat Akira memperkenalkannya dan setelah mentraktir mereka burger dan cola di salah satu café terdekat ia kembali mengendarai pick upnya meninggalkan deretan rumah elit privet drive menuju toko kecilnya seraya bersiul ringan.

"Jadi bagaimana rencananya" Akira bertanya setelah bayangan mobil Mr Streemly menghilang dibalik tikungan.

"Kupikir walau paman Vernon sudah terlalu cemas menunggu kehadiran Mr Weasley, tapi kalau kau datang sekarang dan kuperkenalkan sebagai temanku dari Hogwart—ia pasti akan langsung menendangmu keluar bahkan sebelum kau sempat menyebutkan namamu, kau tahu sendirikan bagaimana sikap pamanku terhadap bangsa kita"

Akira mengangguk setuju.

"Jadi kurasa sebaiknya sebelum Mr Weasley datang kau kenakan saja jubah gaib ayahku"

"Tapi bukannya kemunculanku yang mendadak setelah kedatangan Mr Weasley justru akan membuat kacau, maksudku mungkin saja pamanmu mengira itu sihir dan ia akan ngamuk"

"Memang mungkin" ujar Harry "Tapi setidaknya dengan adanya seorang penyihir dewasa, kita akan lebih aman"

"Kurasa…Kau benar"

Rencana sudah dibuat, walau disusun dengan terburu-buru. Maka kedua sahabat itu bergegas kembali ke privet drive nomor 4, berharap cemas agar konsultasi Dudley berjalan lebih lama sehingga mereka memiliki cukup waktu untuk mempersiapkan semuanya.

Untungnya saat mereka tiba tidak terlihat mobil parkir di garasi, Harry mengisyaratkan Akira untuk masuk dan langsung membawanya ke kamar Harry yang kecil. Akira langsung menyadari Harry sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk pergi ke the Burrow, ini terlihat dari koper di sudut kamar yang tampak menggelembung terlalu padat diisi peralatan sekolah, Harry terpaksa membongkarnya lagi untuk mengeluarkan jubah gaib peninggalan ayahnya lalu memberikannya pada Akira.

"Paman Vernon bilang mereka akan kembali jam 5, agar sempat bersiap" Harry berkata seraya melirik weker tua di kasurnya.

"Itu tidak akan lama lagi" ujar Akira dan seakan membenarkan perkataannya derumaman suara mobil terdengar memasuki halaman, Harry bergegas memasukan buku sihirnya kembali ke tas, sementara Akira langsung menyelubungi tubuhnya dengan jubah gaib agar tidak terlihat.

"Sial" seru Harry "Sudah kuduga kita melupakan sesuatu"

"Apa?" Akira bertanya cemas.

"Bagaimana dengan barang-barangmu, buku sihir, jubah sekolah, tongkat—kau tidak sedang membawanya kan?"

"Tidak" Akira menjawab "Tapi tenang saja Rooku akan membawanya ke rumah Ron"

"Dia bisa melakukan itu?" Harry berkata heran.

"Tidak ada yang tidak bisa dilakukannya" Akira berkata tenang dan langsung menambahkan "Sstt…..!!!!" karena ia mendengar langkah-langkah berat memasuki rumah.

_____________

TBC

_____________

Salam hormat buat yang dah mo baca cerita ini

Penulis menerima dengan senang hati semua komentar, kritik dan saran '_yang bersifat membangun untuk perbaikan di masa yang akan datang_' (walah....kaya nulis pendahuluan di tesis nih) bercanda-bercanda, pokoknya penulis tunggu koment, saran, and kritikannya!!!

ARIGATOU NE......


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : tokoh-tokoh top masih punya J.K Rowling, hanya Rooku-chan & Akira-kun yang penulis punya

Met baca

____________________

**Chapter 2 : The Weasley**

Jam dinding di ruang tengah sudah berdentang enam kali dan ini membuat suasana di privet drive nomor empat semakin tegang. Kunjungan beberapa penyihir membuat keluarga Dursley sangat jengkel, juga panik.

"Kuharap kau memberitahu orang-orang itu agar berpakaian pantas!" gertak paman Vernon dari salah satu sofa di ruang tamu "Aku sudah pernah melihat pakaian yang dipakai sebangsamu, sebaiknya mereka cukup sopan dan memakai pakaian yang normal—itu saja"

Firasat Harry langsung tidak enak. Jarang sekali dia melihat Mr atau Mrs Weasley memakai apa yang disebut keluarga Dursley 'normal'. Anak-anak mereka mungkin mengenakan pakaian muggle selama liburan tapi Mr dan Mrs Weasley biasanya mengenakan jubah panjang dengan berbagai tingkat keusangan. Harry tidak memusingkan bagaimana tanggapan para tetangga, tetapi dia cemas jika nanti keluarga Dursley bersikap tidak sopan kepada keluarga Weasley jika mereka muncul dengan dandanan sihir yang mereka anggap parah.

Harry melirik paman Vernon yang mengenakan jasnya yang terbaik, bagi sebagian orang, ini seolah-olah untuk menghormati tamunya. Tapi Harry tahu pamannya itu hanya ingin tampak mengesankan dan berwibawa. Dudley sebaliknya tampak mengecil dan sebisa mungkin berusaha menghilangkan keberadaannya di ruangan itu, sepertinya kenangan pertemuan pertamanya dengan penyihir dewasa (Hagrid) masih berbekas dengan buruk. Sementara di sudut ruangan bibi Petunia membatu, tangannya bersedekap dan dia tampak seakan mengunyah lidahnya sendiri—seakan sedang menelan kembali kecaman-kecaman tajam yang ingin sekali dilontarkannya pada Harry.

"Mereka datang naik mobil tentunya?" kata paman Vernon keras.

"Er…" Harry menengok pada Akira yang duduk di sebelahnya tanpa terlihat karena terselubung jubah gaib. Ia tidak memikirkan bagaiman keluarga Weasley akan menjemput mereka? Mereka tidak lagi memiliki mobil, ford anglia tua yang dulu dinaikinya bersama Ron dan Akira sekarang berkeliaran di hutan terlarang Hogwart. Tetapi Mr Wealey pernah meminjam mobil kementrian tahun lalu, mungkin hari ini juga—maka ia berkata "Kurasa begitu"

Paman Vernon mendengus ke kumisnya, pada kondisi normal ia akan bertanya apa mobil Mr Weasley. Dia cenderung menilai orang dari seberapa mewah mobil yang dimiliknya, tapi Harry sangsi paman Vernon akan menyukai Mr Weasley sekalipun ia naik ferrari.

Harry ingin sekali bicara dengan Akira untuk menghilangkan ketegangan di ruangan itu, tapi dia sadar itu sama saja bunuh diri. Maka ia tetap bungkam dengan mata yang berkali-kali melirik ke arlojinya, sementara jantungnya berdebar kencang karena gairah dan kecemasan.

Tetapi pukul 6 telah berlalu, walaupun matahari musim panas masih mengintip pucat dari kisi-kisi jendela. Paman Vernon berkeringat di dalam setelan jasnya, membuka pintu depan mengintip ke jalan lalu segera menarik kembali kepalanya.

"Mereka terlambat!!" ia membentak Harry.

"Aku tahu" kata Harry "Mungkin…macet atau…"

Enam lewat sepuluh, kemudian enam seperempat…..Harry sendiri mulai merasa cemas sekarang. Akira juga merasakan hal yang sama namun Harry tidak bisa mengetahuinya karena ia tak kasat mata. Pukul setengah enam Harry mendengar paman vernon dan bibi Petunia berbicara dalam gumam tegang di tengah ruang keluarga.

"Tak punya perasaan'

"Kita bisa saja punya acara lain"

"Mungkin mereka mengira akan diajak makan malam jika telat"

"Jangan harap" kata paman Vernon, dan Harry mendengarnya bangkit berjalan mondar-mandir "Mereka akan mengambil anak itu—lalu pergi, tak perlu berlama-lama. Itu pun kalau mereka jadi datang. Mungkin mereka salah hari, kurasa bangsa mereka tidak menghargai ketepatan waktu—itu masalahnya, atau bisa juga mereka naik mobil butut yang mo-—AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"

Harry terlonjak, ia juga bisa merasakan Akira yang bangkit berdiri disebelahnya dengan mendadak membuat jubah gaib sedikit tergeser memperlihatkan sepatunya. Saat berikutnya Dudley terbang ke lorong di depan mereka tampak ngeri.

"Ada apa?" tanya Harry "Apa yang terjadi?"

Tetapi Dursley terlalu panik untuk bicara. Dengan tangan masih mencengkram pantatnya, dia melangkah berat menuju dapur. Harry bersama Akira yang sudah menarik lepas jubah gaibnya bergegas ke ruang keluarga.

Gedoran dan tendangan keras terdengar dari balik perapian yang depannya dipasangi api batu bara palsu dengan steker listrik.

"Apa itu?" tanya bibi Petunia panik, ia sudah merapat ke dinding menatap perapian dengan takut "Apa itu Vernon?"

Tetapi keraguan mereka lenyap sedetik kemudian saat suara-suara teredam terdengar dari dalam perapian.

"Ouch!! Fred, jangan—balik ada kekeliruan—bilang George jangan—OUCH, jangan George tidak ada tempat, cepat balik!! Dan bilang pada Ron…."

"Mungkin Harry bisa mendengar kita Dad—mungkin dia bisa mengeluarkan kita"

Terdengar gedoran keras pada papan di belakang perapian listrik.

"Harry, Harry—kau bisa mendengar kami?"

Suami-istri Dursley berbalik menghadapi Harry seperti sepasang serigala yang marah namun langsung tertegun saat melihat seorang anak laki-laki asing seusia keponakannya dengan rambut sewarna pasir dan mata biru tua dalam seperti laut.

Akira yang menyadari keterkejutannya kedua pasangan itu langsung memanfaatkannya, ia memberi isyarat pada Harry untuk mendekati perapian sementara ia berusaha tersenyum semenarik mungkin dan berkata sesopan mungkin.

"Selamat sore, saya Akira Zackhary—teman Harry" ia sengaja tidak mengatakan 'sekolah' ia tidak perlu memancing kemarahan keluarga Dursley lebih jauh "Senang berkenalan dengan anda"

Sepertinya baik paman Vernon maupun bibi Petunia terlalu terkejut, Akira bahkan mulai cemas mereka akan segera jatuh pingsan melihat wajah mereka yang begitu pucat. Namun paman Vernon menggerung marah berteriak pada Harry.

"APA INI!!"

Sayangnya Harry terlalu sibuk untuk memperdulikan kemarahan pamannya, ia sedang menjelaskan pada Mr Weasley bahwa perapiannya sudah ditutup.

"Sialan!!" kali ini Akira dapat mendengar suara Mr Weasley "Kenapa meraka menutup perapiannya?"

"Mereka punya perapian listrik" Harry menjelaskan.

"Benarkah?!" seru Mr Weasley bersemangat "Listrik, katamu dengan steker—wah aku harus melihatnya, coba kupikirkan—OUCH!!, Ron"

Suara Ron sekarang berbaur bersama yang lain.

"Ngapain kita di sini? Ada yang tidak beres?"

"Oh tidak Ron" terdengar suara Fred, sangat sinis "Tidak, ini sempurna seperti yang kita mau"

"Yeah kita bersenang-senang di sini" George menambahkan dengan suara yang teredam sepertinya ia tergencet ke dinding.

"Anak-anak…" kata Mr Weasley "Aku berusaha memikirkan apa yang harus kita lakukan…ya satu-satunya cara—Mundur Harry"

Harry mundur ke sofa, tapi paman Vernon yang sudah tak peduli pada Akira malah maju "Tunggu dulu" dia menggerung ke arah perapian "Tepatnya apa yang akan kau—"

DUAR!!!

Perapian listrik terbang ke seberang ruangan ketika papan yang menutup perapian menghambur terbuka mengeluarkan Mr Weasley, Fred, George dan Ron terselimut semburan puing dan serpihan. Bibi Petunia menjerit jatuh terjengkang melewati meja kopi, paman Vernon menangkapnya sebelum ia jatuh ke lantai dan tanpa bisa bicara memandang ternganga keluarga Weasley yang semuanya berambut merah termasuk Fred dan George yang identik.

"ini lebih baik" kata Mr Weasley terengah, mengibas debu dari jubah hijau panjangnya dan meluruskan letak kacamatanya "Ah….anda pastilah bibi dan paman Harry"

Jangkung, kurus dan botak ia melangkah mendekati paman Vernon dengan tangan terjulur, tapi paman Vernon justru mundur teratur menyeret bibi Petunia. Paman vernon benar-benar tidak bisa bicara, setelannya yang terbaik dipenuhi debu putih—begitu juga rambut dan kumisnya. Sementara ruang keluarganya yang sempurna rapi terlihat seperti baru terguyur debu ledakan gunung berapi.

"Eng…ya…maaf soal itu" ujar Mr Weasley menurunkan tangannya menatap perapian paman Vernon yang hancur "Semua salah saya, sama sekali tidak terpikir oleh saya perapiannya akan tertutup. Perapian anda telah saya hubungkan dengan jaringan floo—hanya untuk sore ini" ia cepat-cepat menambahkan "Untuk menjemput Harry, perapian muggle seharusnya tidak boleh dihubungkan, sebetulnya—tapi saya memiliki kontak yang berguna di Panel Peraturan Floo. Saya bisa membetulkan semua ini dalam sekejap, tenang saja—namun saya terpaksa harus menyalakan api untuk mengantar anak-anak, kemudian saya bisa memperbaiki perapian listrik anda sebelum ber-disapprate"

Harry yakin tidak satu pun ucapan Mr Weasley dipahami paman dan bibinya. Bahkan sekalipun mereka sudah tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Ah…..Akira, kau juga ada di sini?" Mr Weasley yang baru melihat keberadaan Akira yang kebetulan memiliki tubuh kurus sehingga tersembunyi di balik badan paman Vernon, menyapanya ramah sekalipun terlihat heran.

"Halo Mr Weasley"

"Kami bertemu sore tadi" Harry menjelaskan mengabaikan pandangan menusuk paman Vernon.

"Bagus sekali kalau begitu" Mr Weasley berkata ceria "Tadinya kami sudah berpikir akan menjemputmu juga, tapi Ron bilang dia tidak yakin di mana kau tinggal"

Akira memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum—sebenarnya lebih tepat kalau dikatakan dia tidak pernah mengatakan tempatnya tinggal baik pada Ron, Harry maupun Hermione.

"Jadi bagaimana koper kalian, sudah siap?"

"di atas" Harry berkata.

"Kami ambilkan" kata Fred segera, mengedipkan mata pada Harry dan Akira, dia dan George meninggalkan ruangan. Mereka tahu di mana kamar Harry karena pernah membebaskan Harry dari kamar itu di tengah malam. Namun Harry curiga kali ini mereka ingin melihat Dudley, mereka memang sudah banyak mendengar tentangnya dari Harry.

"Nah…" Kata Mr Weasley mengayunkan tangannya sedikit sementara dia berusaha menemukan kata-kata untuk memecahkan keheningan yang sangat tidak nyaman ini "Sangat…ernm….sangat menyenangkan tempat anda"

Mengingat ruang keluarga yang biasanya selalu rapi dan bersih kini terbalut debu putih dan serpihan-serpihan bata, komentar ini sama sekali tidak membuat senang pasangan Dursley. Meskipun begitu mereka tampaknya terlalu takut untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

Dudley mendadak muncul lagi di tengah ruangan, Harry bisa mendengar suara dak-duk kopernya pada anak tangga dan tahu bunyi itu membuat sepupunya ketakutan sendirian di dapur. Ia bergegas menghampiri ayah-ibunya berusaha menyembunyikan diri di belakang mereka, sayangnya tubuhnya terlalu besar.

"Ah..ini sepupumu ya Harry" Mr Weasley memberanikan diri untuk membuka percakapan lagi.

"Yep—itu Dudley" kata Harry sementara bertukar pandang dengan Ron dan Akira, ketiganya berusaha keras menahan keinginan untuk meledak tertawa melihat Dudley masih mencengkram pantatnya, seakan takut terjatuh. Meskipun demikian Mr Weasley tampak prihatin melihat tingkah Dudley yang aneh. Harry yakin Mr Weasley menganggap Dudley sama gilanya dengan anggapan keluarga Duersley kepadanya—hanya saja ia merasa kasihan bukan takut.

Fred dan George kembali ke ruang tamu membawa koper besar Harry, sekilas nyengir jahil memandang Dudley—cengiran yang persis sama "Kami tidak bisa menemukan kopermu, Akira?" George berkata.

"Memang tidak ada" kata Akira "Rooku akan membawanya nanti"

"Ah baiklah, lebih baik nyalakan apinya sekarang" Mr Weasley berkata, mendorong lengan jubahnya ke atas dan mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. Harry melihat keluarga Dursley serentak merapat ke dinding.

"_Incendio_" ujar Mr Weasley seraya mengacungkan tongkatnya ke lubang perapian.

Dalam hitungan detik lidah api langsung berkobar, berderik seru seakan sudah menyala berjam-jam. Mr Weasley mengeluarkan kantung kulit kecil dari saku jubahnya mengambil sejumput bubuk dari dalamnya dan menebarkan ke dalam api, yang langsung berubah menjadi hijau zamrud dan menyambar lebih tinggi.

"Kau dulu Fred" kata Mr Weasley.

"Baik.." kata Fred "Oh tidak –tunggu.."

Sekantong permen telah jatuh dari saku Fred, isinya sekarang menggelinding ke segala arah—permen besar-besar dengan bungkusan warna-warni.

Fred merangkak ke sana kemari memasukan kembali permen itu ke kantongnya, kemudian melambai riang pada keluarga Dursley, melangkah maju untuk menginjak api dan berkata "The Burrows" bibi Petunia memekik tertahan , bergidik. Terdengar deru api dan Fred menghilang.

"Giliranmu George" kata Mr Weasley "Kau dan koper"

Harry membantu George membawa koper ke dalam api. Kemudian bersamaan dengan deru kedua, Goerge meneriakan "The Burrows" dan lenyap.

"Ron, berikutnya kau"

"Sampai ketemu lagi" ujar Ron ceria kepada keluarga Dursley, dia nyengir lebar kepada Harry dan Akira kemudian melangkah ke api seraya berteriak "The Burrows"

Sekarang tinggal mereka bertiga, Harry yang memang posisinya paling dekat ke perapian melangkah ke depan seraya berkata "Nah…..selamat tinggal" kepada keluarga Dursley.

Mereka tidak mengatakan apa-apa maka Harry berjalan ke perapian, tetapi sebelum Harry melompat masuk Mr Weasley menahan tangannya dan menatap keluarga Dursley heran.

"Harry mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada anda apa anda tidak mendengarnya?" katanya.

"Biar saja" Harry bergumam pada Mr Weasley "Betul, saya tidak perduli"

Tapi Mr Weasley tidak melepaskan tangannya.

"Anda tidak akan melihat keponakan anda sampai musim panas tahun depan" katanya pada paman Vernon dengan jengkel "Tentunya kalian ingin mengucapkan selamat jalan"

Wajah paman Vernon berkerut berang. Diajari sopan-santun oleh orang yang baru saja membuat separo ruang keluarganya berantakan rupanya membuatnya sangat menderita. Tetapi tongkat sihir Mr Weasley masih di tangannya, dan mata kecil paman Vernon melayang ke tongkat itu sekali sebelum berkata dengan sangat terpaksa "Selamat jalan, kalau begitu"

"Sampai ketemu" kata Harry, melangkahkan satu kaki ke arah api hijau yang terasa nyaman. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara tersedak mengerikan di belakangnya dan jeritan histeris bibi Petunia.

Harry terpaksa berbalik melihat Dudley tidak lagi berada dibelakang tubuh orang tuanya melainkan merangkak di sebelah meja kopi. Dia tersedak dan terbatuk pada benda ungu berlendir sepanjang tiga puluh centi yang terjulur dari mulutnya. Perlu sedetik untuk Akira dan Harry menyadari itu adalah lidah Dudley—dan melihat bungkus permen berwarna cerah di sebelah kakinya.

Bibi Petunia melemparkan diri ke lantai disebelah Dudley, menyambar ujung lidahnya yang membengkak dan berusaha mencabut dari mulutnya. Tak heran Dudley menjerit dan menyembur-nyembur lebih seru dari sebelumnya mendorong-dorong ibunya sementara paman Vernon menggerung murka dan Mr Weasley harus berteriak untuk bicara. Jika saja tidak terlalu terkejut, pastilah Harry dan Akira sudah terbahak melihat kejadian ini.

"Jangan khawatir, saya bisa menyembuhkannya—sungguh" ujar Mr Weasley mendekati Dudley dengan tongkat teracung. Tetapi bibi Petunia menjerit lebih keras yang Harry yakin akan didengar oleh tetangganya, melompat melindungi Dudley.

"Itu gara-gara permen anak-anak, anak saya Fred memang suka bergurau….tapi itu cuma mantra pembesar—paling tidak saya rasa begitu….izinkan saya mengkoreksinya"

Tapi alih-alih diyakinkan keluarga Dursley malah semakin panik. Bibi Petunia terisak histeris menarik-narik lidah Dursley seakan bertekad akan melepaskannya. Dudley tampak tidak bisa bernapas di bawah tekanan ibu dan lidahnya, sedangkan paman Veron yang sudah kehilangan kendali sama sekali menyambar patung porselin besar dari rak perapian melemparkannya ke arah Mr Weasley. Namun sebelum menyetuhnya patung itu meledak di udara begitu saja. Sejenak Mr Weasley tertegun sementara keluarga Dursley bergeming menyangka itu sihir. Atau mungkin memang sihir, Mr Weasley berpaling menatap Harry dan Akira tapi tidak ada yang mengacungkan tongkatnya—sekalipun ingin mereka tidak bisa. Tongkat Harry terjepit diantara pakaian dalam kopernya sementara Akira meninggalkan di apartemennya.

Mr Weasley menatap tongkatnya heran, seakan tongkat itu telah bertindak sendiri diluar perintahnya. Sementara paman Vernon yang menyadari kelengahan Mr Weasley kembali meyambar jambangan di meja dan melemparkannya—kali ini meleset terlalu jauh ke sebelah Akira.

"Astaga" kata Mr Weasley marah, melambai-lambaikan tongkatnya "Saya hanya ingin membantu"

Paman Vernon melenguh seperti kuda nil yang terluka kembali menyambar ornamen di dekatnya.

"Kalian berdua pergilah" teriak Mr Weasley, mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah paman Vernon yang memburunya berang.

Baik Harry dan Akira sebenarnya ingin sekali tetap tinggal dan menyaksikan pertempuran ini—tapi piring keramik cina yang terakhir dilemparkan paman Vernon nyaris saja mengenai telinga kiri Harry, maka mereka pikir lebih baik menyerahkan urusan ini pada Mr Weasley. Maka Harry melangkah ke dalam api seraya berteriak "The Burrows" diikuti Akira semenit kemudian. Dan selanjutnya Akira berpusing dengan sangat cepat menghapus bayangan ruang keluarga Dursley digantikan kobaran api hijau.

__________________

TBC

Masih ditunggu koment, kritik & sarannya

Arigatou......


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry klo chapter ini terasa boring karena banyak kata yg sama dg GoF, pi story line-nya dah pas & klo di ubah justru jadi aneh.

Sorry jg klo kepanjangan, itung-itung olahraga mata.

Met baca ^0^

____________

Disclaimer : karakter-karakter yang berdaya jual mahal di sini masih punya J.K Rowling, klo ga penulis ga bakalan bingung mikirin THR lebaran yg.....hiks....hiks....

____________

**Chapter 3 Gelora Pra Piala Dunia**

Akira terjerembab keluar dari perapian keluarga Weasley, kehilangan keseimbangan dan membentur dinding perapian—nyengir menjengkelkan, Ron menariknya berdiri. Ia harus lebih sering membiasakan diri berpergian dengan bubuk floo. Disebelahnya Harry sedang memberitahu Fred bahwa Dudley memakan permen sihir mereka.

"Apa sebenarnya itu?" Akira bertanya pada Fred yang wajahnya berbinar riang.

"Permen lidah liar." kata Fred bangga "Aku dan George yang menciptakannya, dan kami selama musim panas ini mencari orang untuk mengetesnya."

Dapur kecil itu dipenuhi tawa dan saat memandang berkeliling, Akira melihat duduk di meja kayu yang digosok licin dua orang berambut merah yang belum penuh dilihatnya maupun Harry, walau mereka langsung bisa menduga itu pastilah Bill dan Charlie, dua kakak laki-laki tertua Weasley bersaudara.

"Apa kabar, kalian pasti Harry dan Akira?" sapa yang duduk lebih dekat dengan mereka, ia menjulurkan tangan besar yang langsung di jabat bergantian oleh Harry dan Akira. Tangan itu terasa kasar dan kuat serta dipenuhi kapalan, inilah pastilah Charlie yang bekerja di Rumania untuk menangani naga, pikir Akira. Sosok Charlie seperti si kembar, lebih pendek dan gempal daripada Ron dan Percy yang keduanya jangkung dan kurus. Wajahnya lebar dan menyenangkan, biasa di udara terbuka sehingga agak terbakar matahari.

Bill bangkit dan tersenyum, menjabat tangan Harry dan Akira juga. Bill merupakan kejutan bagi mereka berdua terutama Harry. Mereka tahu dari cerita Ron, Bill bekerja di Bank Sihir, Gringots dan dia pernah menjadi Ketua Murid di Hogwarts. Selama ini mereka membayangkan Bill seperti Percy dalam versi yang lebih tua—cerewet tentang pelanggaran peraturan dan suka memerintah orang lain. Ternyata Bill—tak ada kata lain _cool_. Dia jangkung dengan rambut panjang yang diikat ekor kuda. Pakaian Bill tidak akan tampak ganjil dipakai dalam konser musik rock, hanya saja sepatu botnya bukan terbuat dari kulit biasa melainkan kulit naga.

Mereka tidak sempat bicara lebih banyak lagi karena terdengar bunyi _pop_ pelan, dan Mr Weasley muncul begitu saja di balik bahu George, belum pernah Harry dan Akira melihatnya semarah itu.

"Sama sekali tidak lucu Fred!" ia berteriak "Apa yang kau berikan pada anak muggle itu?"

"Aku tidak memberinya apa-apa, tadikan permenku jatuh." sahut Fred dengan tampang tak berdosa yang jelas tidak akan membohongi siapapun "Salahnya sendiri jika dia memakannya, aku tidak menyuruhnya makan."

"Kau sengaja menjatuhkannya!" raung Mr Wealey "Kau tahu ia akan memakannya, kau tahu dia sedang diet."

"Sepanjang apa lidahnya?" George memotong.

"Panjangnnya sampai semeter seperempat, sebelum orang tuanya mengizinkan aku mengecilkannya."

Tawa kembali meledak di ruangan itu.

"Tidak lucu!" bentak Mr Weasley "tingkah seperti ini merusak hubungan antara penyihir dan muggle! Kuhabiskan separoh hidupku berkampanye menentang perlakuan tidak senonoh terhadap muggle, tapi anakku sendiri…."

"Kami tidak melakukannya karena dia muggle." Fred berkata berang.

"Benar itu karena dia anak manja menyebalkan yang brengsek dan suka main ancam—benarkan Harry."

"Yeah, betul Mr Weasley." Harry menambahkan dengan semangat.

"Bukan itu masalahnya!" kata Mr Weasley marah "Tunggu sampai aku memberitahu ibumu."

"Beritahu aku apa?" terdengar suara dari belakang mereka.

Mr Weasley baru saja masuk ke dapur. Dia wanita pendek gemuk dengan wajah yang sangat ramah, meskipun saat ini matanya menyipit curiga.

"Oh halo Akira, Harry." menatap kedua anak itu tersenyum lalu kembali menatap suaminya "Beritahu aku apa Arthur?"

Mr Weasley tampak ragu, baik Harry maupun Akira tahu betapapun marahnya dia pada Fred dan George, dia tidak benar-benar akan memberitahu pada Mrs Weasley apa yang terjadi. Suasana hening sementara Mr Weasley memandang istrinya dengan cemas. Kemudian Ginny dan Hermione muncul di pintu dapur. Keduanya tersenyum pada Harry dan Akira. Harry membalas nyengir membuat wajah ginny semakin merah—ia memang sudah suka sekali pada Harry sejak kunjungan pertamanya ke The Burrows.

"Beritahu aku apa Arthur?" ulang Mrs Weasley dengan suara berbahaya.

"Tidak apa-apa Molly." gumam Mr Weasley "Fred dan George tadi…tapi mereka sudah kumarahi."

"Apa yang mereka lakukan kali ini?" tanya Mr Weasley "Kalau ada hubungannya dengan _sihir sakti Weasley_….."

"Bagaimana kalau kautunjukan pada Harry dan Akira di mana mereka tidur Ron?" kata Hermione dari pintu.

"Harry tahu di mana akan tidur." kata Ron "Dia tidur dikamarku saat—"

"Yeah tapi Akira tidak tahu dan kita semua bisa ikut." potong Hermione tegas.

"Yeah kami juga ikut." ujar George.

"Kau tetap ditempatmu!!" bentak Mrs Weasley.

Mereka berlima menyelinap dari dapur, melewati lorong sempit lalu menaiki tangga berderit yang berzig-zag ke tingkat atas.

"Apa sih _sihir sakti Weasley_?" tanya Harry sementara mereka menaiki tangga.

Ron dan Ginny tertawa meskipun Hermione tidak.

"Mum menemukan setumpuk formulir pesanan saat ia membersihkan kamar Fred dan George" kata Ron "Daftar harga panjang untuk barang-barang ciptaan mereka—cuma lelucon kau tahu kan. Tongkat sihir palsu, permen-permen aneh dan banyak lagi. Sangat menakjubkan aku tidak tahu mereka membuatnya selama ini."

"Sudah lama kami mendengar ledakan dari kamar mereka, tapi tidak pernah mengira mereka akan benar-benar menciptakan sesuatu." Ginny menambahkan "Kami kira mereka hanya suka bunyinya."

"Hanya saja sebagian besar benda itu—yah semuanya sebetulnya—agak berbahaya." kata Ron "Dan kalian tahu kan, mereka berniat menjualnya di Hogwarts semester nanti, mum marah sekali. Dia melarang mereka membuat barang-barang seperti itu lagi. Nilai OWL yang mereka dapatkan juga tidak setinggi yang diharapkan mum."

"Lalu terjadi pertengkaran hebat, mum ingin mereka bekerja di kementrian sihir seperti dad, tapi mereka bersikeras hanya ingin membuka toko lelucon."

Saat itu pintu di bordes kedua terbuka dan ada wajah terjulur keluar, memakai kacamata bergagang tanduk dan tampak jengkel sekali.

"Hai Percy." sapa Harry.

"Oh Halo Harry." kata Percy "Aku baru saja membatin, siapa yang membuat begitu banyak keributan?—aku sedang bekerja tahu—ada laporan yang harus kuselesaikan untuk kantor dan agak susah berkonsentrasi jika orang bergledak-gleduk lewat tangga."

"Kami ngak geledak-geleduk." ujar Ron sebal "Kami jalan biasa, sory deh kalau ngeganggu kerja top secret kementrian."

"Bikin laporan apa?" tanya Akira.

"Laporan untuk Departemen Kerjasama Sihir Internasional." kata Percy sok "Kami sedang menstandarkan ketebalan kuali, beberapa kuali import agak ketipisan, kebocoran terus meningkat 3% dalam setahun ini."

"Oh ya—dan itu akan mengubah dunia" Ron Berkata sinis "Halaman utama Daily Prophet kurasa, Kuali bocor…"

Wajah Percy merona merah, membanting pintu kamarnya hingga menutup sementara kelima anak itu kembali menaiki tangga. Teriaka-teriakan di dapur kembali terdengar oleh mereka, sepertinya Mr Weasley sudah menceritakan masalah permen itu.

Ini pertama kalinya Akira melihat kamar Ron—tidak jauh beda dengan kondisi kamarnya di asrama—sama berantakan maksudnya. Hanya saja di sini lebih meriah dengan dominasi merah menyala, dindingnya penuh poster-poster tim Quiditch favorit Ron—Chudley Cannon yang saling melempar bola dan melambai, di sudut kamar ada akuarium kering yang dihuni oleh kodok hijau gendut berwajah muram—oke…selera yang unik untuk hewan peliharaan, dan sebagai pengganti Scrabers, seekor burung kecil imut yang telah mengantarkan surat Ron pada Akira, meloncat-loncat dan memekik bising di sangkarnya.

"Diam Pig!!" bentak Ron menyelinap diantara dua dari lima tempat tidur yang telah dijejalkan ke dalam kamar itu "Fred dan George akan tidur disini bersama kita." ia menjelaskan pada Akira dan Harry "Kamar mereka diisi Charlie dan Bill, sedangkan Percy tidak bisa diganggu."

"Er…kenapa burung hantu itu kaunamakan Pig?" Harry menanyakan hal yang juga dipikirkan Akira.

"Karena Ron tolol." kata Ginny "Nama yang sebenarnya adalah Pigwidgeon."

"Yeah—dan itu sama sekali bukan nama yang tolol." Ron berkata sinis "Ginny yang kasih nama, dia menganggap nama itu manis—tapi sudah terlambat burung itu tidak mau menyahut jika dipanggil dengan nama lain terpaksa namanya Pig."

"Dia menyukainya, nama Pigwidgeon itu." Akira mengatakan perasaan Pig membuat wajah Ron makin berkerut jengkel.

"Percy senang bekerja rupanya." kata Harry seraya duduk di salah satu tempat tidur.

"Senang?!" ulang Ron sebal "Dia terobsesi, kurasa dia tidak akan pulang kalau Dad tidak memaksanya—jangan pernah sekali-kali menyebut nama bosnya. _Menurut Mr Crouch…seperti kukatakan pada Mr Crouch….Mr Crouch berpendapat…_pertunangan mereka bisa diumumkan setiap saat."

"Bagaimana liburan musim panas kalian, kau menerima kue dari kami Harry?" Hermione bartanya.

"Ya, thanks kue-kue itu menyelamatkan hidupku."

"Lalu…Apa kakakmu pulang liburan ini Akira?" Hermione memandang Akira.

"Tidak, katanya masih banyak hal yang harus dikerjakannya."

"Ooh…"gumam Hermione prihatin.

"Dan apa kau sudah mendapat kabar dari…..?" Ron langsung berhenti saat melihat Hermione menatapnya tajam. Harry tahu Ron akan bertanya tentang Sirius dan ia setuju itu bukan topik yang baik untuk dibahas di depan Ginny. Ron dan hermione seperti halnya Akira dan Harry turut terlibat meloloskan Sirius dari kementrian karenanya keprihatinan mereka terhadap Sirius sama dengan Harry.

Untunglah kecurigaan Ginny terhadap obrolan yang terpaksa terputus itu teralihkan akibat kemunculan Bill dipintu dengan ekspresi yang aneh.

"Ada seekor anjing sangat besar muncul di depan rumah, setahuku Mum tidak terlalu suka anjing—tapi hentah kenapa ia sepertinya menyukai hewan itu"

"Itu pasti Rooku, dan dia serigala bukan anjing" Akira berkata, melangkah keluar diikuti yang lain, tapi Ginny melesat mendahului, ia memang sangat menyukai serigala berbulu seputih salju itu.

Mereka menjumpai Rooku sedang duduk sopan disebelah perapian. Sepertinya pertengkaran sudah berhenti di dapur, karena mereka hanya mendapati Mrs Weasley sedang memasak dengan wajah yang terlihat masih jengkel.

Akira mengambil koper besar berisi keperluan sekolahnya yang tergeletak di sebelah kaki Rooku "Thanks Rooku." ujarnya menepuk kepala besar serigala itu. Sementara Ginny langsung berjongkok dan memeluknya.

"Anjing itu pintar sekali" puji Mr Weasley seraya mengacungkan tongkatnya pada seonggok kentang di tempat cuci piring, membuat kentang-kentang itu berputar lepas dari kulitnya cepat sekali "Ia bahkan menekan bel, aku ingin tahu bagaimana kau melatihnya?"

"Saya tidak melatihnya." jawab Akira jujur "Dan Rooku serigala."

Kita akan makan di kebun." kata Mr Weasley, tak terlalu menggubris ralat Akira "Tak cukup untuk dua belas orang di dalam sini—Kalian bisa tolong bawakan piring dan garpu ini lalu susun di luar, Charlie sedang membereskan mejanya!"

Akira kembali ke kamar Ron untuk meletakkan tasnya sementara yang lain kepayahan membawa peralatan makan ke kebun.

Saat Akira kembali turun ia mendengar suara gedebuk seru dari kebun. Sumber kebisingan ini baru diketahuinya sesampai di sana. Bill dan Charlie sedang mengacungkan tongkat, membuat dua meja tua terbang tinggi di halaman saling bertabrakan dan masing-masing meja tampak berusaha saling menjatuhkan yang lain. Sementara di tepi pagar tanaman Fred dan George bersorak menyemangati, Ginny, Ron dan Harry tertawa sementara Hermione diam tercabik antara rasa geli dan cemas.

Meja Bill menghantam meja Charlie dengan bunyi gubrak keras, mematahkan salah satu kakinya. Terdengar derak dari atas dan mereka semua mendongak. Kepala Percy terjulur keluar dari jendela di lantai dua.

"BISA DIAM TIDAK SIH?!" raungnya.

"Sory Perce." Bill nyengir "Bagaimana kemajuan pantat kualinya?"

"Buruk sekali!" keluh Percy dan ia membanting jendelanya, terkekeh Bill dan Charlie mendaratkan kedua meja dengan aman ke rumput, kedua ujungnya merapat kemudian dengan satu jentikan tongkatnya Charlie menempelkan kembali kaki mejanya dan menyihir taplak meja hentah dari mana.

Tepat pukul tujuh makan malam dimulai, membuat Akira sangat bersyukur sekali karena datang hari itu. Kesembilan Weasley, Harry, Hermione dan Akira menyantap berpiring-piring masakan lezat Mrs Weasley di bawah langit biru gelap. Bahkan Mrs Weasley menyiapkan menu istimewa untuk Rooku dan Crookshanks—sebongkah tulang jumbo, irisan tebal daging dan tuna segar.

Mr Weasley menyihir lilin-lilin untuk menerangi kebun yang mulai gelap sebelum mereka menyantap wafel dengan es cream blueberi buatan sendiri. Saat makan malam usai, ngengat berterbangan rendah di atas meja dan udara yang hangat dipenuhi aroma rumput dan mawar liar membuat Akira yang kekenyangan merasa senang sekaligus mengantuk. Badannya yang pegal karena kerja sambilan tadi siang makin terasa.

Ron memandang berkeliling untuk memastikan semua anggota keluarga sedang sibuk bicara "Jadi kau sudah dapat kabar dari Sirius belakangan ini?" bisiknya pelan pada Harry.

Hermione memandang sekeliling, memasang telinga tajam-tajam.

"Yeah." jawab Harry pelan "Dua kali. Sepertinya dia baik-baik saja. Aku menulis kepadanya kemarin, mungkin dia akan membalasnya sewaktu aku di sini"

Harry mendadak teringat alasannya menulis surat pada Sirius dan sesaat sudah bermaksud akan mengatakannya pada Ron dan Hermione. Tetapi dia tidak ingin membuat mereka cemas sekarang, tidak saat dia sendiri merasa bahagia dan damai lagipula Akira berkata bekas lukanya sakit bukan karena Voldemort ada di dekatnya, mengetahui hal itu saja sudah cukup membuatnya tenang.

"Astaga sudah jam berapa sekarang?" celetuk Mrs Weasley tiba-tiba, memandang arlojinya "Kalian seharusnya sudah ada di tempat tidur—kalian harus bangun subuh untuk ke tempat pertandingan. Harry, Akira kalian tinggalkan saja daftar keperluan sekolah kalian, akan kubelikan besok di Diagon Alley sekalian dengan yang lain, mungkin sudah tidak akan ada waktu lagi setelah piala dunia. Pertandingan berlangsung lima hari pada piala dunia yang lalu."

"Terima kasih Mrs Weasley, kalau begitu saya akan meminta Rooku membantu anda." kata Akira.

"Kalau dia bisa melakukannya aku akan sangat tertolong." ujar Mrs Weasley senang.

Rasanya baru saja Akira membaringkan diri di kamar Ron untuk tidur, dia sudah dibangunkan oleh Mrs Weasley.

"Sudah waktunya bangun, Akira." bisiknya seraya pergi membangunkan Harry dan Ron yang tidur di sebelahnya.

Akira memaksakan diri bangkit, sejujurnya dia masih ingin meletakkan kepalanya di bantal dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut. Dia dapat mendengar Ron bergumam tidak jelas saat Mrs Weasley membangunkannya dan melihat siluet Harry yang meraba mencari kacamatanya. Di kaki kasur Akira melihat dua sosok besar berantakan muncul dari balik selimut yang kusut.

Mereka berpakaian dalam diam, masih terlalu ngantuk untuk bicara. Kemudian sambil menguap dan menggeliat kelimanya turun ke dapur, mendapati kedua anak perempuan sudah duduk di sana dengan mata setengah terpejam.

Mrs Weasley sedang mengaduk isi panci besar di atas kompor sementara Mr Weasley duduk di depan meja memeriksa segebuk tiket perkamen. Dia mendongak ketika kelima anak itu masuk dan mengembangkan tangannya agar mereka bisa melihat penampilannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya "Kita disuruh menyamar apa aku seperti muggle?"

Saat itu Mr Weasley memakai sweeter golf dan celana jins butut yang agak kebesaran sehingga ditahan dengan ikat pinggang kulit besar.

Harry bertukar pandang dengan Akira sekilas sebelum berkata"Yeah, mirip sekali." mereka tersenyum.

"Mana Bill, Charlie dan Per—Perc…" George gagal menahan kuap

"Mereka ber-apparete." kata Mrs Weasley mengangkat panci besar itu ke atas meja dan mulai menyendokan bubur ke mangkuk-mangkuk "Jadi mereka bisa tidur sebentar lagi."

"Jadi mereka masih di tempat tidur." gerutu Fred menarik buburnya mendekat "Kenapa kami tidak ber-apperete juga?"

"Karena kalian belum cukup umur dan belum ujian!" sahut Mrs Weasley berang.

"Eng…kita harus lulus ujian untuk bisa ber-apperete?" tanya Harry.

"Oh—tentu saja." kata Mr Weasley menyelipkan tiket ke saku belakang jinsnya agar aman "Departemen transportasi sihir terpaksa mendenda dua orang kemarin gara-gara ber-apperete tanpa lisensi. Tidak mudah ber-apperete, dan kalau tidak dilakukan dengan benar komplikasinya bisa sangat buruk, kedua orang yang kuceritakan ini terbelah."

Mendengar perkataan Mr Weasley, semua yang di meja langsung menghentikan suapannya.

"Er…mereka terbelah?" tanya Harry.

"Mereka meninggalkan separo tubuh mereka." kata Mr Weasley sekarang menuangkan saus banyak-banyak ke buburnya "Jadi tentu saja mereka tidak berdaya terpaksa menunggu Pasukan Pembalikan Sihir Tak Sengaja untuk menolong mereka."

"Apa mereka tidak apa-apa?" kali ini Akira yang bertanya.

"Tidak." kata Mr Weasley tanpa berbelit-belit "Tetapi mereka harus membayar denda yang sangat besar dan kurasa mereka tidak akan mencobanya lagi dalam waktu dekat. Kita tidak boleh bermain-main dalam hal ber-apperete ini."

Akhirnya suapan terakhir sudah habis. Mereka meninggalkan The Burrows membawa ransel masing-masing, melambai ringan pada Mrs Weasley.

"Selamat bersenang-senang." Kata Mrs Weasley "Dan jangan bikin kehebohan!" ujarnya pada si kembar.

Udara masih dingin sekali dan bulan masih bersinar pucat, tapi itu menguntungkan bagi Akira yang terbiasa menjadi loper koran di pagi hari, karena begitu mencium aroma embun ia langsung tersadar sepenuhnya. Langit juga masih gelap hanya sedikit sekali warna hijau pucat di kaki langit di sebelah kanan mereka yang menandakan subuh segera datang.

"Jadi bagaimana cara para penyihir ke piala dunia tanpa menarik perhatian?" Harry bertanya pada Mr Weasley saat mereka sedang menuruni bukit.

"Ini memang problem pengorganisasian yang sangat besar." Mr Weasley menghela napas "Persoalannya kira-kira seratus ribu penyihir akan datang untuk menonton piala dunia Quiditch, dan tentu saja kita tidak memiliki tempat sihir yang cukup luas untuk menampung mereka semua. Oleh karena itu kami harus mencari tanah kosong yang nyaman dan menjalankan pengamanan anti muggle sebanyak mungkin. Seluruh kementrian menyiapkan hal ini selama berbulan-bulan tentunya. Pertama-tama kami harus mengatur kedatangan secara bergiliran, mereka yang tiketnya murah harus tiba dua minggu sebelumnya, dalam jumlah terbatas dengan menggunakan transportasi muggle. Beberapa ber-apparete tentu saja, tapi kami harus menetukan jarak aman di mana mereka bisa muncul yang jauh dari para muggle. Ada hutan strategis yang bisa digunakan untuk tempat ber-aparete. Sedangkan bagi mereka yang tidak ingin atau tidak bisa ber-aparete kami menyediakan portkey, suatu benda yang digunakan untuk mengangkut penyihir dari suatu tempat ke tempat lain pada waktu yang telah ditentukan. Bisa berangkat serombongan besar sekaligus, jika diperlukan. Ada sekitar dua ratus portkey yang diletakan di tempat-tempat strategis di seluruh Inggris dan yang paling dekat dengan kita adalah yang puncak Bukit Stoashead—jadi ke sanalah kita sekarang."

Mr Weasley menunjuk ke depan, ke arah gundukan besar hitam yang menjulang di balik Desa Ottery.

"Benda-benda macam apa portkey itu?" tanya Harry ingin tahu.

"Bisa apa saja." ujar Mr Weasley "Barang yang tidak akan menarik perhatian muggle sehingga tidak akan diambil…barang-barang yang mereka pikir cuma sampah."

Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak kecil gelap dan basah menuju ke desa, keheningan hanya dipecahkan oleh langkah-lajngkah mereka. Langit perlahan sekali bertambah terang sementara mereka melewati desa. Kegelapan yang semula pekat mulai memudar menjadi biru tua. Semua merasa tangan dan kakinya nyaris beku, sementara Mr weasley berulang-ulang menengok arlojinya.

Mereka tidak punya sisa napas untuk berbicara ketika mulai mendaki Bukit Stoatshead, hanya Akira yang tampaknya tidak terpengaruh. Kadang-kadang mereka terhuyung terperosok ke lubang kelinci atau tergelincir gerumbulan lumut lebat yang licin.

Akira yang pertama kali mencapai puncak bukit, meninggalkan yang lain agak jauh di belakang. Ia menghirup napas panjang merasakan kesegaran pagi. Suasana yang sudah lama dirindukannya pikir Akira, tinggal di apartemen sempit ditengah kota London selalu membuatnya berpikir ia ada di penjara dan sekarang dia bebas.

Setiap helaan napas Harry membuat dadanya sakit dan kakinya mulai susah digerakan, sedikit lega ketika akhirnya telapak kakinya menyentuh tanah datar. Ia sangat heran sekaligus jengkel melihat Akira yang sama sekali tidak terlihat lelah dan justru sangat hidup, tersenyum melambai pada mereka dari puncak bukit.

"Whew!" keluh Mr Weasley terengah saat akhirnya sampai ke puncak, mencopot kacamatanya dan menggosokannya ke sweter "Yah cukuplah—kita masih punya sepuluh menit…"

Hermione yang terakhir sampai di puncak bukit memegangi sisi perutnya.

"Sekarang tinggal cari portkey-nya." kata Mr Weasley, memakai kembali kacamatnya dan menyipitkan mata mencari-cari di tanah "pasti tidak besar. Ayo…"

Mereka menyebar mencari walau Akira dan Harry sebenarnya tidak yakin dengan apa yang seharusnya mereka cari, baru beberapa menit terdengar teriakan membelah keheningan.

"Di sini Arthur! Di sini nak, sudah ketemu"

Dua sosok jangkung membentuk siluet berlatar langit berbintang di sisi lain bukit.

"Amos!" sapa Mr Weasley, tersenyum seraya melangkah mendekati laki-laki yang berteriak itu. Yang lain mengikutinya.

Mr Weasley bersalaman dengan penyihir berwajah kemerahan, berjenggot coklat lebat. Salah satu tangannya memegangi sepatu bot usang.

"Ini Amos Diggory, anak-anak." kata Mr Weasley "Dia bekerja di Departemen Pengaturan dan Pengawasan Makhluk Gaib, dan kurasa kalian kenal dengan anaknya Cedric?"

Cedric Diggory adalah pemuda luar biasa tampan, berusia kira-kira tujuh belas tahun. Dan kapten sekaligus seeker tim Quidditch Hufflepuff di Hogwarts.

"Hai!" sapa Cedric memandang berkeliling pada mereka semua.

Semua membalasnya kecuali si kembar yang hanya mengangguk, mereka tidak pernah sepenuhnya memaafkan Cedric karena mengalahkan tim Gryffindor, dalam pertandingan pertama tahun ajaran lalu.

"Perjalanan jauh Arthur?" tanya Amos.

"Tidak juga, kami tinggal di balik desa—kau?"

'Harus bangun pukul dua ya Ced?, aku akan senang kalau dia sudah lulus ujian ber-apparete. Tapi…aku tidak mengeluh demi piala dunia Quidditch" Amos Diggory dengan ramah memandang keempat bersaudara Weasley, Harry, Hermione dan Akira "Semuanya anakmu Arthur?"

"Oh, bukan hanya yang berambut merah" Mr Weasley menunjuk anak-anaknya "Ini Hermione, Akira dan Harry—teman-temannya Ron."

"Jenggot Merlin" kata Amos Diggory, matanya melebar "Harry—Harry Potter"

"Er—yeah." kata Harry.

Walau dia sudah terbiasa dengan orang-orang yang memandangnya penuh rasa ingin tahu sewaktu bertemu dengannya, terbiasa dengan mata mereka yang langsung bergerak ke arah bekas luka berbentuk sambaran kilat di dahinya. Tetapi itu tetap membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Ced sudah cerita tentang kau tentunya." kata Amos "Cerita pada kami tentang pertandingannya melawanmu tahun lalu…aku bilang padanya Ced ini bisa diceritakan kepada cucu-cucumu, kau— mengalahkan Harry Potter."

Harry tidak tahu harus menanggapinya bagaimana maka ia diam, sementara Fred dan George tampak jengkel dan Cedric terlihat tidak enak.

"Sudah hampir waktunya." kata Mr Weasley cepat-cepat menarik keluar arloji dari kantungnya lagi "Apa masih ada yang kita tunggu Amos?"

"Tidak, keluarga Loongvode sudah ada di sana sejak minggu lalu dan Fawcet tidak berhasil mendapatkan tiket." kata Mr Diggory "Tidak ada lagi kaum kita di sekitar sini."

"Kurasa tidak." kata Mr Weasley "Semenit lagi—sebaiknya kita bersiap" ia memandang Hermione, Harry dan Akira "Kalian hanya perlu menyentuh portkey-nya, satu jari sudah cukup."

Dengan sudah payah, karena ransel mereka besar-besar, mereka bersepuluh berdesakan mengitari sepatu bot butut yang dipegang Amos Diggory. Berdiri dalam lingkaran rapat, sementara angin dingin menyapu puncak bukit. Tak seorang pun bicara selain Mr Weasley.

"Tiga…" ujarnya seraya menatap arlojinya "Dua….satu…."

Terjadinya begitu saja Akira merasa seakan ada kaitan di tengkuknya yang mendadak ditarik ke depan tak tertahankan. Kakinya terangkat dari tanah, ia dapat merasakan bahu yang lain berbenturan dengan bahunya. Mereka semua melesat ke depan dalam deru angin dan pusaran warna. Dan kemudian…..

Kakinya menghantam tanah, Hermione terhuyung menabraknya dan disebelahnya Ron nyaris menubruk Harry jatuh. Portkey jatuh di sebelahnya dengan bunyi 'bluk' yang keras.

Akira mendongak, Mr Weasley, Mr Diggory dan Cedric masih berdiri tegak, meskipun baru tampak diterpa angin kencang. Yang lain bergeletakan di tanah seperti lalat yang baru dipukul jatuh.

"Tujuh lewat lima dari bukit Stoastshead." terdengar suara berkata.

Mereka berpisah dengan Cedric dan Ayahnya yang menuju tempat perkemahan di sisi timur. Berjalan dengan susah payah di lapangan berkabut, diantara deretan panjang tenda. Sebagian besar terlihat biasa, pemiliknya jelas mencoba membuatnya semirip mungkin dengan kemah muggle. Tetapi agak meleset dengan menambahkan cerobong asap, penarik lonceng atau baling-baling.

Mereka sudah sampai di tepi hutan, tempat yang paling atas dan di sini ada tanah kosong dengan papan kecil yang ditancapkan di tanah bertuliskan WEEZLY!!.

'Tidak bisa dapat yang lebih baik lagi" kata Mr Weasly senang "Lapangan Quidditchnya persis di balik hutan, kita sudah dekat sekali." Dia menurunkan ransel dari punggungnya "Baik!" ujarnya bersemangat "Tak diizinkan pakai sihir, karena jumlah kita di tanah muggle terlalu banyak. Kita akan mendirikan tenda ini dengan tangan. Tak akan terlalu sulit, toh muggle melakukannya sepanjang waktu—nah Harry menurutmu kita mulai dari mana?"

Harry yang seumur hidupnya belum pernah diajak ke acara liburan apapun, apalagi berkemah tidak bisa banyak membantu—begitu juga Hermione yang memang tidak terlalu menyukai acara di udara terbuka. Akhirnya Akiralah yang sedikit berguna, mendirikan tenda seharusnya bukan hal sulit baginya mengingat setengah dari hidupnya lebih banyak dihabiskan di alam liar—walau ia akan lebih ahli dengan kayu dan atap jerami daripada kain parasit dan paku besi yang terpancang. Mr Weasley sendiri lebih banyak mengganggu daripada membantu karena ia jadi terlalu bersemangat menggunakan palu. Tetapi akhirnya tenda mereka berhasil didirikan.

Semuanya mundur untuk mengagumi hasil karya mereka. Tak seorangpun yang melihat kemah ini akan berpikir kemah milik penyihir, Harry mengakui—hanya saja, ia menatap Akira tampaknya mereka memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Jika Bill, Charlie dan Percy datang nanti jumlah mereka akan menjadi sebelas. Hermione tampaknya juga menyadari hal ini ia melempar pandangan bertanya pada Harry dan Akira saat Mr Weasley melangkah masuk.

"Akan sedikit sempit." ujarnya dari dalam "Tapi kurasa kita semua bisa masuk—masuk dan lihatlah."

Setelah saling bertukar pandang ketiga anak itu menerobos masuk dan ternganga, karena mereka mendapati flat berkamar tiga model lama lengkap dengan kamar mandi dan dapur.

"Sihir." di belakang Akira, Hermione bergumam jengkel sekaligus kagum "Seharusnya sudah kuduga."

"Cool….." Harry berkomentar setengah takjub setengah senang.

Oke….dalam hal yang satu ini sihir memang lebih keren, Akira harus menyetujui.

Namun selain ketiga anak itu tampaknya tidak ada yang terpukau dengan keanehan tenda mereka.

"Kita akan membutuhkan air." Mr Weasley memungut katel berdebu di lantai.

"Aku melihat tanda keran air di peta." kata Ron "sepertinya terletak di sisi lain lapangan."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau, Harry, dan Akira ke sana dan mengambil air untuk kita—sementara yang lain akan membantuku mencari kayu."

"Tapi kita punya oven." protes Ron "Kenapa kita tidak—"

"Ron, pengamanan anti muggle." kata Mr Weasley, wajahnya berseri penuh gairah "Kalau muggle asli berkemah mereka memasak dengan api di luar, aku sudah pernah melihatnya."

Setelah tur kilat ke tenda anak perempuan yang agak lebih kecil tapi tanpa bau kucing, Harry, Ron dan Akira menyebrangi bumi perkemahan membawa ketel dan panci kecil.

Kini seiring dengan meningginya matahari dan menipisnya kabut mereka dapat melihat hamparan tenda yang bertebaran di segala penjuru. Mereka berjalan pelan melewati deretan tenda itu, memandang berkeliling dengan penuh minat. Akira baru menyadari, betapa banyaknya komunitas penyihir. Jika setiap penyihir di dunia dikumpulkan mungkin jumlahnya nyaris menyamai ras-ras di dunia tengah. Tapi tetap saja mereka kalah jumlah dari arthon—sebutan muggle/manusia biasa bagi ras dunia tengah.

Para pekemah lain juga mulai bangun dimulai dari keluarga yang memiliki anak kecil. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Akira maupun Harry melihat penyihir sekecil ini. Seorang anak laki-laki, usianya tidak lebih dari 2 tahun berjongkok di depan tenda berbentuk piramida, memegang tongkat sihir yang terlalu panjang untuknya dan dengan tertarik menusuk-nusuk siput di rerumputan yang perlahan makin menggelembung seperti balon yang ditiup. Saat mereka lewat ibu anak itu bergegas keluar.

"Berapa kali sudah kubilang Kevin" bentaknya "Jangan sentuh tongkat ayahmu" lalu dengan lambaian ringan ia melayangkan tongkat itu dari tangan anaknya dan mengembalikan siput yang malang itu ke ukuran semula.

"Er…matakukah yang tidak benar, atau semuanya yang berubah menjadi hijau?" tiba-tiba Ron berkata saat mereka berbelok mengikuti jalan setapak ke lapangan.

Ternyata bukan mata Ron yang salah. Mereka memasuki kawasan berisi sekelompok tenda yang ditutupi shamrock lebat, sehingga kelihatan ada bukit-bukit hijau berbentuk aneh bermunculan dari tanah. Shamrock merupakan tanaman dengan daun oval berhelai tiga yang dipakai sebagai lambang negara -wajah antusias tampak dari tenda-tenda yang pintunya terbuka lalu dari belakang mereka mendengar nama mereka dipanggil.

"Harry, Ron, Akira!"

Seamus Finniganlah yang memanggil. Semus merupakan teman kelas empat yang sama-sama di Gryffindor. Dia duduk di depan tendanya sendiri yang juga tertutup shamrock, bersama seorang wanita berambut pirang yang tentunya ibunya dan sahabatnya Dean Thomas yang juga dari Gryffindor.

"Suka dekorasinya?" tanya Seamus, nyengir "Kementrian tidak terlalu senang."

"Ah, kenapa kita tidak boleh menunjukan warna kebangsaan kita?" keluh Mrs Finnigan "Kalian harus lihat apa yang ditempelkan para penyihir Bulgaria di tenda-tenda mereka. Kalian akan mendukung Irlandia kan?" dia menambahkan memandang Harry, Ron dan Akira.

Setelah meyakinkan bahwa mereka memang mendukung Irlandia, ketiga anak itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan lagi. Meskipun setelah agak jauh Ron nyeletuk "dikelilingi mereka bisa bilang apa kita?"

"Apa yang ditempelkan penyihir Bulgaria di tenda mereka?" tanya Akira.

"Ayo kita lihat ke sana" ajak Harry menunjuk deretan tenda yang agak tinggi di bukit dengan bendera Bulgaria—putih, hijau dan merah—tepat ditengahnya.

Tenda-tenda itu tidak ditutupi tanaman hidup, melainkan semuanya ditempeli poster yang sama. Poster pria berwajah masam dengan alis hitam lebat. Gambar itu tentu saja bergerak tapi yang dilakukannya hanyalah cemberut dan merengut.

"Krum." Ron bergumam pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Akira.

"Krum—Viktor Krum, seeker Bulgria." Ron menjelaskan "Dia luar biasa hebat, masih muda lagi—baru delapan belas atau sekitar itulah—dia jenius. Tunggu saja nanti malam kalian akan lihat sendiri."

Sudah ada antrean pendek saat mereka sampai di keran di sudut lapangan. Harry, Ron dan Akira ikut antre tepat dibelakang dua penyihir pria yang sedang berdebat seru. Yang satu penyihir sudah tua sekali mengenakan gaun malam berbunga-bunga dengan warna mencolok. Satunya lagi petugas kementrian sihir. Dia memegangi celana panjang bergaris-garis dan nyaris menangis saking putus asanya.

"Pakailah ini, Archie, ayolah. Kau tidak bisa berkeliaran dengan pakaian seperti itu." dia memohon "Si muggle di depan sudah mulai curiga."

"Aku beli ini di toko muggle." si penyihir tua membandel "Muggle pakai ini."

"Muggle perempuan yang pakai Archie, bukan laki-laki. Yang laki-laki pakai ini." kata si petugas kementrian dan dia melambaikan celana garis-garis yang dibawanya.

"Aku tidak mau!" kata si penyihir tua jengkel "Aku suka angin segar di sekeliling anggota rahasiaku, terima kasih."

Kalau saja tidak mengingat kesopanan ketiga anak itu pasti sudah meledak tertawa, tapi mereka terpaksa menahannya terutama karena merasa kasihan pada si petugas kementrian yang wajahnya sudah pias.

Berjalan lebih lambat sekarang karena beban yang dibawa, mereka kembali ke kemah berpapasan dengan banyak sekali orang yang mereka kenal salah satunya Oliver Wood mantan kapten Quidditch Griffindor yang baru saja lulus dan dengan bersemangatnya memberitahu mereka bahwa dia baru saja diterima di tim cadangan Puddlemere United. Dan sedikit lebih jauh dari tenda Wood, Harry melihat Cho Chang gadis sangat cantik yang bermain sebagai seeker tim Ravenclaw. Dia melambai dan tersenyum pada Harry—membuatnya menumpahkan cukup banyak air saat membalas. Untungnya Ron sedang memperhatikan serombongan besar remaja yang belum pernah dilihat mereka sehingga tidak terlalu memperhatikannya.

"Siapa kira-kira mereka itu?" tanya Harry "Mereka tidak berasal dari Hogwart kan?'

"Kurasa mereka berasal dari sekolah sihir di negara lain." kata Ron.

"Kalian lama sekali." kata George, setelah akhirnya mereka tiba kembali di kemah.

"Ketemu beberapa orang" Ron menjelaskan menaruh airnya "Apinya belum kau nyalakan?"

"Dad lagi bersenang-senang dengan korek apinya." kata Fred.

Mr Weasley belum menyalakan apinya, tapi bukan belum mencoba. Batang korek api bertebaran di tanah di sekitarnya sementara di sebelahnya Hermione dengan sangat sabar menjelaskan cara menggunakan korek itu.

"Oops!" katanya ketika berhasil menyalakan sebatang korek dan buru-buru menjatuhkannya karena kaget. Tapi wajahnya tampak senang sekali.

Mereka akhirnya berhasil menyalakan api walau masih dibutuhkan waktu sejam lagi sampai apinya cukup panas untuk digunakan memasak. Tapi disekitar mereka cukup banyak yang bisa dilihat terutama untuk Harry dan Akira selama menunggu. Tenda mereka rupanya berada searah dengan jalan menuju ke tengah lapangan, dan para pegawai kementrian tak hentinya melewati jalan itu, menyapa Mr Weasley. Mr Weasley terus-menerus memberi komentar terutama untuk Akira, Harry dan Hermione, anak-anaknya sendiri sudah tahu cukup banyak tentang kementrian sihir sehingga tidak tertarik

Akhirnya apinya siap dan mereka baru saja akan menggoreng telur dan sosis saat Bill datang bersama Charlie dan Percy.

"Baru saja ber-apparete Dad." kata Percy keras-keras 'Ah makan siang yang enak."

Mereka sudah setengah melahap makan siang saat Mr weasley melompat bangun melambai dan tersenyum pada seorang laki-laki yang berjalan ke arah mereka "Aha!" katanya "tokoh utama kita Ludo."

Ludo Bagman adalah orang yang paling mudah dikenali, bahkan mengalahkan si tua Archie. Ludo menggunakan jubah Quiddotch panjang bergaris-garis horizontal kuning cerah dan hitam. Gambar lebah raksasa terpampang di dadanya. Penampilannya mengesankan orang tinggi besar yang penampilannya kurang dipertahankan. Jubahnya tampak tertarik ketat di bagian perutnya yang besar—perut yang pasti tidak sebesar itu saat ia masih menjadi pemain Quidditch nasional Inggris. Hidungnya melesak, tapi mata birunya yang bulat, rambut pirangnya yang pendek dan wajahnya yang merah sehat membuatnya seperti anak sekolah bertubuh besar.

"Ahoi!!" seru Bagman riang. Dia berjalan ringan seakan ada pegas di kakinya dan jelas sedang bergairah sekali.

"Arthur, sobat!" sapanya ketika tiba di api unggun "Hari yang hebat, eh! Tak bisa kita mengharapkan cuaca lebih bagus dari ini, malam nanti tak berawan..dan semua berjalan sesuai rencana tidak banyak yang harus kukerjakan."

Di belakangnya serombongan petugas kemetrian yang tampak lelah buru-buru lewat, menunjuk bukit di kejauhan yang memancarkan api sihir berwarna ungu setinggi enam meter ke angkasa.

Percy bergegas maju dengan tangan terjulur, rupanya celaannya menganai cara Ludo menjalankan Departemennya tidak menghalangi Percy untuk memberi kesan baik.

"Ah ya, maaf." kata Mr Weasley tersenyum "Ini anakku Percy, dia baru mulai kerja di kementrian—dan ini Fred, eh bukan George, sory yang itu Fred—Bill, Charlie, Ron dan anak perempuanku Ginny—dan teman-teman Ron, Hermione Greager, Akira Zachary dan Harry Potter."

Bagman agak kaget mendengar nama Harry dan matanya—seperti yang sudah dihapal Harry, terangkat ke atas ke bekas lukanya.

"Anak-anak ini Ludo Bagman, kalian sudah tahu siapa dia. Berkat dialah kita mendapatkan tiket yang bagus sekali." kata Mr Weasley.

Bagman tersenyum, melambaikan tangan seakan itu soal kecil.

"Kalian bisa bantu tidak?" tanya Bagman "Aku sedang mencari-cari Barty Crouch. Mentri olahraga Bulgaria bikin repot, dan aku tidak mengerti sepatah katapun yang diucapkannya. Barty akan mengeti—dia bisa bicara kurang lebih 150 bahasa."

"Mr Crouch." kata Percy mendadak bersemangat "Dia bisa lebih dari 200 bahasa! Mermish, Gobbledegok dan Troll…"

"Semua orang bisa bahasa Troll, tinggal tunjuk dan menggeram saja." kata Fred meremehkan.

Percy melempar pandangan marah ke arah Fred dan menyodok api keras-keras supaya ketel mendidih lagi.

Seorang penyihir tiba-tiba ber-apparete di sebelah api unggun mereka dan kekontrasannya dengan Ludo Bagman tidak bisa lebih parah lagi. Barty Crouch sudah agak tua, kaku memakai setelan jas bagus dan berdasi. Belahan rambut abu-abunya yang pendek dan lurus, nyaris tidak wajar. Sedangkan kumisnya yang tipis seperti sikat gigi seakan diratakan dengan penggaris. Sepatunya di semir mengkilap. Wow orang tua itu bahkan tidak akan tampak ganjil berjalan-jalan di Wall Street, pikir Akira.

"Kemana saja kau, Ludo?" kata Crouch dan ada ketidaksabaran dalam suaranya "Pihak Bulgaria mendesak kita menambahkan dua belas tempat duduk di boks utama."

"Oh jadi itu mau mereka" kata Bagman "Kukira mereka mau pinjam jepitan, aksennya tajam sekali."

"Dan aku juga mau bicara denganmu Arthur." kata Mr Crouch, matanya yang tajam memandangan Mr Weasley "Ali Bashir marah-marah. Dia mau bicara denganmu tentang pelarangan eksport karpet."

Mr Wealey menghela napas berat.

"aku mengirim burung hantu kepadanya soal itu minggu lalu. Sudah berkali-kali kuberitahu kepadanya, karpet didefinisikan sebagai barang muggle oleh Kantor Pendaftaran Benda-Benda Sihir yang Dilarang, tapi maukah ia memahami itu?"

"Aku ragu" kata Mr Crouch datar." Ia ingin sekali mengeksport ke sini. Ayo Ludo kita harus secepatnya bertemu delegasi Bulagaria."

"Sampai ketemu kalian semua nanti." kata Bagman "Kalian akan bersamaku di boks utama nanti—aku komentator." dia melambai, sementara Barty Crouch mengangguk singkat lalu keduanya ber-disapparete.

Kegairahan meningkat seperti awan yang tampak jelas di bumi perkemahan selewat tengah hari. Bahkan udara musim panas yang tenang serasa bergelora dengan antisipasi dan saat kegelapan melebar seperti tirai di atas ribuan penyihir yang menanti, kepura-puraan pun lenyap. Kementrian tampaknya sudah menyerah pada hal-hal yang tak dapat dihindari dan berhenti melawan tanda-tanda sihir yang bermunculan di mana-mana

Para pedegang ber-apparete setiap beberapa meter, membawa nampan dan mendorong kereta penuh berisi dagangan luar biasa. Ada mawar-mawar yang menyala—hijau untuk Irlandia dan merah untuk Bulgaria yang meneriakan nama-nama pemain dari masing-masing negara. Topi kerucut yang dihiasi shamrock yang menari-nari, syal Bulgaria berhiaskan singa yang benar-benar mengaum. Ada juga tiruan sapu firebolt kecil yang bisa terbang, boneka koleksi para pemain terkenal yang bisa berjalan dan bergaya di telapak tanganmu.

"Aku menabung seluruh uang sakuku selama musim panas untuk ini." Ron berkata ketika mereka melewati para pedagang, membeli suvenir. Walaupun Ron membeli topi shamrock yang menari dan mawar hijau, dia juga membeli boneka miniatur Viktor Krum yang berjalan bolak-balik cemberut menatap mawar hijau di saku Ron.

Akira memandang keramaian di sekelilingnya, ia sendiri tidak terlalu tertarik untuk membeli apa yang ditawarkan di situ, kecuali suatu teropong yang dilengkapi segala macam kenop dan putaran aneh—tapi ia sendiri sudah tidak menyimpan uang sepeserpun semua uang hasil kerjanya selama musim panas ini termasuk bonus yang diberikan Mr Streemly sudah diberikan ke Mrs Weasley untuk membeli kebutuhan Hogward yang tidak bisa dibilang murah. Tapi tiba-tiba ….

"Wow lihat ini!" Harry bergegas mendekati kereta dorong yang menjual teropong yang dilihat Akira.

"Omnicular!" kata si pedagang penuh semangat "kalian bisa mengulang permainan…melambatkan apa saja..dan bisa memperlihatkan penggalan permainan apa saja kalau diinginkan—murah hanya sepulu galleon."

"Jadi nyesel aku beli ini." Ron menunjuk topi shamrock menarinya dan memandang omnicular dengan wajah ingin sekali.

"Empat." kata Harry tegas kepada penjualnya.

"Jangan…tidak usah." kata Ron merasa tidak enak, ia memang selalu agak peka terhadap kenyataan bahwa Harry mewarisi harta yang sedikit lebih banyak dari orang tuanya.

"Kalian tidak akan dapat hadiah natal lagi." kata Harry menjulurkan omnicular kepada ketiga sahabatnya "Paling tidak selama sepuluh tahun."

"Cukup adil." Ron nyengir.

"Oh trims, Harry." kata Hermione "Dan aku akan membeli buku acara untuk kita lihat."

Sementara Akira masih tercenung menatap omnicular yang terjulur kepadanya dengan ekspresi ganjil, lalu ia tesenyum menatap Harry "Kali ini aku yang menduga kau bisa membaca pikiran orang lain."

"Eh?!!"

"Thanks Harry." Akira mengambil omnicular itu dari Harry mengabaikan wajah bingung temannya.

Dengan kantong uang yang lebih ringan (tetap kosong sama sekali untuk Akira) mereka kembali ke tenda. Bill, Charlie dan Ginny sama-sama memakai mawar hijau dan Mr Weasley membawa bendera Irlandia.

Dan kemudian suara gong membahana dari suatu tempat di balik hutan dan serentak lentera-lentera hijau dan merah menyala di pepohonan menerangi jalan menuju lapangan.

"Sudah waktunya." ujar Mr Weasley, sama bergairahnya dengan anak-anak itu "Ayo kita berangkat!"

______________

TBC

______________

MET HARI RAYA IEDUL FITRI 1430H MAAF LAHIR BATIN


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry bgt update-nya luama, susah koneksi ke comp & internetnya gara-gara kuncennya (kaka cowo) lg libur, jd dimonopoli trus =_=

Plus sibuk ma embel2 tugas akhir taun...Hiks.....

Yay! Yatta! Hurayy! di kotaku lagi musim 'salju'...... halaman kampus jd dipenuhi mahluk2 kecil imut berbulu itu (kawai.....), tanda peputaran kelahiran dan kematian-MENAKJUBKAN!

_____________

Disclaimer : Perlukah???? dah pd kenal semua kan.  
_____________

**Chapter 4 The End of Euforia **

Akira bangun dengan gamang, sekilas ingatan berputar cepat di otaknya—manuver luar biasa Krum—pesta kemenangan Irlandia—tanda kegelapan Voldemort—dan jeritan panik memecah keheningan malam, napasnya tersentak, dengan kasar ia menjatuhkan kepalanya ke kedua belah tangan seakan berusaha memblokir semua suara itu—tapi yang terjadi justru jeritan-jeritan itu menggema semakin keras, terselipkan gambaran malam yang membara merah seakan seisis langit timur terbakar—dan sekarang aroma sangit daging hangus membuatnya bergetar, bocah itu mengepalkan tangannya—cukup sekali saja ia melihat neraka dunia itu.

Harry merasa seakan seseorang baru saja dengan seenaknya menjejalkan semua isi buku di _Flourish and Blotts_ ke dalam otaknya—secara lebih sederhana batok kepalanya _overload_, sel-sel saraf sensoriknya menjeritkan lusinan pertanyaan, tanpa satupun respon dari neuron motoriknya—untuk pertama kalinya ia berharap lipatan-lipatan otak manusia bisa diformat ulang—seperti yang sering sekali dilakukan Paman Vernon pada komputernya. Harry menghela napas, bola matanya yang hijau menatap nyalang langit-langit tenda menembus kegelapan. Baru tiga hari yang lalu ia terbangun dengan bekas lukanya terasa sakit sekali—dan malam ini, untuk pertama kalinya selama tiga belas tahun simbol Lord Voldemort kembali muncul di langit. Apa artinya ini?

Mereka berjalan melintasi Ottery St Catchpole, menyusuri jalan setapak berembun di tengah keremangan langit yang mulai menggeliat bangun, terlalu lelah dan mengantuk untuk bicara. Ketika berbelok di sudut dan The Burrows tampak, terdengarlah jeritan bergaung di jalan setapak.

"Oh syukurlah…..syukurlah!!" Mr Weasley rupanya sudah menunggu di halaman depan, berlari menyongsong mereka masih mengenakan sandal kamar. Akira prihatin melihat wajah pucat wanita ramah itu, tangannya gemetar saat merangkul leher Mr Weasley menjatuhkan Daily Prophet yang sedari tadi di cengkramnya.

"Arthur…Arthur, aku cemas sekali…cemas sekali!" ujarnya lemah.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Mrs Weasley bergumam hampa melepaskan Mr Weasley dan memandang mereka semua dengan mata merah "Kalian tidak apa-apa—oh Nak…"

Dan berapa herannya semua orang ketika ia menarik Fred dan Gorge memeluk keduanya begitu erat hingga kepala mereka berdua beradu.

"Ouch…mum kami tercekik nih.."

"Aku memarahi kalian sebelumnya berangkat." kata Mrs Weasley terisak "Itulah yang memenuhi pikiranku! Bagaimana kalau kau-tahu-siapa berhasil menangkap kalian dan kalimat terakhir yang kuucapkan pada kalian adalah OWL kalian tidak cukup tinggi."

"Sudahlah Molly, mereka tidak apa-apa." Mr Weasley menghibur melepaskannya dari si kembar (yang langsung menarik napas panjang-panjang), dan membawanya ke arah rumah "Bill" dia menambahkan pelan "Ambil koran itu, aku ingin membaca beritanya"

______________

"Mrs Weasley?" Harry memotong perdebatan suami istri itu, tidak bisa lagi menahan kesabarannya "Apa Hedwig belum datang membawa surat untukku?"

"Hedwig nak?" gumam Mrs Weasley tidak konsentrasi, ia belum sepenuhnya tenang membiarkan Arthur pergi ke kementrian "Belum nak….. belum ada surat yang datang sama sekali"

Harry langsung bisa merasakan dua tatapan tajam menghujam tubuhnya dan ia menoleh, mendapati Ron dan Hermione memandangnya penuh rasa ingin tahu, tapi cukup bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berkomentar.

Dengan pandangan penuh arti Harry berkata "Boleh aku taruh barang-barangku di kamarmu?"

"Yeah…kurasa aku juga ingin menaruh barangku kata Ron cepat tanggap "Kalian ikut?" ia memandang Hermione dan Akira.

"Ya" kata Hermione cepat. Maka keempatnya meninggalkan dapur menaiki tangga.

"Ada apa Harry?" Ron langsung bertanya begitu menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Ada yang belum kuceritakan pada kalian." Harry menatap Harmione dan Ron "Pada hari sabtu pagi aku terbangun dengan bekas lukaku sakit lagi"

Reaksi Ron dan Hermione persis sama dengan bayangan Harry. Hermione terpekik kaget dan mulai memberi berbagai saran, menyebutkan beberapa buku acuan dan mengusulkan nama semua orang mulai dari Albus Dumbledore sampai Madam Pomfrey, matron rumah sakir Hogwarts. Sementara Ron bengong.

"Tapi dia tidak ada di sana kan? Kau-tahu siapa?..maksudku terakhir kali lukamu sakit dia ada di Hogwarts."

"Aku yakin dia tidak ada di Privet Drive, Akira juga berpendapat sama." kata Harry "Tapi aku bermimpi tentang dia, mereka…dia bersama Peter maksudku, kalian tahu kan Wormtail, mereka merencanakan membunuh…orang…." dia nyaris saja mengatakan aku tapi tidak tega membuat Hermione lebih takut lagi.

"Itu hanya mimpi…mimpi buruk!" kata Ron, walau nada suaranya sama sekali tidak yakin.

"Tapi itu aneh, aku bermimpi tentang Voldemorth, dan tiga hari kemudian Death Eaters berpawai dan tanda kegelapan muncul untuk pertama kalinya setelah tiga belas tahun." argumen Harry.

"Jangan sebut namanya!" Ron berdesis diantara giginya yang bergemeletak.

"Dan ingat apa yang dikatakan Prof Trelawney." Harry meneruskan mengabaikan Ron. Namun kali ini Hermione yang mendengus tidak percaya "Kali ini berbeda Hermione, kau tidak di sana. Ia benar-benar Trans…sungguh dan ia bilang pangeran kegelapan akan bangkit lagi lebih mengerikan dari sebelumnya, karena abdinya yang setia telah kembali…dan malam itu Wormtail lolos."

"Wormtail bukan abdi Voldemort yang setia." Akira mengkoreksi "Kau tahu kan ia menyamar jadi Scrabbers lebih untuk menghindari Voldemort sendiri, walau kurasa setelah kejadian malam itu, ia akan mencari tuannya. Tapi aku tidak akan terlalu cemas soal Wormtail."

"Maksudmu ia tidak mungkin berusaha mengembalikan kekuatan Voldemort?" Harry bertanya.

"Ia tidak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk melakukan hal itu, sekalipun ia mungkin akan lebih takut pada Voldemort. Tapi jika Voldemort ingin kembali berkuasa…" Akira membisu sejenak "Ia memerlukan pengikut setia yang lebih kuat juga lebih pintar—dua hal yang kurasa tidak dimiliki Wormtail."

"Aku setuju dengan Akira." Hermione tampak merenung "Lagipula dengan keadaannya, Petter sama sekali tidak bebas bergerak—kau tahu kan ia sudah dianggap mati tiga belas tahun yang lalu, kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi jika ia ditemukan orang kementrian. Kondisi seperti itu tidak akan membuatnya banyak berguna bagi Voldemort."

"Apa mungkin yang menyihir tanda kegelapan itu Wormtail?" Ron bertanya.

Akira menggeleng tak setuju "Kurasa bukan, menurutku dialah abdi setia yang perlu kita cemaskan" ia memandang Harry.

"Maksudmu?"

Akira menarik napas "Hanya dugaan" katanya "Bagaimana kalau tanda itu dibuat bukan hanya untuk menakut-nakuti para Death Eaters—tapi juga untuk memberitahukan Voldemort bahwa ada seorang abdinya yang setia bebas, kalian lihat sendiri kan berita kejadian itu terpampang jelas di Daily Prophet. Yang kucemaskan siapapun dan dimanapun si pembuat tanda itu kemungkinan Voldemort telah ataupun akan menemukannya sangat besar. Jika itu terjadi—tak seperti aku percaya akan ramalan, tapi mungkin itu akan jadi kenyataan…."

Suasana menjadi hening.

"Tapi kenapa orang itu tidak melakukannya dari dulu?" Harry bertanya.

"Mungkin dulu dia berada di Azkaban." kata Ron.

"Tidak mungkin" bantah Hermione "Jika ada pelarian dari Azkaban, pasti beritanya sudah sangat heboh—kau lihat sendiri saat Sirius melarikan diri"

"Itu yang membingungkanku" Akira menjawab jujur "Mengapa ia tidak melakukannya dari dulu?—apa yang mengikatnya selama tiga belas tahun ini untuk tidak menghubungi Voldemort?" Akira menghela napas "Ini berarti kau harus lebih hati-hati, Harry." ia berkata suram "Siapapun orang itu, ia berani melepaskan tanda kegelapan ditempat dimana seluruh satgas kementrian sedang berkumpul—jika tidak gila ia memiliki keberanian yang sangat besar, juga cerdik kurasa karena dia memang berhasil lolos. Jika pengikut seperti ini kembali bersama Voldemort kau yang akan jadi incaran pertamanya."

Suasana kembali hening. Hanya terdengar suara samar percakapan Mrs Weasley dan Bill di dapur. Dengan lelah Hermione menghempaskan dirinya duduk di salah satu tempat tidur.

"Terima kasih sobat." Ron berkata sinis pada Akira "Kau luar biasa menenangkan hati." membuat mereka semua tertawa, walau tetap bernada gugup.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan Hedwig Harry?" kata Hermione "Apakah kau mengharapkan surat?"

"Aku bercerita pada Sirius tentang bekas lukaku." kata Harry, mengangkat bahu "Aku menunggu jawabannya."

"Pemikiran bagus!" kata Ron, ekspresinya menjadi lebih ceria "Berani taruhan ia pasti tahu apa yang harus dilakukan."

"Semoga saja ia cepat membalas suratku." kata Harry.

"Tapi kita tidak tahu di mana Sirius…dia bisa saja berada di belahan dunia lain." Hermione berargumentasi—masuk akal "Hedwig tidak akan mampu menepuh perjalanan sejauh itu hanya dalam beberapa hari."

"Aku tahu." Harry bergumam, tapi ada perasaan berat yang menggelayuti perutnya ketika memandang langit tanpa Hedwig.

_____________

Mereka hanya menjumpai dapur yang sepi keesokan harinya saat akan turun untuk sarapan. Mrs Weasley menjelaskan bahwa Mr Weasley dan Percy sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, sepertinya suasana semakin kacau di kementrian.

Mereka menghabiskan makanan mereka (potongan besar sosis dengan telur dadar dan roti panggang) dalam diam. Sementara di ujung ruangan Bill sedang membaca Daily Prophet dan Harmione mulai membaca Kitab Mantra Standar tingkat 4-nya, saat tiba-tiba Mrs Weasley yang sedang membuat piring mencuci berkata.

"Oh—ya aku lupa, Akira. Terlalu banyak kehebohan kemarin." ia menurunkan tongkatnya lalu bergegas meninggalkan dapur, mereka bisa mendengar ia melangkah memasuki kamarnya. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali membawa kantong uang Akira yang sepertinya tidak berkurang sama sekali, lalu menyerahkan kepadanya.

"Eh??" Akira menatapnya bingung "Bukannya anda sudah membeli semua kebutuhan sekolah saya dengan uang ini?—anda tidak membelinya dengan uang anda kan?" ia langsung merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak…tidak…" Mrs Weasley tersenyum "Sebenarnya pagi hari setelah keberangkatan kalian kakakmu datang Akira, ialah yang membelikan semua keperluan sekolahmu itu."

"Kakak?!" sejenak Akira bergumam bingung "Ah..Kazuma" ia berkata seakan baru tersadar. Membuat Harmione dan Harry bertukar pandang heran—wajar saja bagaimana bisa kau lupa pada saudaramu sendiri.

"Ialah yang membantuku belanja, walau sebenarnya ia datang untuk mencarimu—apa kau sama sekali tidak tahu ia akan pulang?"

"Tidak—kami tidak terlalu sering saling mengirim surat." Sebenarnya lebih tepat dikatakan tidak pernah sama sekali, karena Akira jarang sekali tahu di mana Kazuma berada, walau ia yakin Rooku akan selalu bisa menemukan Kazuma, di manapun ia berada, selain itu akan berbahaya jika komunikasi mereka terlacak.

"Kakakmu itu orang yang sangat sopan sekali, padahal usianya masih muda—selain itu…." Mrs Weasley tertawa kecil "Sangat tampan…"

Akira memaksakan diri tersenyum, walau dahinya berkedut. Ini misteri yang tak pernah bisa dipahaminya, bagaimana bisa kebanyakan orang—terutama para wanita yang pertama kali bertemu dengan Kazuma merasa bahwa ia adalah sosok yang 'menawan'—padahal orang yang satu itu—sifatnya sudah tidak bisa terobati lagi, kedutan di dahi Akira makin besar.

"Apa ia mengatakan sesuatu, Mrs Weasley?" tanyanya.

"Dia bilang jika sempat akan mengunjungimu di Hogwarts, sebenarnya aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk menunggu kalian kembali—tapi dia bilang masih ada orang yang ingin ditemuinya."

Tanpa disadari Akira mengernyit cemas—Kazuma mencarinya, jika tidak ada masalah ia tidak akan melakukan hal seceroboh itu.

"Memangnya berapa usia kazuma?" Hermione bertanya, agak sedikit heran sebenarnya karena dia tidak tahu. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir Akira memang jarang sekali bicara tentang dirinya maupun keluarganya.

Akira tampak berpikir sejenak "Kurasa sekitar 22—23" gumamnya tak yakin.

"Hei lihat ini" tiba-tiba Bill berkata, memutus pembicaraan mereka—Akira bersyukur sekali. "Mereka sudah mengetahui Bertha hilang—ini akan menambah masalah bagi kementrian."

"Seakan tidak cukup banyak saja, masalah di sana." Mrs Weasley mengeluh.

___________

"Apaan sih ini?" seruan jijik Ron menghentikan kegiatan Harry mengepak kopernya dan mendaratkan kembali pikiran Akira ke tempat tidur Ron—kamar paling ujung—tingkat dua—The Burrows.

Ron menunjukan sesuatu yang tampak seperti gaun beludru merah panjang. Di sekeliling leher dan pergelangan tangannya ada renda yang tampak bulukan. Sudut bibir Harry sudah membentuk kedutan, tapi ia memaksakan diri memasang tampang heran, hentah apa ia lebih ingin mentertawakan benda mencolok yang dijinjing Ron dengan ujung jarinya seakan-akan benda itu King Cobra atau ekspresi Ron yang mengenaskan, sementara Akira sudah mengangkat sebelah alisnya tapi berhasil menahan diri untuk tidak berkomentar.

Terdengar ketukan di pintu dan Mrs Weasley masuk membawa setumpuk jubah Hogwart yang baru di cuci.

"Ini jubah kalian." ia memisahkannya menjadi tiga tumpukan, hati-hati memasukannya ke dalam koper supaya tidak kusut.

"Mum ini gaun Ginny, keliru diletakan di tempatku." Ron menyerahkan gaun itu.

'Tentu saja tidak, itu untukmu—jubah pesta. Dalam daftar kebutuhan sekolahmu dicantumkan kau harus memiliki jubah pesta—untuk acara-acara resmi."

"Gila apa!" kata Ron tak percaya "Aku tidak mau pakai ini—no way!"

"Semua juga pakai Ron" kata Mrs Weasley galak "Ayahmu saja punya beberapa—aku juga membelikannya untuk Harry…ayo tunjukan padanya Harry."

Ragu-ragu bercampur takut Harry membuka bungkusan terakhir di tempat tidurnya, untunglah tidak seburuk yang disangkanya. Jubah pestanya tidak ada rendanya sama sekali—hampir mirip dengan jubah sekolahnya malah, hanya berwarna hijau botol bukan hitam.

"Jubah Harry sih bagus, kenapa punyaku harus merah dan berenda?" kata Ron berang.

"Karena…yah aku harus membelikanmu jubah bekas" wajah Mrs Weasley merona merah "Jadi tidak banyak pilihan"

Harry bertukar pandang diam-diam dengan Akira, sama-sama tertekan dengan suasana yang tidak menyenangkan itu. Harry pasti mau saja dengan sukarela menyerahkan seluruh simpanan emasnya di Gringots, tapi ia tahu keluarga weasley tidak akan mau.

"Aku tidak mau memakainya!" seru Ron keras kepala "Jangan harap!"

"Baik!" tukas Mrs Weasley jengkel "Kalau begitu telanjang saja, dan jangan lupa foto dia Harry, kebetulan sekali aku sedang butuh tertawa."

Dia meninggalkan kamar membanting pintu.

"Err….Ron." Akira yang sejak tadi membisu karena tidak enak untuk memotong, berkata "Jika warnanya biru kau tidak keberatan?"

Ron berpaling menghadap Akira "Apa maksudmu?!" tanyanya dengan nada yang masih jengkel.

Akira menunjukan empat jubah pesta, sebenarnya lebih mirip jas panjang berbuntut, modelnya sederhana namun cukup terlihat elegan, dengan warna biru laut gelap "Sepertinya Kazuma tidak yakin dengan ukuranku, jadi ia membeli semua ukuran—dan kurasa aku tidak mungkin memakai keempat-empatnya, akan terlalu panas bukan?"

"Apa tak masalah aku meminjamnya?" tanya Ron ragu.

Akira melemparkan satu jubah pesta yang terbesar "Ambil saja!" ujarnya "Lagipula yang itu ukurannya pasti tidak cukup untukku." Akira memang bertubuh kecil ia bahkan lebih pendek dari Harry "Tapi….itupun jika ibumu tidak keberatan." ia menambahkan" berusaha tidak memikirkan darimana Kazuma mendapat uang untuk membeli semua keperluan sekolahnya.

_____________

TBC

____________

Komentar, kritik & saran masih ditunggu loh ^0^


	5. Chapter 5

_____________

Disclaimer : Bukan milik penulis!!! eh....ada yang asli punya penulis deng, Akira ma Rooku plus Kazuma (walau dia belum sempet nongol langsung tuh ^_^)

_____________

Berdesakan, setengah terhimpit, dan nyaris kekurangan oksigen mereka mengendarai tiga iringan taksi muggle, yang sopir-sopir nya jelas tidak akan mengkatagorikan mereka dalam 'The Best Penumpang Award' mengingat pengalaman bahwa para sopir itu harus menggotong koper-koper mereka yang super berat, plus sepanjang perjalanan ke Stasiun King's Cross dipaksa harus mendengar pekikan-pekikan Pigwideon yang merobek telinga (kayanya Rooku sudah tertarik banget buat melahap burung hantu imut itu, dan jika saja tidak mengingat bahwa burung itu milik Ron—temannya, yang merupakan hadiah dari Sirus—wali resmi Harry—yang juga temannya, Akira pasti dengan senang hati sudah membiarkannya—saking stressnya dia mendengar celotehan Pig), ditambah bonus cakaran Crookshanks yang kaget karena kembang api Filbuster tanpa-api-awal-basah milik Fred tiba-tiba menyala, maka Akira bisa memaklumi perasaaan para sopir itu. Rooku sendiri juga bukan tanpa dosa—dia yang bulunya lepek, basah karena kehujan dengan seenaknya mengibaskan diri di dalam Taksi, mencipratkan air bercampur lumpur ke Akira, Harry, Ron, dan tentu saja si sopir yang berkemeja mulus bersih, licin bekas setrikaan—senyum minta maaf Akira pun tidak lagi digubrisnya.

Maka mereka sangat lega sekali setelah akhirnya bisa turun di King's Cross, walau hujan mengguyur semakin deras, membasahi mereka dengan bulir-bulir air raksasa yang agak berbau garam. Terburu-buru dan basah kuyup mereka menyeret koper menyebrangi jalan yang ramai menuju stasiun.

Mereka memasuki peron sembilan tiga perempat secara bergilir, berusaha tidak tampak mencolok dan anak-anak langsung tampak semangat saat melihat Hogwarts Express—kereta uap merah yang mengepulkan asap ke udara. Harry, Akira, Ron dan Hermione langsung mencari tempat duduk dan segera saja memasukan koper-koper mereka ke dalam kompartemen di pertengahan kereta, setelah itu mereka kembali turun untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Mrs Weasley, Bill dan Charlie.

"Terima kasih atas undangannya Mrs Weasle." kata Hermione setelah mereka naik, menutup pintu dan menjulurkan kepala ke luar jendela untuk bicara dengannya.

"Terima kasih kami boleh menginap, Mrs Weasley." Harry menambahkan.

"Yah, terima kasih untuk segalanya Mrs Weasley." Akira berkata.

"Oh aku senang sekali kalian datang Nak." kata Mrs Weasley "Aku ingin sekali mengundang kalian saat natal tapi…yah kurasa kalian semua ingin tinggal di Hogwarts..apalagi dengan adanya ini…itu."

"Mum!!" kata Ron jengkel "Apa sih yang kalian bertiga ketahui dan kami tidak?"

"Kalian akan tahu malam ini, kurasa" kata Mrs Weasley "Aku senang mereka sudah merubah peraturannya"

"Peraturan apa?" tanya Harry, Ron, Fred dan George bersamaan.

Piston berdesis keras, kereta mulai bergerak.

Dan Mrs Weasley hanya melambai seraya tersenyum mengabaikan wajah-wajah tak puas Harry dan ketiga putranya. Sebelum kereta berbelok dia bersama Bill dan Charlie ber-disapparete.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, dan Akira kembali ke kompertemen mereka. Hujan semakin deras, kereta seakan dibungkus selimut air, sulit sekali melihat keluar dari jendela yang berembun. Akira tidak membenci hujan, hanya saja deru guyuran air mengusir banyak bau dan suara, ini membuatnya merasa tak nyaman—seakan ia lemah dan tanpa penjagaan. Rooku pun sepertinya terbawa mood yang sama, sepanjang perjalanan serigala itu tidur terus tanpa beranjak sedikitpun dari kaki Akira.

Troli penjual makanan muncul dan Harry membeli sekuali bolu yang terasa agak lembab—mungkin pengaruh cuaca—untuk di makan bersama. Beberapa teman mereka berdatangan sementara siang telah berganti sore tanpa disadari anak-anak itu yang sebagian mulai tertidur—Hermione sudah kembali berkutat dengan bukunya.

Hingga akhirnya Hogwarts Express mulai melambat dan berhenti memasuki stasiun Hogsmeade yang gelap gulita.

Ketika pintu kereta membuka, gemuruh guntur terdengar sejenak dunia menjadi terang. Hermione membungkus Crooshanks dengan mantelnya sementara Ron menyelubungi sangkar Pig dengan jaketnya ketika mereka keluar dari kereta dengan kepala tertunduk dan mata menyipit menerobos hujan. Hujan sekarang sedemikian lebatnya sehingga mereka merasa ada berember-ember air diguyurkan ke atas kepala mereka.

"Hai, Hagrid!" teriak Harry, melihat sosok siluet raksasa jauh di ujung peron.

"Kalian baik-baik saja, Harry?" Hagrid balas berseru melambai "Sampai ketemu di pesta nanti, kalau kami tidak tenggelam."

Murid-murid kelas satu secara tradisi mencapai Hogwarts dengan berlayar menyebrangi danau bersama Hagrid.

"Oh..aku tidak mau menyebrangi danau dalam cuaca seperti ini" kata Hermione sungguh-sungguh gemetar. Sementara mereka beringsut pelan sepanjang peron yang gelap bersama anak-anak yang lain. Seratus kereta tanpa kuda siap menunggu mereka di depan stasiun. Harry, Hermione, Ron dan Akira naik penuh syukur ke salah satu kereta yang kosong tapi mereka justru semakin basah saat Rooku kembali mengibaskan bulunya mencipratkan air bercampur lumpur ke seluruh kereta.

"Tidak bisakah kau lakukan itu ditempat lain?!" gerutu Ron yang mulutnya jadi sedikit kemasukan Lumpur.

Pintu menutup, dan beberapa saat kemudian iring-iringan panjang kereta berkretak, menggelinding dengan mencipratkan air—menuju kastil Hogwarts.

Aula besar tampak megah seperti biasanya didekorasi untuk awal tahun ajaran. Piring-piring dan piala-piala emas berkilauan tertimpa cahaya ratusan lilin yang melayang di atas meja. Keempat meja asrama penuh sesak berisi anak-anak yang ramai berceloteh. Di ujung aula para guru duduk di belakang meja kelima menghadapi murid-murid.

Mereka berempat berjalan terpleset-pleset menuju pintu ganda di sebelah kanan, melewati meja-meja asrama lain—dan akhirnya duduk di meja paling ujung bersama anak-anak Gryfindor lainnya, bersebelahan dengan Nick si-Kepala Nyaris Putus, hantu Gryfindor seputih mutiara dan semi transparan. Ron bergumam kesal menyeka rambutnya yang basah, mereka semua memang jauh dari kering. Bahkan rasanya tidak jauh berbeda dengan orang yang baru saja tercemplung ke danau.

Harry menengadah memperhatikan deretan meja guru dengan kursi yang lebih banyak kosong dari biasanya.

"Mana guru baru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam?" tanya Hermione yang juga memperhatikan meja guru.

Selama ini mereka belum pernah memiliki guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang bertahan lebih dari tiga semester. Favorit Harry dan kebanyakan anak-anak lain sejauh ini Prof Lupin, yang mengundurkan diri tahun ajaran lalu. Harry memandang meja dari ujung ke ujung tapi jelas tidak ada wajah baru.

Akira sendiri lebih tertarik untuk memperhatikan kepala sekolah mereka yang rambut dan janggut peraknya berkilauan diantara cahaya lilin, ujung-ujung jari Dumbledore yang panjang terkatup dan dia meletakan ujung dagu diatasnya memandang ke langit-langit dari balik kacamata bulan separonya seakan sedang melamun. Akira ikut menengok ke langit-langit yang disihir persis sama dengan langit diluar. Baru kali ini ia melihat langit segelap itu—tak ada satu bintangpun, gumpalan awan ungu dan hitam berarak berat. Angkasa selalu mengajarkan banyak pertanda—ia ingat Lunar-san pernah mengatakan hal itu. Karena itulah mereka yang mengenal langit bisa membaca dan belajar banyak hal darinya tentang masa lalu, masa kini, dan bahkan masa depan. Tapi Akira hanya merasa buta dalam kegelapan itu, walau ia rasa ada kegelisahan aneh yang menggerogoti perutnya setiap kali ia memandang kegelapan langit tanpa batas yang seakan menghisap jiwanya.

"Oh..cepat dong!!" ratap Ron disebelah Harry "Aku bisa menghabiskan seekor Hipprogriff saking laparnya"

Akhirnya pintu aula besar terbuka dan ruangan menjadi hening. Profesor McGonagall memimpin sederetan panjang anak-anak kelas satu ke bagian depan aula. Kalau Akira, Ron, Hermione, Harry dan bahkan Rooku sudah basah kuyup, itu belum seberapa dibanding anak kelas satu. Dilihat dari penampilan mereka orang akan menyangka mereka berenang menyebrangi danau dan bukannya naik perahu. Semuanya gemetar kedinginan dan terlihat agak takut.

Profesor McGonagall sekarang meletakan bangku berkaki empat di depan anak-anak kelas satu. Di atas bangku itu ada topi penyihir yang amat butut, kotor dan bertambal. Anak-anak kelas satu memandangnya, begitu pula yang lain. Kemudian robekan besar di dekat tepi topi menganga lebar seperti mulut dan topi itupun bernyanyi, tampak semangat sekali—mungkin karena dia melakukannya hanya setahun sekali.

_____________

Mereka naik menuju pintu masuk menara Gryffindor, yang tersembunyi di balik lukisan besar seorang nyonya gemuk bergaun sutra merah jambu, kenyang dan dipenuhi euforia baru—Turnamen Triwizard, jadi inilah rahasia kecil Mrs weasley dan Top Secret-nya Percy. Melupakan sejenak kesan pesimis, sekaligus segan dengan kehadiran guru Pertahan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang baru—Mad Eye Moody, orang yang baru saja dibantu Mr Weasley tadi pagi. Mantan Auror hebat, yang katanya terlalu sensitif dengan bahaya, jika 'mempersopan kata gila' dan kebanyakan anak-anak tidak bisa tidak mempercayai hipotesis ini jika melihat penampilan dan cara datang Moody yang spektakuler.

"Yang jelas kita ikut!" tegas Fred, saat mereka mendekati si Nona Gemuk. "Para juara boleh melakukan hal-hal yang tidak boleh dilakukan dan hadiahnya seribu galleon." Disebelahnya George mengangguk-angguk semangat. "Kata kunci?" tanya si nyonya gemuk.

"Balderdash." kata George "Prefek di bawah memberi tahuku."

Lukisan mengayuk ke depan memperlihatkan lubang di dinding. Mereka semua memanjat masuk. Api yang berderik menghangatkan ruang rekreasi yang berbentuk bundar yang penuh kursi berlengan empuk dan meja-meja, membuat mereka semua mengantuk.

"Selamat tidur" ujar Hermione pada mereka semua lalu menghilang ke pintu yang menuju kamar anak perempuan.

Harry, Akira dan Ron menaiki tangga spiral terakhir sampai tiba di kamar mereka di puncak menara. Enam tempat tidur besar dengan kelambu warna merah tua merapat ke dinding, masing-masing koper pemiliknya di kaki tempat tidur. Dean, Seamus dan Neville sudah naik ke tempat tidur. Harry, Akira dan Ron seraya menahan kuap berganti piama dan naik ke tempat tidur.

_____________

TBC

_____________

^_^ ^o^ 0_0 ^_* T_T


	6. Chapter 6

Pengakuan HAKI : All Harry Potter-crew, bahkan sampai Tentakel-nya si Gurita Raksasa jelas punya Mrs JK Rowling. Mugiwara-crew, minus Azuma jelaslah punyanya Odachi…………..sensei (nambahin dengan setengah hati T,T abis masih ngedumel & makan ati sama chapter 574)

Hari-hari berlalu dengan cepat seperti umumnya saat kau berada di Hogwart. Tak ada yang jauh berbeda dengan pelajaran-pelajaran yang biasa mereka terima. Harry tetap menjadi murid yang paling tidak disukai Snape di ramuan—setidaknya perasaan itu mutual, Snape tetap menjadi guru yang paling dibenci Harry. Hagrid masih membawa mahluk-mahluk, yang menurutnya imut dan manis, seperti Skrewt-ujung meletup misalnya. Tapi hampir semua anak tidak bisa melihat dimana letak daya tarik binatang yang bisa membakar, menyengat, menggigit dan menghisap darah sekaligus. Dan baik Harry maupun Ron yang mengambil ramalan tetap tidak bisa memahami penjelasan Prof Trelawney yang seperti biasanya lebih sering meramalkan tragisnya nasib Harry dan memberi mereka tumpukan tugas tak jelas. Yang agak menarik mungkin pelajaran Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam dengan Moody yang jelas-jelas menguasai bidang itu, di hari pertama saja ia menjelaskan tentang empat kutukan tak termaafkan—yang seharusnya tidak boleh mereka pelajari, karena termasuk sihir hitam, tapi baik Akira, Harry, Ron dan terutama Hermione tidak yakin mereka akan benar-benar menyukai guru baru mereka yang eksentrik itu.

Kejadian penting terjadi sekitar seminggu setelah aktivitas sekolah dimulai. Harry dan Ron sedang meramalkan nasib tragis mereka, untuk tugas ramalan—yang tentu saja sembilan puluh sembilan persen isinya hanya karangan yang begitu mengenaskan sehingga suatu keajaiban jika mereka masih tetap bisa mengikuti kelas ramalan setelah mengalaminya. Akira sendiri mencoba berkutat dengan tugas Arithmancy-nya sementara Hermione baru saja kembali dari perpustakaan membawa setumpuk buku.

Kesibukan mereka terpotong oleh suara 'tok…tok…" di jendela. Harry yang baru saja menutup perkamennya setelah meramalkan kematiannya dengan dipenggal, memandang ke seberang ruang rekreasi yang kosong dan melihat dengan diterangi cahaya bulan seekor burung hantu berbulu seputih salju hinggap di ambang jendela.

"Hedwig!" teriaknya. Serentak berdiri dari kursinya dan berlari ke seberang untuk membuka jendela.

Hedwig terbang masuk, melayang mengelilingi ruangan lalu mendarat di atas perkamen Harry.

"Sudah waktunya." kata Harry bergegas mengejarnya.

"Dia membawa jawaban." kata Ron bersemangat menunjuk perkamen lusuh yang terikat di kaki Hedwig.

Harry buru-buru melepasnya dan duduk membaca.

"Apa katanya?" tanya Hermione menahan napas.

Surat itu pendek sekali dan tampaknya ditulis dengan terburu-buru, Harry membacanya agak keras agar yang lain mendengar.

_Harry ….._

_Aku akan segera terbang ke utara. Berita tentang _

_bekas lukamu ini adalah yang terakhir dari rentetan _

_desas-desus aneh yang kudengar. Kalau sakit lagi langsung_

_temui Dumbledore—mereka bilang dia berhasil membujuk _

_Mad-Eye meninggalkan masa pensiunnya, itu berarti dia_

_membaca pertanda, meskipun orang lain tidak._

_Aku akan segera menghubungimu lagi. Salamku _

_untuk Akira, Ron dan Hermione. Bukalah matamu _

_lebar-lebar Harry!!._

_Sirius _

Harry mendongak memandang ketiga temannya yang balas menatapnya.

"Dia terbang ke utara?" bisik Hermione "Dia kembali ke sini?"

"Dumbledore membaca pertanda apa?" Ron bertanya bingung "Harry kau kenapa?"

Harry baru saja memukul dahinya sendiri, membuat Hedwig terlonjak dari lututnya "Harusnya aku jangan bilang padanya!" kata Harry jengkel.

"Kau ngomong apa sih?" tanya Ron heran.

"Itu membuat dia berpikir dia harus kembali—mengira aku dalam bahaya! Padahal aku tidak apa-apa—SIAL!!" bentak Harry.

"Itu tidak benar." Bantah Akira tenang "Sirius memang kadang ceroboh, tapi dia tidak bodoh. Ini berarti dia sudah mengetahui beberapa hal yang kita tidak tahu—hal yang membuatnya yakin kau dalam bahaya……"

___________________

Hari sudah menjelang senja saat Akira bersama Harry, Ron, dan Hermione kembali ke kastil, mendapati Aula besar yang sesak dipenuhi anak-anak sehingga mereka nyaris tidak bisa maju. Semuanya mengerumuni pengumuman besar yang telah didirikan di kaki tangga pualam. Ron yang paling jangkung di antara mereka berempat, berjingkat untuk melihat dari atas kepala-kepala di atas mereka dan membaca keras-keras pengumuman itu untuk ketiga sahabatnya:

**TURNAMEN TRIWIZARD**

DELEGASI DARI BEAUXBATONS DAN DUMSTRANG

AKAN TIBA PADA PUKUL 06.00 SORE HARI JUMAT

30 OKTOBER. PELAJARAN AKAN DIAKHIRI

SETENGAH JAM LEBIH AWAL.

"Asyik!!" kata Harry "Pelajaran terakhir hari Jumat kan ramuan, Snape tidak akan sempat meracuni kita."

Namun ada suatu kejadian tak terduga sebelum datangnya tanggal 30 Oktober yang dinanti-nantikan. Saat itu matahari sudah mulai merapat ke barat dan lapisan kabut berwarna abu-abu lembut mulai merangkak perlahan dari danau menyelimuti seluruh tepian Hogwarts. Dan seperti biasanya kebanyakan anak-anak memilih untuk menghabiskan sore mereka bermain di pinggir danau, atau sekedar duduk di rumput mengobrol—pelajaran memang sudah lama usai. Satu hal yang berbeda hanyalah, Dumbledore ada di luar saat itu sedang berbicara dengan Prof McGonagall dan Prof Snape.

Harry baru saja kembali dari kandang burung untuk melihat apakah Hedwig sudah kembali, saat menemui teman-temannya yang sedang menonton Fred memainkan tentakel si gurita dari tepi danau, bersama George dan Lee. Sementara Neville tampak asyik membaca buku botani yang dipinjamnya dari Prof Moody—ini membuatnya merasa sedikit heran—sejak kapan Neville tertular Hermione?

"Bagaimana?" Ron bertanya saat Harry menghempaskan tubuhnya duduk di sebelah Hermione.

Harry tidak menjawab, tapi kerutan di wajahnya yang muram sudah memberi lebih banyak jawaban.

"Bukannya Hedwig akan mencarimu jika ingin menyampaikan surat?" Akira melontarkan argumen yang masuk akal.

"Aku tahu." gumam Harry "Aku hanya merasa harus melakukan sesuatu—menunggu seperti ini membuatku gila!" ujarnya kesal.

"Tenang saja, ia pasti baik-baik saja." Hermione berkata dengan nada menghibur. Ia tidak menyebut Sirius karena disekeliling mereka memang ramai.

Akira melayangkan pandangannya ke Danau, ia sendiri sebenarnya menunggu kabar dari Kazuma, surat terakhir dari Kazuma hanya menceritakan serangan yang mulai berkurang di dunia tengah—ini cukup membuatnya lega. Tapi perkembangan yang terjadi di komunitas penyihir mulai mengganggunya dan Kazuma dengan semua sumbernya mungkin memiliki informasi yang lebih banyak.

"Oh, iya Akira, kemana Rooku?" Ron bertanya "Aku tidak melihatnya di kastil akhir-akhir ini"

Tapi Akira tidak menjawab, pandangannya lurus ke arah danau, ia melihat siluet samar di balik kabut. Suatu benda besar yang terapung tenang menyusuri danau.

"Perahu….?!" gumamnya tak jelas saat bayangan itu menembus kabut semakin dekat ke arah mereka.

"Apa?" tanya Hermione, mendongak dari buku yang dibacanya menatap Akira, tapi saat melihat ekspresi temannya ia ikut berpaling ke danau dan langsung terbengong.

Di tengah danau diantara selimut udara kelabu yang berkabut sebuah perahu layar unik yang tidak terlalu besar meluncur tenang membelah air danau yang hitam ke arah mereka. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi semua yang berada di halaman untuk menyadari kehadiran perahu asing itu.

"Apa mungkin Dumstrang memutuskan datang lebih cepat?" Prof McGonagall yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Harry berkata, memandang Dumbledore bingung.

"Tidak." Snape yang menjawab "Lagipula itu bukan perahu Dumstrang."

Dumbledore tidak mengatakan apa-apa ia hanya menatap perahu yang sudah nyaris merapat ke tepi danau itu dengan ekspresi ganjil.

Jika diperhatikan dengan baik kapal bertipe caravel itu sama sekali tidak terlihat mengancam—_kawaii_ malah, dengan haluan berupa kepala anak domba yang tersenyum lebar. Hanya saja lambang yang ada di layar dan bendera yang berkibar di tiang utama mengusik Akira. Lambang tengkorak bertopi jerami dengan tulang pipa saling bersilangan di belakangnya.

"Bajak laut?!—mana mungkin?" Ron menyuarakan apa yang dipikirkan Akira dan lusinan siswa lain yang ada di situ. Tapi memang tidak salah lagi bendera itu melambangkan bajak laut, lebih tepatnya crew bajak laut _mugiwara_ (manusia karet) _no_ Luffy yang lebih dikenal juga sebagai si topi jerami, karena dia selalu memakai topi jerami butut—hartanya yang paling berharga dan sudah beberapa kali ditambal.

"Ada orang di haluan." Dumbledore berkata tenang dan seperti biasanya dia benar. Duduk dengan santai di tempat favoritnya (kepala anak domba) Monkey D Luffy, kapten dari crew bajak laut topi jerami yang hentah bagaimana dan kenapa tersesat di danau sekolah sihir Hogwarts (karena keisengan penulis kali ya…..^_^;).

"NA~Mi, ada daratan!!" mereka dapat mendengar bocah bertopi jerami itu berteriak, lalu dari dalam dek keluar seorang gadis cantik berambut se-oranye jeruk, bergegas datang ke anjungan.

"Aku sudah tahu." ia berkata dan seketika tertegun saat menyadari mereka menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh murid Hogwarts.

"Luffy siapa mereka?" tanyanya gugup.

"Tak tahu…" jawab Luffy santai "Mungkin mereka ingin menyambut kita dan mengadakan pesta barbeque" ia nyengir lebar, yang membuatnya semakin terlihat konyol.

"MANA MUNGKIN!!" bentak gadis itu.

"Ada apa?" muncul lagi seorang laki-laki berambut keriting hitam dengan panjang hidung yang jelas-jelas tidak normal "UWA!!" tiba-tiba ia ternganga melihat kerumunan siswa plus tiga staf pengajar di halaman Hogwarts yang semuanya sudah berdiri sekarang, menatap perahu itu penasaran, bingung, sekaligus cemas "Sss…si..siapa mereka??" tanyanya "A..ak..akh jangan-jangan mereka bounty hunter yang mengejar CAP~TEIN USSOP!" ujarnya penuh dramatisasi.

"Bukan, mereka akan membuat pesta barbeque untuk kita—benar kan Nami?"

"TIDAK!!!" bentak Nami frustasi.

"Nuami~swan, apa kedua orang bodoh itu mengganggumu?" terdengar suara lagi dari dalam dek, diikuti keluarnya seorang laki-laki jangkung berambut kuning.

"Kenapa alis orang itu?" kali ini Ron yang refleks berkomentar. Memang alis laki-laki berambut kuning itu yang aneh sekali, ujungnya membentuk spiral yang melingkar ke atas, seperti papan sasaran tembak atau bisa juga dianggap mirip obat nyamuk bakar.

"Siapa orang-orang itu?" ia bertanya, menyalakan rokok di mulutnya dengan _cool_.

"Orang yang akan mengadakan pesta barbeque untuk kita." ini tentu saja masih paten ucapan Luffy.

"Ini tempat yang aneh." Nami berkata, memandang sekelilingnya dengan gelisah.

"Aku tidak mempercayai mereka" laki-laki beralis lingkar itu berkata "Sebaiknya kita jangan melakukan hal yang bodoh." dan dengan begitu refleks dan kekompakan yang seakan telah terlatih bertahun-tahun, ketiga orang itu menatap bocah bertopi jerami yang masih nyengir lebar, berjongkok ceria di atas kepala domba memancarkan aura 'petualangan' tak terkendali di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah menurunkan jangkarnya, kenapa kalian ribut sekali?!" sekarang muncul orang kelima, laki-laki bersuara berat dengan rambut hijau pendek kaku seperti gumpalan marimo (_Aegagropila linnaei_), sejenis keluarga alga hijau yang hanya pernah ditemukan Akira di sekitar perairan Jepang, Iceland, dan Estonia. Tapi diluar permasalah apa rambut yang tampak mencolok itu palsu atau asli—atau itu memang benar-benar tempelan marimo, kehadiran tiga bilah _katana_ di pinggang orang itu lebih mengganggu Akira.

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya Zoro.

"Orang yang ak—"

DUAK!!

kali ini Luffy tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena kepalan Nami sudah mendarat di kepalanya, menciptakan benjolan merah besar yang panas berdenyut-denyut.

Hampir semua murid yang ada di halaman menahan napas saat Dumbledore dengan tenangnya mendekati kapal bajak laut topi jerami.

"Selamat datang pelaut asing di sekolah sihir Hogwarts" ia berkata dengan nada yang sama seperti saat menyambut murid-murid Hogwart kembali dari liburan panjang musim panas mereka.

Bocah bertopi jerami itu melompat turun, nyengir lebar "_Ore tachi wa_ _Kaizoku_—bukan pelaut dan _ore wa Kaizoku Ou ni naru otoko da!!!_" Luffy berkata penuh keyakinan.

"Raja bajak laut?" Dumbledore tersenyum sementara mata biru cemerlangnya bersinar tertarik.

"Ah _omoi~sire_…..beard-Osaa!" Luffy terkakak mendekati 'gila' "_Hontou~~~niiiii na~~~gaiii_ _hige—osan_!" serunya berjinjit berusaha memandang Dumbledore yang memang jauh lebih jangkung darinya, dan tiba-tiba ia melihat kerlipan benda lain yang lebih menarik "Ahh…_megane! _Shishishishi…..pinjam osan!" katanya riang, Dan sebelum yang lain sadar, termasuk Dumbledore bocah hiperaktif itu sudah mengambil kacamata bulan separo Dumbledore dan menggunakannya.

"LUFFY!!!" teriak Nami dari kapal.

"Eeee..o~moi~si~reeee….." ia tertawa bodoh "semuanya tampak aneh.. semua berputar..mataku berputar, SU~GOI~e..eee!!!" teriaknya gembira berputar tak terkendali seperti orang mabuk. Sampai akhirnya ia benar-benar terpeleset dengan sempurna, jatuh telentang dengan tulang ekor menghantam tanah dan batok kepala menampar batang pohon.

"I~TA~IIIII!!!!" teriak bocah unik bin aneh itu, sementara akibat pengaruh momentum, kacamata bulan separo milik Dumblodere melayang tinggi dan mendarat mulus di tengah danau Hogwart……..tenggelam dengan manisnya.

(Jika _comic version_ maka sebagai background pasti akan ada burung gagak yang digambar si _mangaka_ dengan setengah hati dan berteriak "Aho……aho……aho……." ^^)

"Ah!…..he…he…he…." Luffy nyengir masih dengan polosnya, mengusap kepalanya yang kembali benjol. Sementara sekelilingnya mematung dalam keheningan yang jauh dari rasa nyaman—beberapa pasang mata mulai melirik diam-diam ke arah Dumbledore, termasuk Snape dan McGonaggal, setengah bertanya-tanya mungkinkah kepala sekolah Hogwart yang terkenal luar biasa berkepala dingin itu, tiba-tiba saja merasakan dorongan untuk melancarkan salah satu kutukan hitam legendaris atau bahkan terlarang pada bocah 17 tahun yang mengaku sebagai kapten bajak laut dan jelas-jelas sangat tidak sopan itu.

Tapi sebelum terjadi momen apapun yang _critical_, Luffy sudah melompat ke tepi danau berteriak "Akan kuambilkan kacamatamu osan!" dan dia melepaskan tinjunya ke tengah danau, tangan bocah kurus itu pun terus memanjang, super elastis seperti karet menyelam ke dalam danau Hogwart yang hitam.

Tidak ada yang tidak ternganga melihat kejadian itu (kecuali Mugiwara-crew tentunya) bahkan Dumbledore pun tertegun, untuk pertama kalinya tak bisa bicara—satu kalimat yang sama terlintas di benak setiap orang '**APA ITU?!**'

"Ah!!" terdengar lagi teriakan Luffy, dan kali ini ia berusaha menarik kembali tangannya yang melar—tapi ekspresinya mendadak mengeras, ia tampak kesulitan menarik naik tangannya—seakan-akan selain kacamata bulan separo Dumbledore ada benda lain yang ingin ikut numpang—dan benar saja, dengan satu tarikan kuat, terlempar ke permukaan danau: (1) tangan Luffy yang meliuk-liuk panjang aneh dan menggenggam erat (2) kacamata Dumbledore yang sekarang lebih menyerupai tumpukan berlendir (3) beraneka jenis gangang plus lumut aneka warna, dan (4) si gurita raksasa dengan tentakel-tentakelnya yang memiliki bulatan seperti penyedot melilit erat di tangan bocah bertopi jerami itu.

"GYAAAAAAAA!!!!" teriakan kompak dari Nami (bersimbah air mata), Ussop (gemetar dari ujung hidung sampai kaki), dan Choper (yang sekarang baru keliatan karena lompat dan langsung lengket di depan kepala Zoro, nyaris memutus napas Samurai berkepala marimo itu—tadinya dia kehalangan dinding kapal)

"GIANT TAKOYAKI!!!!" teriak si kapten Mugiwara-crew, dengan ekspresi yang lebih menyeramkan dari singa afrika yang kepaksa puasa empat hari lima malam dan tiba-tiba papasan sama anak lembu segendut Dudley.

Brrrrr…….bahkan hewan purba penunggu danau Hogwart selama ratusan tahun itu pun gentar di bawah tatapan predator Monkey D Luffy, dengan kecepatan nyaris tak masuk akal, raksasa air payau itu menarik lepas semua tentakelnya dari tangan Luffy dan kembali menyelam ke sudut terdalam dan tergelap danau. Untuk pertama kalinya merasa bahwa manusia itu bisa menjadi monster yang sangat menakutkan—terutama manusia yang kelaparan.

"AAkh!!........ Jangan lari TAKOYAKI!!" teriak Luffy, kecewa berat melihat tentakel-tentakel raksasa si gurita (dalam kepala Luffy sudah sempurna bulat berbentuk takoyaki lengkap dengan lelehan sausnya) yang hilang tertelan riak air danau.

"Ta~ko~ya~ki………." Tentu saja ini masih keluhan Luffy.

"Sayangnya, walau tak ada larangan tertulis tapi kurasa, kau tidak bisa memakan gurita raksasa itu." Dumbledore berkata tenang, menghampiri bocah bertopi jerami itu "Bagaimana dengan perkenalan?" ia tersenyum memandang Luffy yang sekarang balas menatapnya—kembali nyengir lebar " Namaku Albus Dumbledore, kepala sekolah dari sekolah sihir Hogwart."

"Hi!! Bumbleboar-Osaaa, aku Monkey D Luffy manusia karet dan mereka adalah crew bajak lautku" ia memulai kalimat perkenalan yang nantinya akan menjadi sangat panjang tanpa tarikan napas sekalipun "Zoro adalah crew pertamaku, ia pendekar pedang dan akan menjadi pendekar pedang nomor satu sedunia—dia suka sake dan tidur, ini Sanji koki kami—masakannya adalah yang terlezat, terutama daging—aku suka daging dan aku akan menghajar siapapun yang bilang masakannya tidak enak. Navigator terhebat kami, Nami kesukaannya jeruk dan uang—ia galak dan sangat menyeramkan jika berhubungan dengan uang ("BLETAK" satu lagi benjolan muncul di kepala Luffy). Ussop, sniper kami—ia pembohong dan suka membuat barang-barang aneh (Hei!!, protes Ussop). Lalu kami juga punya dokter yang hebat, Tony. Tony Choper dia rusa kutub berhidung biru yang memakan buah hito-hito dan memiliki tujuh wujud perubahan—SUG~OI kan? (Background suara Chopper: BAKA!! aku tidak senang walau dipuji—Ehehehehe…Ehehehe…..) Juga ada Nico Robin, tadinya dia Miss All Sunday dan bekerja untuk Crocodille di Baroque Works, dia suka dengan buku dan benda-benda kuno ("Orang itu akan cocok denganmu Hermione" Ron berbisik) Dan yang baru menjadi crew kami Azuma—dia agak aneh (padahal semua murid yang hadir di situ berpendapat bahwa Luffy lebih ajaib dari hiu yang insaf dan beralih jadi vegetarian sekalipun), dia tidak tahu tentang dirinya sendiri—aneh kan? Tapi dia….ehm….dia (Luffy memiringkan kepalanya memikirkan apa sebenarnya peranan Azuma di crew mereka???) dia teman kami, dengan simple kapten bajak laut itu memutuskan dan suka membantu Ussop memperbaiki Going Merry, sayang Nami tidak setuju menambahkan sayap pada Merry, padahal itu keren."

Dumbledore terdiam—sedikit bingung harus komentar apa "Ah……Menarik sekali." akhirnya ia berkata memandang Luffy dan crewnya yang sekarang sudah ikut turun ke tepi danau (Chopper bersembunyi di belakang Zoro—dengan posisi terbalik, _like usually_)

"Ah Osaaan…..kau penyihir, apa kau bisa menyihir?" Luffy bertanya baru teringat perkataan Dumledore.

Dumbledore tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum melambaikan ringan tongkat di tangan kanannya membuat kacamatanya terlepas dari genggaman Luffy, mendarat lembut di telapak tangannya dan dengan satu ketukan pelan—kacamata itu kembali bersih, tanpa sisa gangang, lumut ataupun lumpur—bahkan satu goresanpun "Sepertinya begitu." ia berkata.

"GA~KO~IIII!!!!!!" sorak Luffy, Ussop dan Chopper kompak.

"keren!" Luffy menambahkan dengan binar menyerupai shuriken 40 watt di bola matanya "Ah Bumbleboar-Osaa bisakah aku belajar sihir juga?"

Dumbledore terdiam sejenak tapi Harry bisa melihat bola matanya sedikit berbinar "Tentu saja, itu pun jika kalian bersedia menetap untuk sementara—dan sihir yang akan kalian pelajari hanyalah sihir umum." ia berkata, membuat Prof McGonagall dan Snape yang ada di sebelahnya membelak kaget dengan ekspresi yang identik sekali dengan anak-anak Gryffindor saat pertama Hagrid memperkenalkan Skrewt-Ujung Meletup. Namun keduanya tidak berkata apa-apa—atau mungkin terlalu shock untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Oke, Kita menetap!" Luffy memutuskan sepihak.

"_NA…NI_????!!!" teriak Nami dan Ussop serentak, yang sama sekali ngak digubris Luffy.

"Jika itu keputusanmu, kita bisa memulai seleksi—tolong ya Minerva." Dumbledore tersenyum dan Harry bisa melihat kilatan ganjil di mata biru cerahnya. Prof McGonagall sejenak berkerut memandang Dumbledore, dan akhirnya berbalik setelah menghela napas jengkel berjalan menuju Aula Depan.

"Luffy!" Nami menarik kaptennya yang idiot itu mendekat "Apa yang sedang kaulakukan?"

"Belajar sihir" jawabnya polos (bodoh).

DUAK!! Satu tonjokan telak kembali mendarat di kepalanya.

"Bukan itu maksudku _AHO_!" Nami mengibaskan rambutnya frustasi "Kita ini sedang tersesat, Log pos bahkan tidak menunjuk ke arah manapun saat ini, ia hanya berputar tak terkendali—aku bahkan tidak yakin kita berada di Greenland, kita tidak bisa bermain-main."

"Aku tidak main-main, aku ingin belajar sihir!" bantah Luffy keras kepala.

DUAK!! Kali ini benjolan di kepala Luffy menjadi dua, dan dia terkapar mengenaskan di rumput.

"Jadi kalian berasal dari Greenland?" Dumbledore memotong.

"Ya kami sedang berlayar di Greenland, lalu ada kabut misterius yang mendadak menebal dan si _baka_ _senchÕ_ ini menyuruh kami menerobos masuk—kami tersesat dan tiba-tiba muncul di sini." Nami menjelaskan.

"Tapi itu menarik—kita lakukan lagi nanti ya." Luffy tertawa riang—hentah bagaimana sudah kembali segar bugar.

"Aku tidak tahu masih ada bajak laut di Greenland." kata Dumbledore.

"Apa maksudmu, Osan—tentu saja ada. Di sana tempat berkumpulnya bajak laut di era bajak laut seperti ini." kata Ussop.

"Era bajak laut?!" ulang Dumbledore, tapi ia tidak sempat bertanya lebih lanjut karena Prof McGonagall sudah kembali.

"Aku sudah membawa topi seleksi ke Aula." ia berkata "Kau yakin tentang ini Albus?" bisiknya pelan.

Profesor Dumbledore tersenyum tenang, dan sejenak melirik Akira "Tentu saja Minerva." Jawabnya santai 'Nah kalian silakan ikuti aku!" ujarnya pada crew topi jerami.

Mereka baru saja akan berjalan ke Aula saat Sanji berkata "Hei…Azuma tidak ada?"

"Dia masih ada di kapal." jawab Chopper.

"Akh..apa yang dilakukannya di kapal?" Nami mengumpat jengkel.

"Kau menyuruhnya memperbaiki lambung kapal, _Koukaishi-san_." Robin menjawab tenang tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang dibacanya.

"Si idiot yang satu itu—Chopper tarik dia keluar!" perintah Nami.

Rusa kutub itu bergegas lari ke kapal melompat naik dan masuk ke dalam dek. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali keluar bersama seorang anak laki-laki yang ternyata—sangat di kenal Akira.

Bocah laki-laki itu memiliki rambut dan bola mata sehitam malam, sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih kekuningan, warna kulit yang mirip dengan Akira dan tidak umum dimiliki orang-orang daerah barat. Wajahnya yang oval termasuk menarik sebenarnya dengan corak asia yang khas, jika saja dia tidak memasang cengiran konyol yang membuatnya terlihat kekanak-kanakan.

Dia sepertinya merupakan anggota termuda dari crew bajak laut topi jerami, kecuali dengan Chopper. Karena orangnya tidak ingat usianya sendiri mereka tidak bisa memastikan ini. Ia turun bersama Chopper melalui tangga tali yang sudah diulur, berjalan melewati Akira (yang tiba-tiba saja membatu), Harry, Ron dan Hermione menuju crew topi jerami lainnya yang menunggu dengan tidak sabar. Dan tiba-tiba saja, tanpa sempat di cegah—sebenarnya Akira sendiri tidak sepenuhnya sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya karena terlalu marah melihat kemunculan anak itu. Ia menerjang ke arah Azuma mencengkram kerah bajunya.

"BAGAIMANA KAU BISA BERSAMA MEREKA?!" teriaknya. Melihat temannya di serang, Luffy sudah bergerak maju. Tapi Sanji menahannya meskipun ia sudah terlihat siaga. Sementara Chopper yang berada di sebelah Azuma membelak kaget, ternganga. Dan Ussop langsung bersembunyi di belakang Zoro menyemangatinya untuk menyerang.

Bocah berambut hitam itu menatap Akira bingung "Kau siapa?" tanyanya "Apa kita pernah bertemu?"

Akira membeku, menatap Azuma tak percaya. Mencoba membaca permainan apa yang sedang dilakukan sahabatnya itu, tapi tidak ada kebohongan pada matanya.

"Siapa?!" ulang Akira seakan mendadak tersambar petir—tapi ada kekecewaan yang jelas tergambar di ekspresinya, dan dengan satu sentakan kasar melepas cengkramannya lalu berpaling, berjalan menerobos kerumunan murid dan bahkan melupakan Harry, Ron, dan Hermione yang tercengang menatapnya.

"Kenapa orang itu?" tanya Luffy.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Sanji bertanya pada Azuma.

Azuma mengernyit, berusaha keras mengingat, tapi tak satu pun bayangan terlintas "Hentahlah…." Jawabnya tak yakin, ia tidak ingat pernah bertemu dengan orang seperti itu. Tapi tiba-tiba saja sensasi tak nyaman bergolak di perutnya—mungkinkah dia sudah lapar?....... Lagi?

Dumbledore menatap kepergian Akira dengan pandangan yang tak mampu dipahami Harry—ia bahkan tidak mengerti apa alasan temannya berbuat seperti itu, juga alasan Dumbledore mau menerima bajak laut di Hogwarts.

"Sebaiknya kita susul dia." Harry berkata, memandang Ron dan Hermione "Sikapnya aneh sekali."

Hermione dan Ron mengangguk setuju dan mereka berpaling meninggalkan keramaian itu mengikuti jejak Akira.

Dumbledore, terdiam sejenak, tampak merenung seakan memikirkan sesuatu "Kalian siap?" akhirnya ia berkata, kembali tersenyum menatap crew topi jerami.

"YOSH!!" seru Luffy penuh semangat.

Harry, Ron dan Hermione menemukan Akira sedang duduk di depan pondok Hagrid, seperti sedang asyik memperhatikan Hagrid memberi makan proyek sekolah mereka—Skrewt Ujung meletup, tapi dari matanya yang kosong mereka tahu pikirannya tidak di sana.

"Halo!" Sapa Hagrid, tersenyum melihat kedatangan mereka "Aku sudah dengar dari Akira, Dumbledore menerima beberapa bajak laut menjadi murid Hogwarts ya."

"Kau tidak terlihat terkejut?" Harry bertanya heran.

"Aku tidak tahu di zaman sekarang masih ada bajak laut." Hagrid mengakui "Tapi kita memang tidak pernah bisa menduga apa yang akan dilakukan Dumbledore—orang hebat dia."

Tak ada yang membantah, walaupun kali ini semuanya berpikir sama—menerima bajak laut sebagai penyihir tidak bisa dipandang sebagai tindakan hebat, cenderung gila justru.

"Mereka akan segera mulai seleksinya, kau ikut Akira?" tanya Harry, lebih kepada pernyataan sebenarnya karena dia tahu mereka tidak akan leluasa berbicara di depan Hagrid.

Akira bangkit "Boleh saja." ia berkata datar.

"Sampai nanti Hagrid" Harry berkata.

"Yeah—kapan-kapan mampirlah, aku menemukan resep pie siput rawa yang baru." kata Hagrid.

Keempat anak itu tersenyum, berjanji akan main lagi ke pondok Hagrid, tapi langsung mengingatkan diri mereka untuk tidak mencicipi makanan apapun yang disuguhkan Hagrid. Lalu mereka berpaling menuruni bukit menuju Aula Depan.

Hampir semenit lebih perjalanan mereka diisi dengan kebisuan, hingga akhirnya Akira menghela napas, memutuskan untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya—atau setidaknya mendekati kebenaran.

"Aku mengenal anak itu." ia mengernyit.

"Maksudmu Azuma?" Hermione bertanya.

Akira mengangguk pelan "Dia bisa dibilang saudara sepupuku, sepupu jauh—namanya Azuma Zackhary. Tapi dia menghilang sekitar tujuh tahun yang lalu."

"Menghilang?!" ulang Ron.

"Ya, saat itu terjadi berbagai peristiwa dan dia hilang, tenggelam di laut, setidaknya saat itu begitulah yang ku tahu—lalu sekarang 'pop' dia muncul di sini bersama orang-orang aneh." Akira berkata, tidak berhasil menyembunyikan kejengkelannya.

Harry sudah akan menanyakan _'Berbagai peristiwa itu apa?'_, tapi ia yakin Akira tak akan mau menjelaskannya—tidak sekarang, hentah nantinya. Maka ia berkata sangat masuk akal "Kau yakin dia itu Azuma, maksudku bisa saja orang yang mirip—kau terakhir kali melihatnya tujuh tahun yang lalu—saat itu dia masih kecil kan? Jadi sangat mungkin dia sudah berubah." atau sudah mati, Harry ingin menambahkan tapi tidak jadi, karena tahu itu bukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan di depan Akira, tidak saat ini.

Hampir saja Akira mengatakan dia tak mungkin salah, mereka nyaris sama sekali tidak berubah selama 12 tahun ini, tapi ia hanya menelan kata-kata itu dan memilih mengucapkan "Tidak, aku tidak mungkin salah mengenalinya, dia itu Azuma."

"Tapi dia tidak mengenalimu" Hermione berkata hati-hati.

"YA!!, sepertinya begitu" Akira bergumam merasa semakin kesal. Seharusnya memang dia menonjoknya saja tadi, memikirkan semua kecemasannya setelah kejadian itu, perasaan bersalah, dan saat muncul si bodoh itu malah berkata datar _'kau siapa?'_.

"Apa dia tidak berpura-pura?" tanya Ron.

"Berpura-pura?" ulang Harry "Untuk apa?"

"Hentahlah" Ron menggeleng "Aku hanya menyebutkan kemungkinan"

"Tidak" bantah Akira "Dia memang tidak ingat—" dan ia menambahkan dalam hati '_matanya tidak berbohong'_

"Apa dia menderita amnesia?" kata Hermione"

"Apa tuh?" tanya Ron.

"Kehilangan ingatan" Hermione menjelaskan "Biasanya terjadi sementara dan hanya sebagian kecil dari ingatan yang kaumiliki. Ini bisa terjadi karena benturan pada kepala, shock ataupun panik. Misalnya saja kau bisa lupa di mana kau menaruh buku sejarahmu, padahal sejam lagi kau akan ujian sejarah sihir." itu contoh sederhana yang diambil Hermione dari dirinya sendiri.

"Lalu apakah ingatan itu bisa kembali?" tanya Ron.

"Sudah kubilangkan, biasanya hanya sementara—tapi selama apa waktu yang dibutuhkan sangat tergantung pada orangnya, lagipula aku tidak pernah mendengar kasus hilang ingatan secara keseluruhan seperti ini, kecuali tentu saja jika kau memodifikasi ingatan dengan sihir."

"Mungkin kita bisa coba mengembalikan ingatan Azuma." kata Harry.

"Sudahlah!" Akira memotong, menghela napas "Setidaknya dia masih hidup—itu sudah cukup" ujarnya menekan keras nada getir di suaranya—'_ya itu sudah cukup_'. Mengabaikan tatapan heran ketiga temannya ia kembali berkata "masih banyak hal lain yang lebih penting untuk dipikirkan saat ini" ia melanjutkan, menatap Harry.

"Ada apa?" tanya Harry heran melihat keseriusan Akira.

"Sebenarnya aku baru saja teringat, orang kementrian yang menghilang itu anak buahnya Mr Bagman bukan?"

"Maksudmu Bertha Jorkins?" tanya Ron.

"Dia belum ditemukan?"

"Belum, setidaknya tidak ada berita tentang ditemukannya Bertha di Daily Prophet" Hermione menjawab pertanyaan Akira.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Harry tidak sabar sementara mereka mulai merintis pinggiran danau "Apa hubungan menghilangnya Bertha denganku?"

"Kau belum bisa melihatnya, Bertha Jorkins adalah orang dari Departemen Permainan dan Olahraga Sihir, dia pasti tahu tentang Turnamen Triwizard yang akan diadakan di Hogwarts—dan dia menghilang."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hermione, masih belum paham.

Akira menarik napas "Maksudku, jika menghilangnya Bertha disebabkan oleh seseorang, maka orang itu pastilah telah mengetahui tentang penyelenggaraan turnamen ini." ia berkata " Dan siapapun orang itu, bisa termasuk Voldemorth" tambahnya.

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin" bantah Hermione "Kemungkinannya kecil sekali bagi Bertha bertemu dengan Kau-Tahu-Siapa, dengan tubuhnya yang sekarang ia tidak mungkin berkeliaran di seluruh Inggris."

"Kuharap juga begitu" Akira berkata "Hanya saja Turnamen ini akan membuat Hogwarts lebih terbuka dari biasanya—kalau aku Voldemorth aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini—Mungkin karena itu Prof Dumbledore meminta Prof Moody mengisi posisi Guru Pertahanan terhadap Sihir Hitam"

"Apa hubungannya?" Tanya Ron.

"Pengalaman dari tahun lalu…."

Hermione dan Ron bertukar pandang bingung—tapi Harry langsung bisa menangkapnya.

"Maksudmu seperti saat kasus Sirius, Dumbledore meminta Remus menjadi pengajar"

Akira mengangguk "Prof Lupin saat itu bisa dibilang merupakan orang yang posisinya paling dekat juga paling mengenal Sirius Black—orang yang memiliki kemungkinan paling besar untuk bisa meghentikannya—walau pada kondisi saat itu bisa dibilang seperti dua mata pedang juga, Prof Lupin juga merupakan orang yang paling besar kemungkinannya untuk membantu Sirius Black, seperti yang akhirnya kita curigai—tapi kurasa Dumbledore mempercayainya"

"Jadi maksudmu, Dumbledore meminta Moody ke Hogwart saat ini pun pasti dengan suatu tujuan dan itu ada hubungannya dengan penyelenggaraan Turnamen Triwizard" Hermione menyimpulkan.

Akira kembali mengangguk.

"Mad-Eye juga diserang tepat semalam sebelum dia ke Hogwarts" tiba-tiba Harry teringat "Apa mungkin ada yang berusaha mencegahnya datang ke Hogwarts?"

"Bukannya itu hanya perasaan dia—kau dengar sendirikan kata Mr Diggory" kata Ron.

"Tapi Bill bilang dia pernah menjadi Auror yang hebat" Harry bersikeras.

"Pernah!!, Harry—pernah"

"Tapi bagaimana jika ada orang yang akan merasa terganggu dengan adanya Moody di Hogwarts, sehingga ia berusaha agar Moody tidak pernah bisa sampai ke sini" kata Akira.

Mereka terdiam.

"Setidaknya Harry tidak mungkin mengikuti Turnamen Triwizard." hibur Ron 'itu akan membuatnya lebih aman."

Mereka berhenti berbicara karena sudah sampai di Aula Depan yang ternyata sudah dipenuhi murid-murid, sepertinya kabar kedatangan sekelompok bajak laut yang ingin menjadi penyihir sudah menyebar, walau awalnya sebagian dari mereka tadinya hanya sedang menunggu makan malam dan sama sekali tidak mengerti kehebohan yang terjadi.

Akira melihat topi seleksi kembali diletakan di tengah ruangan sementara para bajak laut itu menunggu dengan berbagai ekspresi. Luffy tampak berbinar dan kelebihan adrenalin sama sekali tidak bisa diam—terus menyebut "Aku akan jadi penyihir…penyihir Su~goiee…Su~goiee". Si pendekar pedang tertidur—sambil berdiri?, pikir Akira bingung. sementara koki beralis aneh itu merokok dalam diam dengan sebelah tangan masuk ke kantung celana hitamnya—Akira tidak pernah tahu apakah murid Hogwarts diperbolehkan merokok, ia melirik Profesor McGonaggal yang sepertinya sudah gatal sekali ingin melancarkan kutukan pada rokok Sanji? atau pada Sanji langsung?—hentahlah. Nami bersedekap tampak sangat jengkel, sedangkan wanita berambut hitam itu—ah ya Robin, namanya—tetap membaca buku tak peduli dengan keramaian di sekelilingnya. Choper bersembunyi di belakang Sanji, terbelak mendengarkan cerita Ussop—si hidung panjang yang sepertinya berupa bualan tentang penyihir, samar-samar Akira bisa mendengarnya berkata "Kau tahu mereka bisa berubah menjadi kodok berlendir setinggi 10 meter" dan terakhir Azuma, tampak memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan tertarik. Kejengkelan Akira kembali saat melihat Azuma dan walau ia jelas tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi perasaan sedih dan kecewa turut mendominasi.

Harry, Akira, Ron dan Hermione mendekati meja Hogwarts yang nyaris penuh terisi.

"Darimana saja kalian?" Fred langsung bertanya saat mereka datang "Para bajak laut itu benar-benar membuat McGonagall gila." ia tertawa "Sayang sekali kalian tidak melihatnya."

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ron tertarik.

"Mereka sama sekali tidak bisa diatur, menghabiskan waktu lebih dari dua puluh menit, hanya untuk menyuruh mereka berbaris diam di sana." Fred menunjuk bagian tengah Aula "Dan saat McGonagall menjelaskan bahwa nanti mereka harus mengenakan topi seleksi, si topi jerami itu malah berteriak garang 'tidak mau! Topi ini harta karunku yang paling berharga—aku akan menghajar siapapun yang ingin merebut topi ini dariku" itu katanya, dan si rambut hijau dengan si alis aneh juga menolak mereka bilang topi itu jelek—bersamaan."

"Lalu mereka berkelahi" George menambahkan.

"Eh….ketiganya?" tanya Hermione cemas.

"Tidak, hanya si rambut hijau dan si alis aneh" jawab Fred.

"Kenapa mereka berkelahi?" tanya Harry.

"Sepertinya karena mereka mengucapkan kata yang sama dan saling menuduh yang lain meniru" kata George.

"EH?!"

"Yeah, mereka orang-orang yang aneh kan?" kata Fred nyengir "Tapi akhirnya semua terselesaikan, setelah navigator itu menghajar keduanya mereka menjadi lebih tenang—dan kau tahu, McGonagall bergumam ia mungkin akan menggunakan cara yang sama untuk menghadapi mereka di kelasnya."

"Aku akan merasa kasihan pada anak-anak kelas satu." gumam Ron "Mereka mendapat tambahan teman yang luar biasa aneh."

"Mereka tidak akan duduk di kelas satu, Dumbledore bilang mereka khusus kan?—sihir yang mereka pelajari juga akan lebih umum sekedar perkenalan, jadi dia akan memasukan mereka di kelas pertengahan…dengan begitu mereka pun bisa dapat bantuan dari teman-teman sekelasnya"

"Jangan katakan itu…" Hermione memotong perkataan George, luar biasa cemas.

"Tebakan yang tepat, Hermione—mereka akan sekelas dengan kalian"

"APA?!" teriak Ron dan Harry bersamaan, namun mereka langsung mengecilkan suara mereka saat melihat tatapan membunuh Profesor McGonagall (sepertinya moodnya sedang jatuh di titik terburuk saat itu).

"Kenapa begitu?" bisik Ron tak setuju, tapi ia tidak mendapat jawaban, karena Fred menyuruhnya diam dan menunjuk Dumbledore yang berdiri di depan meja Guru.

"Selamat malam!" ia berkata dengan suaranya yang dalam "Aku rasa kalian semua sudah mendengarnya kedatangan teman-teman baru kita yang menarik ini, tapi izinkanlah aku sekali lagi menyambut dengan senang hati sekelompok bajak laut Greenland yang akan mempelajari sihir Hogwarts untuk beberapa waktu." Dumbledore tersenyum memandang Luffy dan yang lainnya "Maka untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah Hogwarts, kita dengarkan topi seleksi bernyanyi dua kali dalam setahun."

Selesai Dumbledore bicara, robekan di tepi topi butut itu langsung melebar seperti mulut dan bernyanyi dengan nuansa hip hop membuat kedelapan crew topi jerami ternganga.

Jangan coba lihat aku hanya dengan mata dangkal

Karena aku sang pemilih top yang paling terkenal

Hei!!, aku hanya topi—mungkin itu katamu

Tapi aku yang paling tahu isi kepalamu

Jadi jangan coba remehkan aku……

Ho..ho..ho… akulah sang penentu kursi asramamu

Untuk kau si pejuang pemberani

Pewaris Gryffindor, di situlah kau harus lukiskan mimpi

Untukmu yang luar biasa pintar

Di Ravenclaw namamu tak kan memudar

Bagimu yang mau bekerja keras

Di Hufflepuff semua perjuanganmu kan terbalas

Bagimu yang haus kekuasaan

Penuh ambisi, pembuktian kekuatan

Maka Slytherin memiliki semua jawaban

Jadi jangan ragu, biarkan aku mengintip benakmu

Aku topi seleksi keren tak pernah keliru

Biar kuberitahukan di mana tempatmu.

Jadi tujuh buah apel di pohon penyihir

Pembawa tujuh benih penyimpang takdir

Bersama jatuhnya oak, kalian tumbuh menyanyikan keajaiban baru

Dalam ayunan gelombang pendobrak kisah baru

Bersama sahabat sejauh mana kalian berani melaju

Melewati batas horizon, dunia asing dengan beda bau

Aroma dan suara yang tak pernah kalian tahu

Lihatlah akhir kisah…di belah dunia yang belum tersentuh

Jika kelak kuberitahukan seperti apa tempat itu

akankah kalian tetap maju?

Profesor McGonagall maju membawa secarik perkamen "Yang kusebutkan namanya harap maju" ia berkata tegas meredam teriakan melengking "GWAAAA…..GA~KKKKKOOIIIII!!! TOPINYA NGOMONG!!—AYO JADIKAN DIA CREW" dari Luffy, Ussop, dan Chopper, bahkan kelima Mugiwara-crew yang tersisa ikut tercengang menyaksikan pertunjukan solo dari topi seleksi.

"Ussop!"

Akira memperhatikan Ussop yang melangkah ke arah Prof McGonagall dengan ragu, memandang topi itu campuran ngeri dan takjub. Baru lima menit kemudian setelah Prof McGonagall berhasil meyakinkan Ussop (dengan bentakan sebenarnya) bahwa topi itu tidak akan memakannya atau merubahnya menjadi kelinci, Ussop mau mengenakan topi itu dikepalanya (masih takut-takut) dan sekitar lima menit kemudian topi itu berkata

"Gryffindor"

Sudah tradisi setiap orang yang terpilih masuk ke asrama Gryffindor akan disambut dengan tepuk tangan, kali ini juga sama walau lebih terasa tidak tulus karena mereka memandang Ussop yang berlari linglung ke meja Gryffindor mencari tempat kosong, dengan ragu—sebagian takut malah dan berbisik.

"Kita dapat anggota bajak laut—bagaimana nih?"

Tapi si kembar justru menggeser duduk mereka dan memberi isyarat agar sniper mugiwara crew itu duduk bersama mereka dan langsung membombardirnya dengan pertanyaan.

Bisik-bisik itu segera teredam suara Profesor McGonagall yang memanggil "Nami!". Banyak anak cowo kelas tujuh yang berpendapat dia cantik sehingga saat topi seleksi menyatakan Nami masuk Gryffindor lebih banyak suara yang bertepuk daripada Ussop. Nami melangkah tak peduli duduk di sebelah Hermione.

Dengan cepat Tony. Tony Choper, Zoro, dan Sanji dinyatakan topi seleksi masuk ke Gryffindor, Sanji langsung berlari _animeticaly_ membentuk siklus badai cinta ke arah Nami dengan mata pink berbentuk hati, berseru….

"Nua~mi~Swan…..kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama."

Harry berbisik pada Ron "Sejauh ini Gryffindor sangat jarang menghasilkan penyihir hitam bukan?"

Ron dapat memahami keheranan Harry, dia memutar bola matanya "Berharap saja sekarang pun akan tetap begitu." dia balas berbisik.

"Nico Robin!" Profesor McGonagall melanjutkan.

Robin melangkah tanpa ekspresi, tetap mengapit bukunya. Dan sama seperti Nami dia langsung menarik perhatian banyak sekali anak cowo. Dengan tenang Robin meletakkan topi butut itu di atas rambutnya yang hitam dan topi seleksi langsung berteriak "Ravenclaw!"

Meja Ravenclaw heboh seketika campuran antara tepukan semangat cowo-cowo Ravenclaw menyambut kedatangan Robin dan gumaman takut sebagian besar anak. Sementara di seberang ruangan, Sanji yang berekspresi sedih berteriak.

"Rob~uin Chwan…"

Zoro yang duduk di depannya mendengus "Baka!!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh, Heh marimo" Sanji langsung mendekati Zoro dengan tampang garang.

Sebagian anak menatap ketegangan yang mendadak tercipta di meja Griffindor dengan cemas sementara Fred dan George memperhatikan dengan asyik, mengharap perkelahian. Namun Nami yang membran kesabarannya memang sudah putus dari tadi langsung turun tangan, pukulan telak pada kepala kedua orang itu langsung membuat keduanya terkapar tragis dan mengubah imejnya di depan cowo-cowo Gryffindor, yang langsung memutuskan untuk lebih berhati-hati menghadapi cewe tangguh itu.

"Monkey D Luffy" terdengar kembali Profesor McGonagall memanggil.

Luffy maju memasang cengiran bodoh di wajahnya, matanya berbinar penuh semangat. Sementara Ussop dan Chopper di meja Gryffindor berteriak memberi semangat.

"Maju Luffy!!…Ayo!!" ("Maju untuk apa?????" Pertanyaan anak-anak normal Hogwart)

Luffy mengangkat topi seleksi, meletakkan topi itu di kepalanya yang langsung meneriakan Gryffindor bahkan sebelum menyentuhnya. Tertawa kencang (lebih seperti maniak sebenarnya) ia berlari ke meja Gryffindor dengan topi seleksi tetap di kepalanya disambut riang Ussop dan Chopper.

Dengan dibantu pukulan Nami (wow! Kepalannya kuat juga—pikir Akira, sudah berapa kali dia mukulin kepala orang), Luffy mengembalikan topi itu ke Profesor McGonagall.

"Azuma!" Profesor McGonagall melanjutkan benar-benar terlihat jengkel.

Mendengar namanya disebut Azuma maju berjalan ke topi seleksi tak terlalu perduli dengan ratusan pasang mata yang melihatnya tertarik, tanpa kata ia meletakan topi itu di kepalanya……..

Sepuluh menit sudah berlalu tapi topi seleksi belum juga menyebutkan asrama tempat Azuma, semuanya mulai gelisah juga lapar, sibuk berbisik dengan teman duduknya. Menduga-duga mungkin crew bajak laut terakhir ini tidak pantas menjadi penyihir.

"SUDAH KUBILANG KAU HARUS MASUK GRYFFINDOR!" gelegar suara jengkel topi seleksi langsung membungkam semua orang. Semuanya jelas kaget, ini pertama kalinya topi seleksi berbicara selain untuk nyanyi, bahkan Dumbleodre pun meluruskan duduknya. Karena biasanya topi itu hanya akan mengatakan proses pemilihan asrama dengan orang yang mengenakan topi.

Azuma melepas topi seleksi lalu balas menatapnya jengkel "Tapi aku tidak mau singa!" ujarnya berang "Aku ingin naga—kau bilang bisa menyusup ke otakku, harusnya kau tahu itu—_BAKA BOUSHI!_"

"Apa maksudmu, BOCAH!!" topi seleksi menggeliat di tangan Azuma tampak menggelembung marah "Sudah kubilang kau memenuhi semua syarat sebagai penghuni Gryffindor—"

"Tapi aku ingin naga! & AKU BUKAN BOCAH!" Azuma bersikeras "Singa juga kuat sih—tapi aku mencari naga!"

"TIDAK ADA NAGA!" teriak topi seleksi nyaris putus asa, sepertinya ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang membantah pilihannya dengan alasan yang aneh pula "HANYA ADA MUSANG, ELANG, ULAR DAN SINGA."

"Eeeeh…tidak ada naga?" ulang Azuma tidak percaya "Kenapa?"

Tapi Profesor McGonagall sudah mengambil topi yang sepertinya akan meledak itu dari tangan Azuma "Itu adalah keputusan para pendiri Hogwarts." ia berkata dingin "Dan kau harus menerimanya!"

"Apa kita tidak bisa menganti singa dengan naga?" tanya Azuma polos, yang langsung di jawab Profesor McGonagall tajam.

"TI-DAK!!"

"Atau ular dengan naga" ia masih coba melobi "Kurasa mereka masih satu keluarga"

Tapi satu sentakan kasar telunjuk Profesor McGonagall ke arah meja Gryffindor sudah cukup untuk membungkam bocah berambut hitam itu. Tanpa semangat ia melangkah ke meja Gryffindor dan masih bergumam kecewa tentang tidak adanya naga, sama sekali tidak menyadari tidak ada yang menyambutnya dengan tepuk tangan. Kebanyakan anak-anak Gryffindor memang merasa marah padanya, walau tidak disadari, perbuatannya tadi sama saja menghina asrama Gryffindor.

"Apa dia itu idiot?" Hermione berkata jengkel memandang Akira meminta jawaban, tapi Akira tidak berkata apa-apa dia sedang berusaha keras menahan tawa, ternyata sikap keras kepala super konyol sahabatnya itu sama sekali tidak berubah—apa maksudnya mencari naga?

"Sory Akira." Ron berkata "Tadinya kupikir dia yang paling normal diantara para bajak laut itu, tapi aku mengubah pikiranku."

"Yah—sikap anehnya memang sudah tidak bisa terobati" Akira bergumam, melirik Azuma yang sudah duduk bersama Chopper masih dengan ekspresi tidak puas.

Dumbledore kembali bangkit dari bangkunya tersenyum, memandang mereka dari balik kacamata bulan separonya "Aku percaya kalian akan menghormati dan berlaku baik sesuai yang diperlukan pada teman baru kalian." ia berkata "Hidangkan!"

Dan dimulailah makan besar, piring-piring di depan mereka terisi penuh berbagai hidangan. Melihat ini mata Luffy berkilauan "_MESHI!!_" soraknya dan bahkan sebelum yang lain sempat mengangkat garpu, tangan Luffy mulai memanjang ke segala arah mengambil segala macam makanan dan memasukan bulat-bulat ke mulutnya hingga pipinya menggembung. Setelah ia nyaris mengosongkan bagian mejanya ia mulai beralih ke meja lain. Semuanya melongo memandangnya, nyaris melupakan perut mereka yang berteriak marah. Mengingat piring-piring di Hogwarts selalu terisi kembali sebanyak apapun kau makan mereka tidak terlalu merasa cemas.

"Ba…bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanya Ron yang paling pertama berhasil menemukan suaranya kembali.

Luffy berusaha keras menelan tumpukan makanan di mulutnya lalu berkata "Aku manusia karet." ia nyengir menarik melar pipinya "Waktu kecil aku makan buah Gomu Gomu membuat tubuhku bisa melar seperti karet, tapi itu membuatku tidak bisa berenang." ia kembali memanjang tangannya mengambil setumpuk steik dan daging asap, membuat beberapa murid perempuan memekik kaget.

"_Baka_!!" Sanji menendang Luffy membuatnya tersedak "Kau harus sopan didepan para lady" ia melempar senyum permintaan maaf pada anak-anak perempuan yang tadi memekik, membuat wajah mereka sedikit memerah.

"Sanji kau nyaris membuatku tercekik" protes Luffy.

"Makanan itu yang membuatmu tercekik!" kata Nami, memandang kaptennya jengkel "Dan jangan ambil perkedelku" ia menusuk tangan Luffy (dengan garpu tentunya) yang sudah memanjang ke piringnya.

"Kalian hanya bisa menghentikan si bodoh itu dengan ini." Akira mendengar Ussop berbisik pada Fred dan George mengeluarkan sebotol tobasco dari tasnya yang unik lalu menuangkan di atas sosis panggangnya. Sesuai dugaan, tangan Luffy memanjang ke piring Ussop, mencomot sosis itu dan sedetik kemudian dia berteriak dengan mulut berasap.

"US~SOP!! BA~HWA!!…" ia mengambil seteko besar jus labu meneguknya habis.

Akira tidak bisa tahan lagi, awalnya ia masih berhasil menggulum senyum melihat kekonyolan yang terjadi di depannya sementara Hermione mencela jengkel dan yang lain bergumam setengah geli setengah bingung. Tapi sekarang ia meledak tertawa—tak bisa berhenti, memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena dari tadi menahan tawa, tidak memperdulikan pandangan heran ketiga temannya, juga orang-orang yang semeja dengannya. Tapi tawa Akira langsung menular seketika saja kecemasan mereka tentang bajak laut bengis yang kejam dan senang membunuh sirna. Luffy dan yang lain lebih terlihat seperti sekumpulan remaja unik plus aneh yang luar biasa konyol maka meja Gryffindor menjadi jauh lebih ramai daripada biasanya malam itu. Semuanya tertawa, makan, dan bercakap-cakap dengan antusias—bahkan Herminone pun akhirnya tersenyum melihat kekonyolan Luffy, dan ini akhirnya mewabah ke meja asrama lain. Untuk pertama kalinya baik Akira maupun Harry melupakan kecemasan mereka tentang hal-hal yang mungkin terjadi di luar dinding Hogwarts.

Di meja guru Profesor McGonagall berdecak jengkel, mengeluh dalam diam tentang tanggung jawabnya sebagai kepala asrama Gryffindor yang jelas akan makin berat akibat kehadiran kelompok bajak laut itu. Sementara Snape melirik keramaian itu dengan mencela. Moody tidak terlihat perduli. Tapi Dumbledore tersenyum, merasa puas dengan keputusannya mempercayai bajak laut asing itu. Walau kedatangan mereka mungkin akan mendukung dugaan Kazuma.

_________________

TBC

_________________

Yipieee…..akhirnya Mugiwara-crew nongol juga, walau penulis ga pake formasi lengkap^^, abis nanti chara-nya kebanyakan. Mereka kayanya emang cocok banget buat jadi pencair suasana, karena plot cerita HP cenderung serius & _chotto _muram. Tapi jelas mereka tetap akan berperan penting.

Ah…ya…Gomen buat bahasa Jepang penulis yang emang payah . (jelas lah kan ga pernah belajar, robo-robo kursus—Cuma rada-rada addicted aja ama tuh bahasa—salahkan si anime dono, he..he..). Karenanya penulis membuka pintu selebar-lebarnya (bukan buat maen ke rumahku ya^^) untuk semua kritik klo da kesalahan dalam pemakaian bahasa tersebut & penulis bakal berterima kasih banget klo da yang sudi berbagi pengetahuan bahasa Jepang-nya terutama yang berhubungan dengan One Piece (apa sih panggilan Robin buat Usop—nagai hana kah????? Tapi kayanya kok bukan ya????)

Beberapa kata yang nongol di sini merupakan kata yang umum banget muncul di anime One Piece—jadi mungkin dah banyak yang ngerti, tapi kurang lebih seperti inilah maksudnya:

_Ore tachi wa_ _Kaizoku _:Kami adalah bajak laut

_ore wa Kaizoku Ou ni naru otoko da _: Aku orang/pria yang akan menjadi raja bajak laut

_omoisire _: Menarik

_Hontouni nagai_ _hige _: Benar-benar janggut yang sangat panjang

_Megane _: Kacamata

_Osan/Osa _: Paman or panggilan untuk pria yang lebih tua

_Itaii _: Sakit

_Gakoi/_ _Sugoi_ : Keren, hebat, dan sejenisnya

_Aho/Baka _: Bodoh, idiot, dan sejenisnya ^^

_Meshi _: Makanan

_Koukaishi _: Navigator

_Boushi _: Topi

Yah…..begitulah—ga usah pikirin tentang tata bahasanya ya o (….gak bertanggung jawab) & gomen juga klo lagu Topi Seleksi yang dikarang penulis seenaknya, kok bikin si topi jadi kaya yang 'narsisius mode on'

Oh iya HAKI itu Hak Atas Kekayaan Intelektual, termasuk di dalamnya ada hak cipta—kali ja ada yang lupa, shishishishi….^^, bukannya penulis lagi ikutan demo 'ayo tolak pembajakan' biar penulis udah gak pernah lagi beli DVD anime 6000-an, yang versi film Hollywood sih masih jalan trus he..he..;D

Klo anime mah download langsung dari internet buat kemudian di burn (Sama aja WOI!! Protes semua orang-orang jenius yang dah mempatenkan buah karya mereka termasuk Oda-sensei), pi kan itu buat konsumsi pribadi (alas~an)—non profit—tidak diperjual belikan—klo da yang minta sih kadang barteran^^ (lagi pula di Indo nungguin anime masuk secara legal bisa….bisa…..bisa….ga akan bisa masuk, hiks T_T) blom kemungkinan di dubbing yang akhirnya justru bikin penulis senyam-senyum bukan karena ceritanya, tapi karena dubber-nya)

Oleh karena itu, buat para Fanssuber-san yang saya hormati ONE PIECE MOVIE 10-nya DOONGGG!!!

Kritik, saran, dan kawan-kawannya masih di tunggu yapps!!!

Arigatou ^o^


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Dari kabar terakhir si masih punyanya J.K. Rowling & Oda-Sensei, tapi ga pada pelit kok. Boleh dipinjem katanya, asal jangan rusak.

Hmmmm….. ada alur cerita yang sedikit diubah & maaf klo ada OC yang terkesan berganti karakter, pi ga ganti kulit kok tenang aja—kan bukan Orochimaru, mood penulis pengennya begitu sih (eeee maksa….)

Oke Met Baca^o^

* * *

Tak perlu waktu yang lama bagi penghuni Gryffindor untuk segera akrab dengan mugiwara crew terutama setelah kejadian semalam di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Luffy dengan senang hati mencicipi dinamit coklat sihir, hasil eksperimen terbaru Fred dan George yang membuat pemakannya mengalami ledakan ringan sehingga rambutnya gosong berdiri dengan berbagai ekspresi bodoh, tapi tetap saja ia menghabiskan lebih dari lima belas butir—tanpa sakit perut, mengagumkan—ini komentar Fred—karena dia mencampurkan Magnesium Sulfat dengan kadar cukup tinggi pada coklat itu—membuat semua anak tertawa hingga nyaris tak mampu bernapas.

Si kembar juga langsung luar biasa akrab dengan Ussop yang memiliki hobi sama menciptakan sesuatu, yang menurut mereka '_cool_'—tapi jika dilihat dari sudut pandang manusia—emm penyihir normal, lebih seperti benda-benda aneh berbahaya, dengan kecenderungan berakhir pada ledakan skala berat maupun ringan. Sedangkan Chopper yang memang sejak awal sudah disukai anak-anak cewe yang berpendapat ia imut langsung membuat Hermione kagum dengan pengetahuannya tentang kedokteran. Karena itulah saat mereka sarapan suasana canggung seperti saat kedatangan pertama para bajak laut itu tidak lagi tersisa. Rasanya mugiwara crew sudah cukup lama menjadi bagian dari Gryffindor.

"…..jadi begitulah Captein Ussop yang gagah berani ini menjadi bajak laut." Akira, Harry, Ron dan Hermione yang baru tiba untuk sarapan mendengar Ussop berkata ponggah di tengah kerumunan beberapa anak kelas satu Gryffindor yang sedang menyantap masakannya sambil memperhatikan dengan geli. Tapi mereka tahu seperti yang sudah di katakan Nami, Ussop itu pembohong—tapi dia tidak pernah melakukannya untuk menyakiti orang maka tidak ada yang merasa terganggu dengan hal itu. Anak-anak paling hanya akan mentertawakan sikapnya yang lucu saat bercerita dan sekedar tertarik dengan ceritanya yang terdengar sangat luar biasa tanpa pernah ambil pusing, mungkin yang cukup meyakini cerita Ussop di luar Chopper dan Luffy, hanyalah kakak beradik Creevey.

Dan setelah duduk, Akira mendengar Chopper bertanya takut-takut pada Hermione.

"Ano…..be….benarkah kalian bisa menjadi kodok setinggi 15 meter?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" jawab Hermione heran sambil mengambil buburnya.

"Syukurlah….." Chopper mendesah lega, sementara Akira, Harry, dan Ron saling bertukar pandang, menahan tawa.

"Apakah ruangan ini selalu seperti ini?" Nami bertanya memandang Aula Depan yang memang nampak mewah.

"Tidak, ini hanya untuk menyambut delegasi Beauxbatons dan Drumstrang yang akan datang mengikuti Turnamen Triwizard." jawab Hermione.

"Turnamen Triwizard?" tanya Sanji seraya menedang Luffy yang ingin mencomot daging gorengnya.

"apwa hasanyawa hwe ak?" sang kapten menambahkan dengan mulut penuh.

"Apa otakmu tak berisi hal lain selain makanan?" keluh Nami.

"Henthu haja adwa…" protes Luffy merasa sedikit….sekali terhina, kembali memasukan selusin roti panggang sekaligus ke mulutnya. Nami memutar bola matanya.

"Turnamen Triwizard merupakan Turnamen Sihir antara tiga sekolah sihir terbesar di Eropa—" Hermione baru mulai berkata saat Nami, yang pengetahuan geografisnya memang paling tinggi di antara Mugiwara-crew, memotong

"Di mana itu Eropa?"

"Masa kalian tidak tahu?" Hermione menatap Nami tak percaya "Pulau Greenland kan terletak di dekat Eropa"

"Apa maksudmu pulau?, Greenland kan laut karena itu kami berlayar dengan perahu" jawab Navigator itu tak kalah heran, membuat Akira yang dari tadi asyik menikmati sarapannya tersentak kaget menyenggol piala, menumpahkan jus jeruknya.

"Kalian berasal dari lautan bernama Greenland?" tanyanya cepat pada Nami.

"Makanya—dari awal juga sudah kubilang kami dari sana." jawab Nami jengkel. Sementara Hermione mengernyit heran, menggumamkan kata "Tidak ada laut bernama Greenland."

"Dia benar." Akira bergumam tak sadar.

"Tentunya saja aku benar." timpal Hermione melambaikan ringan tongkatnya dan ceceran jeruk Akira raib tanpa sisa "Secara resmi di dunia ini hanya terdapat 5 lautan, pasifik, atlantik—" namun penjelasannya terpotong oleh deru mendadak yang menandakan datangnya pos burung hantu. Ini membuat Ussop dan Chopper berteriak panik dan langsung bersembunyi dibawah meja—mungkin mengkhawatirkan serangan burung hantu gila. Sementara Luffy tertawa senang berteriak "_Tori!...tori! SU…GHE…._"

Harry langsung mendongak dan merasa sangat lega saat melihat Hadwig meluncur ke arahnya. Hermione mendadak berhenti berbicara, dia dan Ron bertukar pandang. Akira sendiri menatap Hedwig, tapi ada hal lain yang berputar cepat di otaknya saat itu.

Harry menarik jawaban Sirius dari Hedwig dan menawarkan daging asapnya, yang dimakan Hedwig dengan penuh terima kasih. Kemudian setelah memastikan keadaan aman, karena Fred dan George sudah asyik menerangkan tentang pos burung hantu pada mugiwara crew, sementara Ussop dan Chopper masih meringkuk di bawah meja. Harry membisikan surat Sirius pada ketiga temannya.

_Boleh juga usahamu, Harry_

_Aku sudah kembali ke negara ini dan bersembunyi_

_Aku ingin kau melaporkan padaku semua yang terjadi di _

_Hogwarts. Jangan gunakan Hedwig, ganti-ganti burung _

_hantu terus dan jangan cemaskan aku, jaga saja dirimu_

_sendiri_ _baik-baik. Jangan lupa apa yang kukatakan_

_tentang bekas lukamu._

_ Sirius_

Harry mendongak memandang ketiga temannya.

"Setidaknya dia sampai di sini dengan selamat." Hermione mencoba menenangkan Harry.

Harry menghela napas menggulung surat Sirius lalu menyelipkan di balik jubahnya. Harus ia akui keberhasilan Sirius kembali ke sini tanpa tertangkap sudah merupakan prestasi tersendiri, tapi tetap saja ia bertanya-tanya, kecemasannya berkurang atau malah bertambah karena hal itu. Dia juga tak membantah bahwa keberadaan Sirius yang lebih dekat dengannya membuatnya lebih tentram, setidaknya dia tidak perlu lama menunggu balasan surat.

Hari itu bersuasana penantian yang menyenangkan, tidak ada yang benar-benar memperhatikan pelajaran—terutama pada pada kelas 4 Gryffindor yang mendapat tambahan tujuh bajak laut super konyol. Semuanya lebih tertarik pada kedatangan delegasi dari Beauxbatonx dan Drumstrang sore itu. Bahkan pada pelajaran ramuan yang untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang sejarah Snape mengajar di Hogwart, menjadi luar biasa kacau, karena Luffy bersikeras memakan berbagai bahan yang akan mereka gunakan mulai dari kodok lumut yang sangat langka sampai kulit ular kering yang sudah susah payah diendapkan selama seperempat abad oleh Spesialis ramuan berambut hitam itu, membuat Harry yang jadi teman semejanya kelabakan. Snape mengurangi Gryffindor 50 point, tapi karena tidak ada kejuaraan antar asrama tahun ini tidak ada yang terlalu perduli lagi pula sikap konyol Luffy membuat Snape memperpendek ramuan menjadi hanya 52 menit, Ia pergi meninggalkan kelas setelah mendesis sinis pada Harry.

"Selamat Potter, tak kukira akan ada murid lain yang lebih kubenci daripada dirimu" mata hitamnya melirik sangat dingin pada Luffy yang masih nyengir bodoh. Tapi mengabaikan pujian Snape (untuk yang pertama kalinya), Harry justru bernapas lega—setidaknya semua berakhir selamat, tadinya dia pikir (saat Snape—sambil melemparkan seringai menyebalkan pada Harry, mengumumkan bahwa dirinya harus berpasangan dengan Kapten Mugiwara-crew itu), hal yang paling baik mungkin, mereka hanya akan meledakan salah satu kuali, dan yang terburuk mereka akan meledakan seisi ruang bawah tanah—tunggu mungkin justru itu yang terbaik (setidaknya dengan begitu, pelajaran ramuan akan dihentikan sementara).

Tapi karena Luffy—dengan keberanian dan sifat keras kepala yang menurut Harry mungkin melebihi Godric Gryffindor sendiri, terus-terusan bersikeras ingin melahap setiap bahan ramuan (baru berhenti, setelah mulutnya terbakar karena menyantap dalam sekali telan sebotol kecil _dazzling black pepper_ dari tangan Snape), maka mereka bahkan belum sempat memasukan bahan apapun ke kuali—jadi lupakan saja tentang meledakannya. Sayangnya—atau untungnya, Snape tanpa toleransi lagi mendiskualifikasi Luffy dari ruang bawah tanah dan ramuan selamanya. Anehnya ia sama sekali tidak memberikan detensi pada Luffy, tapi satu bisikan dari Ron yang jelas-jelas sedang bersusah payah menahan tawanya, langsung membuat semua itu menjadi sangat beralasan: Snape tentunya enggan menghabiskan waktu sepanjang sore bersama Luffy selama mungkin sebulan penuh—hanya untuk mengawasinya melakukan detensi—hentah 'kegilaan' apa yang akan dilakukan bocah bertopi jerami itu, membayangkannya saja, ia bahkan sudah merinding—Voldemort mungkin gila, tapi dia jenius dan setidaknya terkendali, sedang Luffy—luapan adrenalinnya kadang terlalu destruktif"

Harry, Akira, Ron dan Hermione bergegas kembali ke menara Gryffindor diikuti Luffy (yang diseret Nami dan Sanji, karena kapten mereka sekarang ingin melakukan inspeksi total pada kabinet penyimpanan Snape—siapa tahu di sana masih tersimpan sisa kulit ular, rasanya lumayan juga gurih dan garing), berjalan dengan malas di belakang mereka, Zoro yang berkali-kali menguap lebar. Sedangkan Ussop dan Chopper sudah berlari mendahului mereka sejak tadi.

Para kepala asrama meminta murid-muridnya berbaris, Profesor McGanogall menghabiskan waktu 1 jam 32 menit dan 46 detik (Dean sebagai pemegang timer-nya) untuk memperingati mugiwara crew (terutama Luffy) agar menjaga sikap dan jangan berbuat kekacauan, jelas-jelas ia mengancam akan menjatuhkan detensi terberat dan terlama yang mungkin melebihi rekor para Marauders atau si kembar Weasley (Zoro kembali tertidur lima menit setelah Prof McGanogall berbicara, bahkan sampai kedatangan seluruh delegasi). Akhirnya dengan helaan napas sangat panjang dan setelah Nami bersumpah akan mengikat kapten mereka di tiang kapal sekaligus menenggelamkannya jika perlu, seandainya kapten mereka melakukan kekacauan, ia pun beralih ke yang lain.

################

Kedatangan delegasi Beauxbatons dan Durmstrang harus diakui Akira 'spektakuler'. Dia tidak pernah bersekolah sebelumnya, juga nyaris tidak pernah terlibat atau mendatangi acara yang bisa dibilang bertema seperti festival, perayaan, atau sejenisnya—Piala Dunia Quiditch bisa dibilang pengalamannya yang pertama. Tapi ucapan Mr Weasley memang tidak keliru—"…..kita tidak tahan untuk tidak pamer saat berkumpul…."—dari sisi ini, para penyihir maupun penghuni dunia tengah, sepertinya tidak banyak berbeda.

Tapi, setidaknya itu tontonan yang bisa dinikmati—jika dilihatnya dari sudut pandang tertentu. Mungkin di luar semua kegelisahan yang seakan selalu bergolak tanpa ritme yang jelas di perutnya—Akira boleh berharap akan bisa menikmati Turnamen Triwizard ini—paling tidak, setelah mendengar penjelasan Dumbledore semalam, kemungkinannya sangat kecil bagi Harry, sengaja ataupun tidak sengaja ikut ambil bagian di Turnamen berbahaya ini. Jadi untuk kali ini, sepertinya mereka bisa mengamati setiap peristiwa yang terjadi—CUKUP dari bangku penonton. Maka dengan memegang keyakinan itu, dan pengaruh euphoria 'perayaan' yang bergaung berat di tiap sudut Hogwart—Akira turun untuk sarapan pada Sabtu pagi dengan perasaan sangat tenang—sayangnya 'nasib' sepertinya punya hobi buruk untuk mempermainkan 'keyakinan' seseorang—termasuk 'ketenangan' yang baru saja dirasakan Aldolphus muda itu.

Umumnya Sabtu digunakan oleh kebanyakan murid Hogwart untuk balas dendam—tidur dan bermalas-malasan akan berada di list 'kehormatan' jadwal kegiatan mereka di akhir minggu. Tapi sepertinya tidak Sabtu ini, karena saat keempat sahabat itu turun untuk sarapan, setidaknya sudah berkumpul dua puluh anak di situ, semuanya menonton Piala Api yang diletakan di tengah ruangan di atas bangku yang biasanya menjadi singgasana kehormatan topi seleksi. Garis tipis keemasan telah tergambar di lantai, membentuk lingkaran bergaris tengah enam meter.

"Sudah ada yang memasukan nama?" Ron menanyai seorang anak perempuan kelas tiga Gryffindor dengan semangat.

"Semua anak Dumstrang" anak itu menjawab "Tapi aku belum melihat anak Hogwarts satu pun"

"Taruhan, pasti mereka memasukan nama semalam setelah kita tidur" kata Harry "Kalau aku ikut aku begitu….aku tidak mau ada yang lihat, bagaimana kalau piala langsung memuntahkan lagi namamu?"

Ada yang tertawa di belakang mereka, ternyata Fred, George, dan Lee—melihat ekspresi kelewat cerah yang mereka pancarkan, Akira refleks merasa sedikit was was—di sebelahnya Ron dan Harry pun sudah berekspresi menilai dan waspada—sepertinya itu perasaan yang normal jika melibatkan si kembar.

Ketiga pioner pengacau itu menuruni tangga terlihat amat bergairah. Dibelakang mereka mengekor Luffy, Ussop dan Chopper dengan wajah ingin tahu.

"Beres." bisik Fred penuh kemenangan kepada Harry, Ron, Akira dan Hermione "Baru saja kami meminumnya"

"Apa?" tanya Ron.

"Ramuan penua, otak kerbau." jawab Fred.

"Masing-masing setetes." George menggosok-gosok tangannya dengan gembira "Kami cuma perlu lebih tua beberapa bulan."

"Kami akan membagi tiga hadiah seribu galleon itu kalau salah satu dari kami menang." kata Lee nyengir lebar.

"Tapi ramuan itu menjijikan—akar borrage yang dikeringkan terlalu lama bisa menimbulkan efek buruk." Chopper berkomentar di belakang Fred memandang ketiga anak itu dengan takut, seakan mereka bisa mati kapan saja.

"Yeah—rasanya tidak enak." timpal Luffy, menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kau juga memakannya?" Harry memandang Luffy tak percaya "Untuk apa, bukannya kau sudah tujuh belas?"

Ron juga menatap manusia karet itu heran, tapi lebih karena 'ternyata ada juga yang bisa dianggapnya tidak enak'

"Warnanya seperti daging—kupikir enak." jawab Luffy santai, membuat Akira melempar tatapan—'_Perlukah kau bertanya?_' pada Harry yang hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Bukannya ingin mengganggu kesenangan kalian, tapi aku tak yakin ini akan berhasil." Hermione memperingatkan "Dumbledore pasti sudah memperhitungkan ini."

Fred, George dan Lee mengabaikannya.

"Siap?" kata Fred penuh semangat pada dua sekongkolannya "Ayo kalau begitu, aku duluan"

Akira menatap tak yakin saat Fred berjalan sampai ke tepi lingkaran dan berdiri berjingkat seperti seorang penyelam yang siap terjun dari ketinggian lima belas meter—untuk hal yang satu ini, ia sangat sependapat dengan Hermione. Dumbledore sudah terlalu matang pengalaman untuk bisa dicurangi beberapa remaja yang baru beberapa bulan lagi akan berusia tujuh belas—tidak seperti ia merasa sangat kenal sosok penyihir tua yang jelas disegani di kalangan komunitasnya itu, hanya saja menurutnya—Dumbledore tidak melewati 300 tahun lebih kehidupannya dengan hari-hari biasa yang normal dan nyaman—ia pun pernah melalui masa-masa gelap yang menyakitkan—sebagai _survivor_. Mata biru yang hampir selalu bersinar cemerlang di balik kacamata bulan separonya, kadang diam-diam samar menyampaikan hal itu. Yah, tapi tidak seperti Akira tertarik dengan masa lalu Kepala Sekolah Hogwart yang sepertinya gemar me-misterius-kan jalan pikirannya itu, hanya saja Dumbledore bisa dibilang memiliki kemiripan dengan Kazuma—jika secara kasar mungkin bisa dikata 'keduanya mengeluarkan bau yang sama'. Tapi, ini tidak berarti Ia tidak mempercayai Dumbledore—James, Lily, dan Remus mempercayainya—begitu juga Harry—itu saja sudah cukup baginya.

Bunyi desis keras dan kelebat bayangan si kembar yang lewat di depannya saat terlempar sejauh tiga meter dari dalam lingkaran emas, menghantam keras lantai batu yang dingin—menarik kembali kesadaran Akira pada sekelilingnya. Uh…..jelas itu pendaratan yang menyakitkan, dan seakan sebagai bonus untuk keberanian mereka, bersamaan dengan bunyi "plop" keras, tumbuh begitu saja jenggot putih panjang yang identik di dagu Fred dan George.

Aula Depan meledak di penuhi tawa keras, Ussop dan Chopper sampai terguling di lantai dan Luffy tersedak dua puluh lapis daging asin (hasil mencopet kilat dari Aula Besar) yang sedang ditelannya. Bahkan Fred dan George ikut tertawa, setelah mereka bangun dan melihat jenggot masing-masing.

"Kan sudah kuperingatkan" kata sebuah suara dalam yang bernada geli. Semua anak menoleh dan melihat Profesor Dumbleodre keluar dari Aula Besar. Dia memandang Fred dan George, matanya berkilauan "Kusarankan kalian berdua menemui Madam Promfey. Dia sudah menangani Miss Fawcett dari Ravenclaw dan Mr Summer dari Hufflepuf, keduanya juga memutuskan untuk menuakan diri sedikit. Meskipun harus kuakui jenggot mereka berdua tidak sebagus kalian."

Fred dan George pergi ke rumah sakit di sayap kastil diikuti Ussop, Chopper dan Lee yang masih terbahak-bahak. Sementara Akira dan yang lainnya memasuki Aula Besar untuk sarapan. Setidaknya uji coba yang dilakukan si kembar, membuat Akira yakin sepenuhnya kalau sistem pengamanan usia yang dilakukan Dumbledore tidak akan bisa ditembus. Dan ia pun menuangkan mayonnaise banyak-banyak ke tumpukan sosis panggangnya—tanpa sadar tersenyum lebar.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membuatmu senang?" Hermione menatap Akira dengan alis terangkat.

"Hmmm…." Akira balas menatap sahabatnya yang berambut ikal coklat itu "Ya, aku lapar" ia tersenyum singkat, mulai menyantap lahap menu sarapannya—seakan beberapa hari kemarin ia sama sekali tidak memperoleh makanan yang layak.

Hermione menatap Harry dan Ron, menuntut penjelasan—tapi keduanya hanya angkat bahu. Mereka sendiri heran dan merasa sedikit seram dengan aura super positif yang mendadak dikeluarkan teman sekamar mereka, pagi ini. Padahal beberapa hari kemarin, terutama setelah kedatangan Mugiwara-crew, Akira terlihat seperti seseorang yang dipaksa mengadopsi selusin Skrewt Ujung Meletup.

Akira kembali mengisi penuh piringnya dengan tart dan pudding, sementara obrolan di sekelilingnya mulai beralih ke diskusi seru tentang murid-murid Hogwart yang telah berusia tujuh belas tahun atau lebih, yang mungkin mendaftar.

Akira baru memakan setengah pudding coklatnya untuk piring yang ketiga (Azuma untuk piring yang ke-12 dan Luffy…sebaiknya tak usah tahu saja, bahkan maniak coklat pun bisa mual mendengarnya), saat terdengar sorakan riuh di Aula Depan. Mereka semua berbalik dan melihat Angelina Johnson masuk ke dalam Aula Besar, tersenyum malu-malu. Gadis jangkung berkulit hitam yang bermain sebagai Chaser tim Quidditch Gryffindor itu berjalan ke tempat mereka duduk dan berkata "Nah, sudah kulakukan! Aku baru saja memasukan namaku."

"Yang benar." kata Ron, tampak terkesan.

"Apa kau sudah tujuh belas?" tanya Harry.

"Aku ulang tahun minggu lalu." jawab Angelina.

"Wah aku senang ada anak Gryffindor yang mendaftar." kata Hermione "Aku benar-benar berharap kau terpilih Angelina."

"Trims, Hermione." Angelina tersenyum kepadanya.

"Yah lebih baik kau, daripada cowok-cantik Diggory itu." kata Seamus membuat beberapa anak Hufflepuff yang lewat mendelik marah padanya.

"Apa kalian tidak ada yang ingin ikut?" Ron menoleh pada Zoro, Sanji dan Luffy tidak menyadari kengerian di wajah Hermione dan kerutan di kening Harry yang sudah bisa membayangkan bencana yang akan terjadi jika salah satu saja Crew bajak laut topi jerami menjadi juara Hogwarts "Usia kalian sudah lebih dari tujuh belas kan? Mungkin kalian bisa dapat seribu galleon"

"Apa ada pendekar pedang kuat yang ikut?" tanya Zoro.

"Pendekar pedang?" ulang Ron dengan alis terangkat "Tentu tidak"

"Membosankan." gumam Zoro singkat kembali menenggak jusnya.

"Phawpa hallewon bswa ihawkawn?" tanya Luffy tidak jelas karena mulutnya penuh coklat dan cream.

"Kau akan sakit perut jika memakannya." jawab Akira yakin, membuat teman semejanya menoleh takjub.

"Aku akan ikut jika Nami-swan atau Hermione-chan memintaku ikut." kata Sanji dengan wajah berbinar penuh pemujaan memandang kedua dara itu (wajah Nami memerah—tapi Harry tak yakin itu karena malu, sementara Hermione membeku dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan—tapi sepertinya itu bukan pula karena merasa tersipu ataupun tersanjung)

"Sudah kubilang kita tidak bisa ikut." kata Nami jengkel "Kita baru jadi penyihir—begitu kata paman berjanggut itu…..padahal seribu galleon." tiba-tiba saja Nami memukul keras meja di depannya dengan murka, membuat beberapa anak tersedak (Ussop sudah tergeletak di lantai—pura-pura mati sedang Chopper sudah mojok siaga dalam wujud 'Guard Point', mencegah kemungkinan terburuk amukan nami).

"SERIBU GALLEON MILIKKU!" teriak Nami (benar saja—batin Harry)

"Kau tidak serius mengharap mereka jadi juara Hogwarts kan?" desis Hermione pada Ron.

Ron nyengir, angkat bahu "Mereka memang aneh ya."

"Jenius Ronald!, cepat sekali kau menyadarinya." gumam Hermione sinis.

"Jadi acara kita apa hari ini?" tanya Ron saat mereka berempat meninggalkan Aula Besar seusai sarapan.

"Kita belum mengunjungi Hagrid." kata Harry.

"Oke." kata Ron "Asal dia tidak minta kita menyumbang jari saja untuk Skrewt-nya."

"Dan dia tidak sedang membuat Pie musang liar." Akira menambahkan tegas.

"Aku tak akan mau menyentuhnya." Hermione mengernyit.

"Skrewt-nya atau Pie-nya?" tanya Ron sambil nyengir.

###############

Akira bisa merasakan tubuhnya membeku saat melihat Dumbledore refleks mengulurkan tangannya menyambar perkamen keempat yang dikeluarkan Piala Api. Dia memeganginya dan menatap lama sekali nama yang tertulis di atasnya—sama sekali tidak dibutuhkan kemampuan Centaur untuk bisa menebak apa yang tertera di situ. Benar saja—perlahan Dumbledore berdehem dan membaca…

"Harry Potter"

Akira menggeram, nyaris saja mengumpat frustasi. _Dan mereka menyebutnya penyihir terhebat saat ini _, sungutnya sarkastis—tentu hanya di dalam hati. Ia tidak meragukan kekuatan Dumbledore sebagai penyihir—hanya ini jelas tidak bisa disebut sebagai momen yang memuaskan—terutama setelah ia menyantap begitu banyak sosis ber-mayoneise pagi tadi—dan sekarang mereka seakan berdemo menuntut kembali dimuntahkan.

"Aku tidak memasukan namaku, kalian tahu itu…." Akira bisa mendengar Harry berkata bingung, tapi baik dirinya maupun Hermione dan Ron terlalu kaget untuk berkomentar.

Di meja guru, Profesor Dumbledore sudah duduk tegak lagi, kembali memanggil.

"Harry Potter." Ujarnya "Harry….silakan maju ke sini."

"Sana" Hermione-lah yang akhirnya paling pertama berhasil pulih, perlahan mendorong Harry.

Sementara memandang kepergian Harry yang berjalan bingung melewati lorong diantara meja Hufflepuff dan Gryffindor, ketiga sahabat yang tersisa itu bertukar pandang…

"Siapa?" Ron membuka suara.

"Aku lebih tertarik bagaimana?" Hermione mengernyit, dan jelas ada rasa jengkel dan ketidakpuasan pada suaranya.

Akira menghela napas "Sepertinya damai dan jauh dari masalah tidak identik dengan Potter" gumamnya suram.

"Kau sudah setahun lebih berteman dengannya, dan baru menyadari hal itu?" komentar suara keempat retoris, membuat Akira, Ron dan Hermione refleks menoleh.

Ginny tersenyum, tapi ada nada frustasi pada suaranya dan sorot kecemasan yang membuat bola matanya yang coklat tampak muram.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Anoooo…

Updatenya teeeelllllat banget…**MAAFFF**…..**GOMEN**…

Lagi banyak banget kerjaan & jurnal yang harus dibaca, soalnya baru mo mulai penelitian lagi

Plus sempet keasyikan numpang baca di Fandom Saint Seiya *_*

Ah….sekedar info 'GUARD POINT' merupakan salah satu perubahan wujud Chopper pas dia membulat kaya bola penuh bulu, fungsinya buat perlindungan total.

Ga bisa janji Update secepatnya, pi saya ber-**USAHA**…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Masih nyewa gratisan dari Mrs Rowling & Mr Oda

Met Baca ^o^

* * *

Harry menaiki tangga pualam menuju ruang rekreasi Gryffindor dengan kepala berat—terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang berputar di kepalanya dengan puluhan kemungkinan jawaban yang sama tidak memuaskannya. Tapi hal yang paling menjengkelkan adalah 'tidak ada orang yang benar-benar percaya kalau dia tidak mendaftarkan diri dalam turnamen ini' kecuali mungkin Ron, Akira, dan Hermione—ditambah dengan Dumbledore, Moody dan McGanogall dari deretan staf pengajar. Bagaimana bisa orang-orang berpikir begitu, sementara dia sekarang harus menghadapi tugas yang tidak saja kedengaran luar biasa berbahaya tapi juga harus dilaksanakan di depan ratusan orang.

Menghela napas, _seeker _Gryffindor itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi (sebenarnya tidak perlu, rapi bukanlah kosa kata yang dikenal rambut hitamnya)—ia tidak pernah serius mempertimbangkan akan mengikuti turnamen ini, tidak setelah peringatan Sirius juga pembicaraan dengan ketiga sahabatnya. Tapi ada orang lain yang mempertimbangkan dengan sangat serius…. Ada orang lain yang menginginkan dan memastikan dia ikut turnamen.

Kenapa? Untuk menyenangkannya? Menurut Harry tidak—setidaknya dia sama sekali tidak merasa SENANG, saat ini.

Untuk melihatnya bertindak konyol?—nah keinginanya terkabul.

Tetapi menginginkannya terbunuh…..Adakah orang yang benar-benar menginginkannya mati? Oke Voldemort, tanpa perlu pikir panjang ia sudah bisa memutuskan jawabannya—bahkan Dark Lord yang satu itu sudah menginginkan ia mati sejak usianya setahun. Sayangnya Harry tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Voldemort bisa memasukan namanya ke Piala Api—setidaknya tidak dalam wujud saat mereka bertemu di tahun pertamanya. Kecuali dugaan Akira tentang 'pengikutnya yang setia' memang benar dan Voldemort memang sudah bertemu dengannya. Harry mengernyit, mungkinkah orang itu sudah ada di sini—di Hogwart—tapi siapa? Harry mengeluh dalam diam—sialnya itu bisa siapa saja.

Seseorang dengan kepala labu raksasa bergerigi menyambut kedatangan Harry di ruang rekreasi, diikuti ledakan kebisingan yang membuatnya nyaris terjengkang. Cengiran konyol yang menyeringai lebar dari sela gerigi labu di depannya, membuat Harry langsung mengenali Luffy—yah tanpa itupun sebenarnya Harry hanya akan mempertimbangkan satu nama anak Gryffindor yang mungkin akan menggunakan hiasan Hallowen sebagai _helmet_—oke tiga dengan Ussop dan Chopper.

Dan tahu-tahu saja Harry sudah ditarik ke dalam ruangan oleh sekitar selusin pasang tangan dihadapkan pada seluruh penghuni asrama yang semuanya berteriak, bertepuk dan bersuit. Campuran komentar bernada kagum, heran, juga penasaran menggaung di sekelilingnya—tapi ia tidak bisa memfokuskan pikirannya. Semua mengerumuninya rapat, menawarinya makanan, memaksanya meminun segelas butterbeer, menjejalkan berbagai snack ke tangannya, dan terus menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan "Bagaimana ia bisa mengecoh lingkaran batas usia Dumbledore?"

"Aku tidak memasukan nama." Harry mencoba menegaskan, mungkin untuk yang ke-38 kalinya "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana itu bisa terjadi….."

Tapi tidak ada yang mendengarkan bantahannya itu—tidak juga, ada yang menyadari kalau dia sama sekali tidak ingin merayakan peristiwa itu.

"Aku lelah!" akhirnya ia berteriak, setelah lewat hampir setengah jam "Sungguh George….aku mau tidur."

Lebih dari segalanya ia ingin menemui Ron, Akira, dan Hermione untuk menemukan sedikit akal sehat—tetapi ketiganya tidak ada di ruang rekreasi. Mendesak ia ingin tidur secepatnya dan nyaris menggilas kakak beradik Creevey yang mungil ketika mereka menghadangnya di kaki tangga, Harry berhasil melepaskan diri dari keramaian itu dan naik ke kamar secepatnya.

Tapi tidak ada siapapun di situ—kecuali dua bulatan terang dengan kilau menyeramkan yang membuat jantung Harry berdetak dua beet lebih cepat, sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari itu hanya Crookshanks. Harry melepas napas yang tanpa sadar ia tahan, sementara kucing berbulu kuning itu masih memelototinya dari atas meja Ron, memberi dengkuran pelan—dan saat itulah Harry melihat lipatan kertas kecil di dekat kaki Crookshanks.

_Temui kami di perpustakaan _

_Kalau tidak ingin terlibat keramaian_

_pakai jubahmu_

Mendadak merasa lebih hangat, Harry menarik keluar jubahnya dari bawah tumpukan baju dan diam-diam kembali meninggalkan asrama Gryffindor.

Saat Harry tiba di perpustakaan, ketiga temannya sudah duduk menunggu dengan ekspresi tak sabar—tapi hal yang mengejutkan Harry, Ginny pun ada di situ—wajahnya tampak suram, tapi seperti yang lain ia pun langsung bangkit saat melihat kedatangan Harry.

"Lama benar—kami nyaris berjamur menunggu mu di sini" protes Ron, bahkan sebelum Harry sempat mengatur napas (ia nyaris terus berlari sepanjang jalan menuju ke perpustakaan).

"Pesta—terjebak" jawab Harry singkat, tapi teman-temannya bisa mengerti.

"Waktu kita tidak lama untuk berbicara di sini" Hermione berkata cepat "Madam Pince akan mengusir kita saat perpustakaan tutup—jadi apa yang terjadi Harry, Apa yang dikatakan Dumbledore?"

"Apa dia punya dugaan siapa yang memasukan namamu?" Akira menambahkan.

"Dan caranya?" tuntut Ron.

Harry tertegun sejenak menatap ketiga temannya dan Ginny "Kalian semua percaya aku tidak memasukan namaku ke piala api?" tanyanya senang bercampur lega.

"Tentu saja kami tahu bukan kau sendiri yang mendaftar" Hermione berkata tak sabar, seakan itu bukan merupakan fakta yang penting sama sekali "Tampangmu ketika Dumbledore menyebut namamu! Tetapi pertanyaannya adalah siapa yang medaftarkan namamu? Jadi apa yang terjadi di ruangan itu?" desaknya.

Maka Harry menceritakan pada mereka apa yang terjadi setelah ia meninggalkan meja Gryffindor dan memasuki ruangan para juara. Dia senang karena mereka mendengarkan ceritanya tanpa menyela, kecuali mungkin seringai Ron saat Harry tanpa sadar mengatakan tentang Fleur yang menganggapnya sebagai anak kecil. Dia juga menceritakan dugaan Moody tentang seseorang yang menggunakan mantera Confundus yang sangat kuat pada Piala Api sehingga memunculkan namanya sebagai juara keempat. Dan menyimpulkannya dengan nada jengkel bahwa hampir semua orang meyakini bahwa ia dengan sukarela ikut mendaftarkan dirinya dalam Turnamen Triwizard.

"Aku setuju dengan pendapat Moody" Hermione berkomentar selesai Harry bercerita "Kupikir murid tidak mungkin melakukannya….mereka tidak akan sanggup mengecoh Piala Api atau melewati lingkaran batas usia Dumbledore"

"Tapi, Dumbledore sempat menanyai Harry—'apa ia meminta murid yang lebih tua untuk memasukan namanya ke Piala Api?'—bukankah ini berarti semua murid yang sudah berusia tujuh belas bisa saja memasukan namanya tanpa terganggu lingkaran batas usia." Untuk pertama kalinya Ginny buka suara.

Tapi Hermione menggeleng "Kurasa itu berarti jika Harry memintanya—jika tidak, kurasa itu tidak akan berhasil"

"Lagi pula menurut Moody, nama Harry muncul sebagai Juara Keempat dari sekolah keempat—jika katakanlah kita mengabaikan mantra Confundus, maka sekalipun nama Harry dimasukan oleh seseorang di atas batas usia, maka seharusnya namanya keluar sebagai juara Hogwart—tapi kita dapat Diggory" Akira berkata.

"Yah….. lagi pula itu tidak akan memastikan bahwa Harry-lah yang akan terseleksi sebagai juara Hogwart" Hermione menambahkan "Dan menurutku, siapapun yang memasukan nama Harry pasti sangat menginginkan ia mengikuti turnamen ini"

"Ya—tapi kenapa? Kenapa orang itu—siapapun dia, menginginkan hal itu?" protes Harry, tak berhasil menyembunyikan kemarahan pada suaranya. Membuat keempat temannya terdiam.

"Ini turnamen yang sangat berbahaya.…" Hermione berkata hati-hati.

"Jadi menurutmu, siapapun yang mendaftarkan diriku—kemungkinan bukan karena kemurahan hati dan maksud baik?" tanya Harry walau ia sendiripun sudah dapat menduga jawabannya.

"Aku lebih suka berpikir seperti itu" jawab Akira datar "Bersikap waspada tidak akan melukaimu…."

Ron memutar bola matanya "Jadi akhirnya Moody berhasil merekrutmu menjadi penerusnya—CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

Mereka berhasil tersenyum, tapi tidak mampu memaksakan diri tertawa.

"Tapi aku tidak mengerti, mengapa Dumbledore tidak membatalkan saja keikutsertaan Harry?" kata Ginny "Seharusnya ia pun mengkhawatirkan keselamatannya"

"Dumbledore tidak bisa membatalkannya, kukira " jawab Hermione "Harry terikat kontrak dengan Piala Api dan Mr Crouch pun menyetujuinya—begitu peraturannya"

Ron mengernyit "Peraturan itu bisa membunuhnya—kau tahu" timpal Ron jengkel.

"Ron!" desis Hermione.

"Apa aku akan bisa menyelesaikan tugas dalam turnamen itu?" Harry akhirnya mengemukakan kekhawatirannya yang utama, mencegah kemungkinan timbulnya perdebatan yang lebih panjang "Maksudku juara yang lain pasti sudah mendapat pembelajaran sihir yang lebih lama dariku"

"Tenang, kau pasti bisa Harry" Hermione tersenyum memberi semangat "Lagipula kami pasti akan membantumu"

"Bukannya itu agak…..curang" Akira berkata hati-hati.

"Omong kosong!" bantah Hermione tegas "Harry tidak boleh dibantu para guru, bukan kita"

Sahabatnya yang lain bertukar pandang penuh arti—yah inilah spesialisasi Hermione, melihat lubang dalam peraturan.

Hermione menghela napas "Kurasa kita harus kembali ke asrama sekarang" ia berkata saat melirik jam sihir di dinding perpustakaan "Kau akan butuh tidur Harry"

Harry mengernyit mendengar kata-kata Hermione karena ia yakin tidak akan bisa tidur dengan berbagai kecemasan di kepalanya, tapi ia hanya bergumam "Kuharap mereka sudah selesai berpesta"

##

"Jadi kau sudah menulis surat?" Hermione bertanya keesokan paginya, saat keempat sahabat itu kembali menghindari keramaian, dan memutuskan untuk berkumpul di tepi danau berbekal setumpuk roti panggang.

Untuk sejenak, Harry hanya menatap temannya itu dengan alis terangkat.

"Sirius….." Hermione menambahkan datar, walau ada tuntutan dalam suaranya.

"Yang benar saja" protes Harry, memandang berkeliling untuk memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar, tetapi sepagi itu kebanyakan anak masih asyik sarapan di Aula Besar "Dia kembali ke Negara ini hanya karena lukaku berdenyut sakit, dia mungkin akan langsung menerobos dinding kastil kalau kuberitahu ada orang yang mendaftarkanku ke Turnamen Triwizard"

Akira bertukar pandang dengan Ron, tapi tidak ada yang membantah—mengingat pengalaman saat tahun ketiga mereka, sepertinya kekhawatiran Harry cukup beralasan.

"Tapi kau harus memberitahunya apa yang terjadi, Harry" Hermione belum menyerah "Dia sudah menyuruhmu memberitahunya apa saja yang terjadi di Hogwart. Sepertinya dia sudah menduga hal semacam ini akan terjadi…lagipula ini bukan berita yang bisa ditutupi….."

"Yah…kurasa kali ini ia benar" Ron menambahkan, membuat Harry tertegun, menatap Ron dan Hermione bergantian.

"Kau tahu, mendengar kalian akur menyetujui satu hal yang sama—hentah mengapa terdengar sedikit menyeramkan" komentarnya spontan.

"Harry…" Hermione memperingatkan.

"Oke….oke…." Harry mengangkat tangannya defensif, tapi tak berhasil menghapus cengiran di wajahnya, terutama karena kuping Ron yang mulai sewarna dengan rambutnya. Akira yang sedang bergulat dengan tawanya pun tidak banyak membantu. "Tapi boleh ku tahu mengapa kalian sangat yakin Sirius akan mendengar hal ini?"

"Ini bukan berita yang akan bisa ditutupi Harry" Hermione berkata tak sabar, sekan sedang menjelaskan pengetahuan yang sudah sangat umum kepada anak umur lima tahun "Turnamen ini terkenal dan kau terkenal. Aku akan heran sekali jika di _Daily Prophet_ tidak ada berita tentang kau ikut bertanding…..sedang kau sudah ada dalam separo buku-buku tentang Kau Tahu Siapa….."

"Dengan kondisi ini, kau tidak bisa membayangkan Sirius akan tetap buta bukan?" tekan Ron dengan ekspresi yang masih terlihat jengkel.

"Ini artinya" Akira berkata "Harapanmu tentang Sirius yang menjebol paksa dinding kastil Hogwart kemungkinan besar akan terkabul, jika ia mendengar berita ini dari _Prophet_, dan bukan langsung darimu…."

"Aku tak berharap ia melakukan itu" protes Harry, mengernyit dalam—walau sisa cengiran belum hilang sempurna dari wajahnya. "Dengan kata lain dia akan merasa sangat…sangat kesal" ia menyimpulkan lelah—disambut tiga anggukan kompak dari temannya—kekompakan yang hentah kenapa terasa asing dan sisi lain otaknya kuat sekali mengingatkan bahwa ketiga temannya kemungkinan besar sudah menyusun rapi pembicaraan ini sebelumnya.

Harry menghela napas kalah "Baiklah…..jadi burung hantu siapa yang sebaiknya kupakai?"

##

Kalau Harry mengira keadaan akan membaik setelah semua orang bisa terbiasa dengan dirinya sebagai juara, hari berikutnya justru membuktikan betapa kelirunya dia. Harry tidak bisa lagi menghindari anak-anak lain begitu pelajaran dimulai, dan anak-anak lain—seperti halnya anak-anak Gryffindor mengira ia mendaftar sendiri ikut turnamen. Meskipun demikian tidak seperti anak Gryffindor, mereka sama sekali tidak terkesan. Pembelaan Hermione, Ron, Akira, dan bahkan Ginny jelas sangat membantu—setidaknya dia tidak harus menghadapi semua itu sendirian, tapi Harry tidak bisa tidak merasa terganggu dengan perlakuan tak adil anak-anak asrama lain.

Harry pastinya ingin sekali bertemu dengan Hagrid dalam kondisi normal, tapi Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib berarti bertemu anak-anak Slytherine—untuk pertama kalinya setelah ia terpilih sebagai juara, dan itu jelas tidak akan menyenangkan. Ia hanya bisa berharap agar bisa menahan diri dan menahan Ron untuk tidak melepas kutukan pada anak-anak Slytherine, terutama Malfoy (hal yang belakangan ini terasa sangat…sangat menggoda sekali untuk dilakukan)

Sesuai dugaannya Malfoy tiba di pondok Hagrid dengan cemoohan barunya mengenai 'Harry—sang Juara'. Tetapi dia terpaksa berhenti saat melihat Hagrid muncul dari belakang pondoknya membawa tumpukan peti yang bergoyang-goyang, masing-masing berisi Skrewt Ujung Meletup yang akhirnya (sesuai harapan Hagrid) tumbuh subur menjadi sangat besar. Anak-anak kaget dan ngeri (termasuk Mugiwara-crew, minus sang kapten. Zoro bahkan langsung bangun, tanpa sedikitpun sisa rasa kantuk) saat Hagrid menjelaskan bahwa alasan para Skrewt itu saling membunuh adalah kelebihan energi yang tidak bisa disalurkan dan solusinya adalah masing-masing anak mengikat tali ke satu Skrewt dan membawanya jalan-jalan sebentar—bahkan Akira yang tergolong penyayang binatang pun tidak bisa mentolerir pernyataan itu.

"Er….Hagrid" Nami bertanya dengan nada horror "Di mana tepatnya kita bisa mengikatkan tali pada mahluk ini?"

Sementara disebelahnya Luffy bergumam "Apa kita bisa memakannya, Giant-osan?" sambil mengetuk-ngetuk ekor Skrewt sementara kepalanya menoleh pada Sanji—yang berekspresi sangat setuju dengan Luffy, walau dengan alasan yang jauh berbeda—yaitu demi cinta pada Nami dan kebaikan seluruh umat manusia, sebaiknya spesies yang satu ini diberantas habis saja—entah itu dengan digoreng tepung, dibakar setengah matang, atau ditumis asam manis.

"Di tengah-tengah" kata Hagrid, mengabaikan pertanyaan Luffy dan tatapan Sanji "Er…kalian perlu sarung tangan kulit naga, hanya untuk berjaga-jaga—Luffy, sebaiknya jangan lakukan itu!" terlambat, bersamaan dengan suara duar, letupan keras menyembur wajah Luffy membuat Skrewt yang terikat dengannya kaget dan meluncur maju beberapa meter. Tapi kapten yang idiot itu hanya tertawa gila dengan wajah yang setengah gosong.

"Bakaero!" teriak mugiwara crew kompak. Anehnya refleks anak-anak Gryffindor yang lain juga menggumamkan hal sejenis.

Melihat Luffy yang tampak sangat menikmati keadaannya dan sehat-sehat saja, Hagrid mendesah lega Harry kau bantu aku dengan yang besar ini…" akhirnya ia berkata.

Tujuan Hagrid sebenarnya adalah untuk mengajak Harry bicara, jauh dari teman-temannya. Dia menunggu sampai semua anak lain sudah membawa Skrewt mereka, kemudian dia menoleh kepada Harry dan berkata—sangat serius "Jadi kau akan bertanding, Harry. Dalam turnamen, juara sekolah?"

"Salah satu juara." koreksi Harry.

Mata kumbang hitam Hagrid tampak sangat cemas di bawah alisnya yang liar.

"Tak bisa tebak siapa kira-kira yang masukan namamu Harry?"

"Jadi….Kau percaya bukan aku yang memasukannya?" kata Harry, menyembunyikan dengan susah payah luapan rasa terima kasih yang melandanya.

"Tentu saja." gerutu Hagrid "Kau bilang bukan kau, dan aku percaya padamu….dan Dumbledore juga percaya padamu."

"Sayang sekali aku tidak tahu siapa yang melakukannya." jawab Harry getir.

Mereka berdua memandang hamparan padang rumput. Anak-anak telah menyebar, semua dengan susah payah. Skrewt-skrewt itu sekarang panjangnya sudah lebih dari satu meter dan sangat kuat, sehingga luar biasa sulit dikendalikan—kecuali oleh Zoro dan Sanji—sang kapten sepertinya tidak keberatan dikendalikan secara brutal oleh Skrewtnya, tanpa bersusah payah menahan, dan dari gema tawa gilanya sepertinya ia sangat menikmati pelajaran siang itu.

"Mereka kelihatan asyik ya?" kata Hagrid senang. Harry menduga maksud Hagrid yang asyik itu para Skrewt, karena teman-temannya jelas tak asyik. Sekali-kali terdengar bunyi duar membuat lebih dari satu anak terseret-seret pada perutnya berusaha dengan putus asa untuk bangkit lagi. Sedangkan Sanji berekspresi yang jelas-jelas sudah gatal melayangkan tendangan ke kepala Skrewt-nya. Hanya Luffy yang bisa dinilai sedang bersenang-senang—walau Harry mulai yakin manusia karet yang aneh itu akan bisa menikmati kondisi separah apapun.

##

"Bantu aku mengusir anak-anak dari ruang rekreasi….." salam itulah yang paling pertama diucapkan Harry saat bertemu dengan ketiga temannya yang sedang asyik mengunyah sarapan mereka, membuat tiga pasang alis serempak terangkat.

Melihat tatapan bertanya Akira, Ron, dan bahkan Hermione—Harry duduk dengan gusar (mengabaikan piringnya yang mendadak terisi penuh omlet, roti, dan fillet ikan bakar yang mengeluarkan aroma sangat menggoda) menyodorkan surat balasan Sirius kepada Hermione yang langsung membacanya bersama dengan Ron dan Akira.

Semenit kemudian Hermione kembali melipat surat Sirius, menghela napas sangat panjang.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" ia berkata.

"Pukul satu pagi, biasanya kebanyakan anak sudah pergi tidur" Harry berkata "Tapi bersiap dengan scenario terburuk…mungkin kita butuh sesuatu untuk menjauhkan mereka dari ruang rekreasi"

"Pesan selusin bom kotoran dari Fred!" usul Ron "Pastinya itu akan mengusir mahluk apapun yang punya lubang hidung." tambahnya setengah nyengir.

Harry dan Akira langsung mengangguk setuju—itu ide brilliant. Sebaliknya Harmione langsung mengernyit protes dengan ekspresi—_oke dan sesudah itu Filch akan menguliti kita hidup-hidup—_ketiga temannya sudah akan berargumen, saat Hermione kembali menghela napas dan akhirnya berkata.

"Jangan dari si kembar, mereka akan curiga—beli langsung di Zonko." membuat ketiga anak cowok itu ternganga.

"Jadi kau setuju?" ujar Harry setelah pulih, cengirannya terpecah antara geli dan takjub

Hermione menghela napas jengkel, mengernyit semakin dalam "Terpaksa setuju" tekannya.

Akira menatap Ron, setengah menyalahkan "Kau sudah benar-benar membawa pengaruh buruk kepadanya ya….." ia berkata.

"HEI—kenapa aku" protes Ron tidak terima "Harry memperoleh detensi lebih banyak daripadaku" ia mengajukan pembelaan, yang jelas langsung dibantah temannya.

"Kenapa namaku di bawa-bawa?"

"Karena kau yang lebih sering terlibat masalah" balas Ron tenang.

"Kau salah!" ralat Harry tegas "justru masalah yang lebih sering melibatkan diri denganku….."

Hermione dan Akira hanya bertukar pandang dan tersenyum melihat perdebatan kedua sahabat itu.

* * *

TBC….bukan penyakit differensial ga juga ditularin sama si Integral^_^


End file.
